


Alternative Action

by ScribblingPunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bottom Kara Danvers, Butt Plugs, Explicit Consent, F/F, HR would not approve, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Lena Luthor, Workplace Relationship, consent is a major theme, dubcon to begin with, mdlg, mommy lena in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingPunk/pseuds/ScribblingPunk
Summary: When Kara has trouble keeping herself in line, her boss steps in.Remastered/rewritten version of a reader insert I wrote.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 312
Kudos: 960





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new version of a reader insert I wrote with the same title.

Kara’s late. Again. Her supervisor had warned her several times about her punctuality, but she could just never manage to nail down a morning routine. It’s a bad habit that she gained in college, and Kara just couldn’t break it. Her professors never truly cared about her timekeeping because she was easily passing their classes, but now she’s 24 and out in the real world, and it’s just not good enough. 

Kara gets to work 30 minutes late and her supervisor tells her that Miss Luthor would like to speak to her. She’s totally screwed. There’s no way that the CEO has anything positive to say about Kara’s recent performance within the company. She’s definitely getting fired. 

She contemplates just leaving there and then to spare herself the embarrassment, but Kara actually has a small crush on Lena Luthor and she’s never turned down an opportunity to spend time with her. Maybe Kara can even convince her, woman to woman, to give her one last chance to keep her job. It’s worth a shot. 

The walk across the bullpen is brutal. Everyone stares at her, and no-one looks sympathetic at all. Miss Luthor isn’t in her office right now, but one of her assistants informs Kara that she’ll be available in a couple of minutes and guides her to a nearby chair to wait. 

Kara’s palms are sweaty and her heart pounds in a much faster rhythm than usual, her gut reminding her that she may have well and truly fucked up. It was a fluke that she got this entry level job at Catco, and she’s furious with herself for screwing up such a massive opportunity. Her roommates will kill her if she loses this job/income. 

She’s sitting there for several minutes before the elevator pings and Lena Luthor walks out of it. Kara’s stomach immediately drops as she takes in Lena’s high waisted pants and pressed shirt. She looks good, as usual, and also _extremely_ pissed. Her emerald eyes flash with anger when she looks in Kara’s direction, and Kara is surprised by the silent way in which she ushers her into her office. 

“Take a seat, Miss Danvers,” Lena says in a clipped tone as she sits behind her desk. Her gaze never leaves Kara, and she’s instantly 10 times more nervous underneath that stern stare. Lena spends a few moments checking the files in front of her before she lifts her gaze back to her, narrowing her eyes at Kara when she notices she hasn't moved from the doorway. The sharp look she sends her is all that Kara needs, and she rushes to sit down opposite her.

Disappointment oozes from Lena, and Kara immediately feels more ashamed. She always respected Miss Luthor, and Kara hates herself for letting her down. Her eyes drop back down to Kara’s file, her lips pursing as she reads, and Kara realizes she doesn't have a leg to stand on. Lena is going to fire her and she’s just gonna have to deal with that.

“I’m sure you understand why you’re here, Miss Danvers,” Lena says, steepling her hands as she levels her with an intense stare.

“Yes, ma’am,” she murmurs. Kara fidgets with the hem of her shirt, having to force herself to maintain eye contact. “I’m sorry.” Lena’s eyebrows raise at her apology, and her lips purse together.

“For that, exactly? For being late 7 times in the last month alone? For being insolent to superiors? For not focusing on your tasks? Or for wasting this opportunity that someone more deserving could have been given?” The questions roll off her tongue, dripping with acid. Kara bows her head, feeling very much like a scolded child. “Please look at me when I’m talking to you, Miss Danvers!”

Kara’s head snaps up, wincing at the look Lena is giving her. Lena now seems less furious, but definitely disappointed. Kara doesn’t know what to say. Apologizing again seems redundant and she doesn’t think Miss Luthor will appreciate it.

“When we hired you, we spoke to your professors from NCU,” Lena says. “They all said the same thing. That you were smart and full of potential, but you lacked discipline. You passed your classes easily, despite making minimal effort, but you rarely got to class on time. They also said your attitude was poor, but your essays intrigued me, Miss Danvers. I had hoped you would be worth taking a risk on,” Lena says with a sigh. “So far, you’re not proving me right. You’re in the real world now, and you have to earn your place here.”

“I understand, Miss Luthor,” Kara murmurs, biting her lip as tears start to well in her eyes. “I’ll collect my things.” Kara stands, preparing herself for the inevitable walk of shame towards the exit.

“Sit down, Miss Danvers! I’m not finished,” Lena scolds. Her emerald eyes flash and Kara slams her butt back down onto the seat. “I’m not firing you,” her boss continues. Kara opens her mouth to speak, but is silenced when Lena holds up a pale hand. “I’m going to give you a choice. I want you to listen very carefully and let me finish before you speak. Can you do that?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara’s heart pounds. She had been convinced that Lena would fire her, and she’s weirdly more nervous now that she knows that isn’t happening.

“I can see the potential you have, Miss Danvers. I believe that, with some guidance and discipline, you can go extremely far within this company. If you stay, I will personally help you improve your work ethic. You will move to one of the desks just outside of my office so I can keep an eye on you. You will answer directly to me and I’ll deal with any, and all, infractions personally.

Lena pauses, watching Kara carefully. Kara swallows thickly, not daring to speak until she is asked to do so. Her mind races, thinking of all of the ways Miss Luthor could deal with her infractions, her brain honing in on the most taboo option. The CEO isn’t hinting at what Kara thinks she is, right?”

“Or,” Lena continues, “I will call security and they will escort you from my building,” she says with a pointed look. “I will, of course, provide a reference which will only highlight the more positive aspects of your time here. I won’t make it harder for you to find a new job.” Lena pauses, silently appraising Kara for a short moment. “Do you have any questions, Kara?” she asks, surprising her with the use of her first name.

Kara opens her mouth, but no words seem to come out. She really wasn’t prepared for this. Kara thought she would cry, or beg Lena for another chance. She didn’t think her boss would offer any other kind of way out of this mess. Lena leans back in her chair, eyeing Kara curiously during her internal discussion.

“What do…” Kara stutters and stops, forcing herself to take a deep breath before continuing. “You said you’d deal with infractions personally. How would you do that?” she asks, noticing that Lena smiles slightly at the question.

“How would I deal with you?” Lena clarifies, waiting for Kara to nod. “Well, your punishment would depend on the circumstances,” she vaguely says. Kara can tell Lena is protecting herself, unwilling to reveal too much until she has a better idea of how Kara feels. “Please do not misconstrue this, Kara. I would never do anything to you without your consent.”

“Okay,” Kara nods. She chews on her bottom lip for a moment, watching Lena and searching for clues. Lena doesn’t give anything away. “I don’t want to lose this job, ma’am, but I don’t know what I’m agreeing to yet.” Kara sounds much more confident than she feels, but she needs the clarification. “If I agree to the first option, what will happen?”

Lena smiles ruefully, one eyebrow lifting.

“If you agree, I will call downstairs and inform security that they are no longer required,” Lena states. “Then, I will bend you across my desk and spank some sense into your behind.”

Kara freezes, her jaw comically dropping open. Lena actually said that, right? Kara isn’t imagining it. She’d be lying to herself if she said that she didn’t have those kinds of thoughts about her boss, but Kara never believed any of them would come to fruition.

“Like I said, Kara, it is entirely your decision. Nothing will happen without your consent,” Lena assures her. “I do think you need some rules in your life and someone to hold you accountable. I could be that person.”

Kara is silent for a few moments, and Lena patiently allows her the time she needs to come to a decision. Kara can’t even imagine how embarrassing it would be to have her boss spank her, and yet she can feel her underwear dampening the more she thinks about it. Kara blushes, desperately hoping that Lena can’t notice that she’s turned on.

She wants to say yes. She can always change her mind if the arrangement isn’t working out, but Kara figures it’s at least worth a shot.

“I uh… I agree to the first option, ma’am.”

Lena smiles at Kara, clearly impressed with her decision. She stands and strides across her office, and the loud click of the door locking makes Kara’s stomach lurch. She watches as Lena comes back to the desk and presses down on the intercom, informing security that the situation is in hand and they are no longer required. She then moves to stand behind Kara, gently grasping her arm and urging Kara to her feet.

“Are you sure about this, Miss Danvers?” Lena asks, staring deep into baby blue eyes. “This will hurt and I will not hesitate to do it again if I deem it necessary.” Kara swallows, her mouth suddenly dryer than the Sahara.

“I’m sure,” Kara whispers, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. So loud that Kara is fearful that Lena may hear it.

“Very well,” Lena nods. Her hands reach for the button on Kara’s slacks. Kara’s pretty sure she’s going to drop dead from sheer humiliation as they’re lowered to her knees. Thank Goodness she’s wearing nice underwear today.

Lena guides Kara towards the desk and bends her across it, seemingly gifting Kara the small mercy of keeping her underwear in place. Lena’s hand is warm on her lower back as she holds Kara in place, rubbing ever so slightly in an attempt to calm the shivering rookie journalist over her desk.

Kara isn’t expecting the first smack and she hears it before she truly feels it. The second rocks her forward as it lands on her upturned bottom, Lena’s hand landing again before Kara can even cry out. Her boss doesn’t say a word to her, the punishing rhythm of her hand the only sound in the room.

Kara’s whimpers soon join it, warmth beginning to spread across her cheeks - a small fire building beneath Lena’s stern hand.

She’s soon crying out after each spank, her hands balling into fists as Kara forces herself not to reach back in an attempt to protect herself. It doesn’t take long for Kara to begin sobbing, both from pain and guilt. Her bottom cheeks jiggle from the force of Lena’s spanks and, despite the burning, Kara can feel her center throbbing with each firm connection.

Her underwear is definitely ruined. Kara can feel the soft crotch sticking to her wet cunt and she longs for friction. In her fantasies, Lena’s hand would drift lower and spart her sticky folds, fingering her as she punishes, but this is purely punishment.

Her panties are tugged upwards and pulled taut, revealing more of her pink skin and Lena’s hand on her bare ass is like molten lava. Kara can’t believe just how much protection her thin underwear had offered her. The soaked material of her underwear is tight against her clit, but Kara dare not move. She can’t even imagine what Lena would do to her if she were to be caught getting herself off.

Specific attention to her sit-spots causes Kara to drop forward, sobbing bonelessly over the CEO’s desk. Lena stops as soon as she witnesses the remorse, and the hand that made Kara cry is soon rubbing her back.

“You took your punishment very well, Kara,” Lena soothes her. “I’m very proud of you.” Kara continues to cry as she is comforted, the embarrassment long gone as she laps up all of Lena’s soft attention. Lena even pulls her slacks back into place for her, sure fingers clasping them closed. “Is this something you wish to continue going forward?” Lena asks, gentle hands helping Kara up from the desk.

Kara sniffles, reaching back to rub her butt and pouting when Lena catches her wrist with a shake of her head. Message received: no rubbing. Lena shoots her an expectant look and Kara realizes she’s still waiting for her answer.

“Yes,” Kara murmurs, suddenly shy.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Lena nods. “I expect you to be here at 9am tomorrow morning. We have a lot to discuss and I expect you to be here on time,” Lena says, her voice taking on a stern edge. “I’d hate to have to punish you again so soon…” The threat is left dangling in the air between them. Kara swallows thickly, nodding.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Lena studies her for a long moment, emerald eyes narrowed into slits. It’s like she’s trying to read Kara’s thoughts, and she sincerely hopes that she can’t - there’s nothing PG going on inside Kara’s mind right now. She’s going to be uncomfortable all day until she can rush home and have a little one-on-one time with her vibrator.

“Very well. Collect your things from your desk and I’ll have my assistant show you to your new one.” Kara realizes then that Lena had known she would say yes to this arrangement all along. It makes her heart skip a beat and do a funny little dance inside her chest. “Now, Kara,” Lena states, one eyebrow lifting dangerously.

“Yes, ma’am! Thank you!” Kara rushes to the office door and unlocks it, pausing and looking back when Lena calls out to her.

“I mean it, Kara. 9am sharp! Do not be late.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara makes it to work 15 minutes early, a record for her, and she rushes straight to her new desk. Lena is leaning against the doorframe of her office, casually chatting to an assistant, and she smiles when she notices Kara’s timely arrival. She watches Kara get situated behind her desk, no longer listening to whatever the assistant is saying to her.

Her gaze burns into the back of Kara’s head, Kara blushing profusely as she forces herself to focus on setting herself up for the day. She turns her monitor on and sighs when she catches sight of her reflection on the screen. Kara had spent the majority of the night tossing and turning. The little sleep she did get had been infiltrated with dreams of Lena Luthor. Her ass had recovered from the spanking, but Kara’s mind certainly hadn’t.

Kara just can’t get Lena out of her mind and her vibrator just didn’t cut it last night. She’s not going to fare much better today, it seems, as Lena looks  _ good _ . Her fitted, and mostly likely expensive, pantsuit hugs Lena’s curves and it takes all of Kara’s self control to stop herself from staring. Instead, Kara stares at her email box, her heart suddenly hammering within her chest.

“Miss Danvers,” Lena calls from her office doorway, and Kara’s head instantly jerks upwards. “A word, please,” Lena says, inclining her head towards the inside of her office. Kara almost trips over her own feet in her haste to comply, completely missing the endeared smile that briefly ghosts across Lena’s lips. 

Lena moves to sit behind her desk and motions for Kara to close the door. Kara does so and self consciously shuffles to stand in front of Lena’s desk, only sitting down once Lena gives her permission to. Lena doesn’t speak for a moment and Kara grows nervous beneath her penetrating gaze. She gnaws on her bottom lip, shyly meeting unreadable emerald eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Lena finally asks. She seems genuinely interested in Kara’s answer. Kara thinks it’s nice to actually have someone care about her wellbeing for once.

“I’m fine, Miss Luthor,” Kara murmurs, her voice cracking and betraying her nerves. Lena smiles ruefully, eyes crinkling at the edges.

“Do you wish to continue with the arrangement?” Lena asks. She’s straight to the point and Kara respects that.

“I do,” Kara nods. She means it. She’d thought about it for hours last night. At first, Kara felt like a bit of a failure for needing someone to take control, but she knows opportunities like this don’t come along very often. At least not in real life. Lena’s attractive, and nice, and Kara had liked handing control over to her. 

The spanking had hurt, of course, but she’d felt relieved and forgiven afterwards. Kara had felt safe, too - taken care of for the first time in her adult life.

“I’m very glad to hear that, Kara,” Lena states with a gentle smile. “I’m also extremely pleased that you were on time this morning. It shows that you’re capable, and it certainly proves that you were in need of a guiding hand.” Lena’s lips quirk into a smirk, and Kara blushes when she realizes Lena is teasing her, but she doesn’t disagree with the comment. “I have to leave for L-Corp for an important meeting in a few minutes, but I have a small assignment for you before I go,” Lena says.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara nods. The title falls from her lips with surprising ease outside of a punishment setting, but Lena looks pleased.

“I want you to write me a list of rules that you think you need to abide by,” Lena softly orders. Kara’s eyebrows lift, surprised to have so much say in the arrangement already. “I’d like to see which areas you’d like to improve on,” Lena clarifies. “This is a team effort, Miss Danvers. I’m here to guide you and hold you responsible for your misdeeds, but it is not a dictatorship. You have a say in how this works. Do you think you can write a small list for me?” Lena questions.

“Yes. Of course, Ma’am,” Kara nods. Honestly, she has no idea what to write, but she doesn’t wish to disappoint Lena so early on in the day. Lena beams, green eyes shining with pride.

“Good girl,” Lena praises. Kara squirms. It’s crazy to her that 2 little words can make her feel so vulnerable, yet so wonderful at the same time. Lena stands, shooting Kara an expectant look. “Go on now, Kara,” she urges.

Lena walks Kara out of her office and motions for her to go back to her desk. She smiles politely at her two assistants before glancing back at Kara, eyebrows raised. “Send me that email as soon as you can, Miss Danvers,” Lena says, back in business mode now that she’s around her other employees.

“Sure thing, Miss Luthor.” Kara sits back behind her desk and discreetly watches Lena leave, once again admiring the cut of her suit. Kara’s desk is in the corner, her screen out of view of everyone else, but her ears still burn as she opens her emails. Nobody else has any idea of the contents of the email Kara needs to send, and they’re not interested, but Kara still feels dirty.

She thinks back to all of the issues she got into trouble for at school, embarrassed to realize that many of them are still issues she struggles with today. Kara’s still the least punctual person she knows, and she definitely has a bad habit of using her cell phone to procrastinate. Those issues should probably be reflected in the list, Kara thinks. She blushes when she remembers Lena scolding her yesterday for her insolence and lack of focus.

A lightbulb flashes in her mind, and Kara bites down on her lip to stop herself from grinning. Lena is testing her, clearly attempting to find out if Kara was really listening to her yesterday. It’s obvious to Kara that Lena wants her to prove that she is ready and willing to change her behavior. Otherwise, this is all a waste of the CEO’s valuable time.

  1. I will be on time.
  2. I will only use my cell phone during designated break times.
  3. I will be respectful to all colleagues.
  4. I will make 100% effort at all times.



Kara gazes at the list she’s hastily put together in her email, scrunching her nose as she tries to work out if Lena is expecting more or not. Honestly, she feels a little awful. She’s clearly not been a reliable person to be around and Kara isn’t sure that she actually deserves the extra chance she has been gifted. All she knows now is that it’s up to her to prove that Lena is right to take a chance on her.

Lost in thought, Kara doesn’t even realize just how much time has passed until Lena steps out of the elevator. Kara winces at her boss’ return, well aware of how much time she has wasted while Lena was gone. She quickly sends the email, pulling a face when the whooshing sound causes Lena to look across at her, one eyebrow arching.

Lena stops in the doorway of her office and crooks her finger, beckoning Kara towards her like an unimpressed mother would to her child. Kara’s heart sinks, and she actively avoids looking at anyone else as she makes her way towards the office. Lena sends her inside and follows her, closing and locking the door with a firm click.

She moves to sit behind her desk. Kara, having not been asked to sit, stands in front of the desk and anxiously wrings her hands together. Lena is silent as she reads the list of rules Kara had sent, a small scoff escaping her full lips when she finishes.

“100% effort,” Lena muses, shooting Kara a look that she can’t decipher. “Tell me, Kara, what else did you do while I was gone.” Kara’s stomach churns, already knowing that Lena isn’t going to appreciate her answer.

“Nothing, Ma’am,” Kara whispers, ashamed. Lena purses her lips and Kara curses herself for letting her down again so soon.

“Do you believe you gave your full effort this morning?” Lena asks. Her piercing green eyes never leave Kara, and she seems to be daring Kara to lie to her. It’s tempting, but Kara can’t do it. She can’t waste Lena’s time like this.

“No, Ma’am,” Kara admits. Lena makes a disapproving noise deep in her throat and her gaze grows hard. Kara could lie to herself and say it doesn’t turn her on, but her body betrays her as heat travels downwards.

“Well, we will be dealing with that transgression in a moment, but first I’d like to discuss the rules.” Lena types something in her computer and lifts a single finger, signalling to Kara to stay exactly where she is. Lena prints the list and slides it across the desk to Kara, urging her to take the paper into her shaking hands. “I have some rules of my own,” Lena says.

Kara looks down at them, still  _ mortified _ by the knowledge that she’s going to be punished again. Her boss has added 3 rules to the list and, as she reads them, Kara knows for a fact that her ears have turned bright pink.

  1. You will go to bed 8 hours before you need to wake up.
  2. You will not consume alcohol on weeknights.
  3. You will be completely honest with me at all times.



“I require you to be well rested and fully prepared to work when you walk in these doors each morning, Kara,” Lena states. “I’m well aware of just how many times you’ve arrived at work hungover and unable to fully complete the tasks assigned to you. I will not stand for that anymore, Kara. Do you agree to the rules I’ve added?” Lena questions.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Kara is embarrassed and ashamed that she needs to be guided such as this, but she can’t truthfully deny that she truly does need some rules and discipline in her life. And, of course, what use are rules without someone there to hold Kara accountable when she breaks them?

“Very well,” Lena nods with a smile. She watches Kara for a moment before she stands, Lena slowly making her way towards her. “I clearly need to show you how serious I am, Kara. I showed you some mercy yesterday by allowing you to keep your underwear in place. That’s not going to happen this time.”

Lena places her hand on the small of Kara’s back and gently pushes her towards the desk, bending Kara across it. The list of rules is taken from Kara’s hand and placed directly in front of her face, the words seeming to mock her as she blushes down at them.

“When I see you tomorrow, I expect these rules to be memorized,” Lena warns, flipping Kara’s skirt upwards. “My office is soundproof, so feel free to make as much noise as you need to,” she adds in a much too casual tone of voice.

Kara’s shiver is involuntary, the anticipation throwing her off as Lena makes her wait for a moment, and she is pretty sure she can feel her heartbeat between her legs.

Kara jerks in surprise when Lena’s fingers hook into the waistband of her underwear. She squeezes her eyes closed, as though not being able to see anything would change the outcome. There’s a single, swift tug and her underwear hits the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come find more sin here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come find more sin here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

It’s hard for Kara to believe that it was only yesterday that she was called up to Lena’s office after being late once again. She’d entered the office prepared to be shamed and fired, and left with a tingling ass and a second chance. It’s a minor miracle that Kara has managed to keep this job for as long as she has and, honestly, she’s kinda judging them a little for putting up with her bullshit for so long.

Kara’s desperate to change things, though. She has no plans to throw this surprising second chance away. Lena clearly sees something in her and wants to guide Kara towards improvement, and Kara is inherently grateful for the opportunity to prove herself.

It’s why, for the second time in 24 hours, Kara is bent over Lena’s desk.

Lena makes her wait, bare from the waist down and full exposed to her stern gaze. Kara didn’t realize just how turned on she was until the chilled air from the AC had hit her soaked center, and she buries her face in her forearms to hide her embarrassment. Her arousal leaks to her thighs, leaving the soft skin slick. There’s no way Lena can’t see how turned on she is.

The first slap to her bare ass causes Kara to rock forward, and she hisses through her clenched teeth. Lena doesn’t even give her a chance to breathe before her hand falls again, and again, and again. Until yesterday, Kara had never been spanked before in her entire life, and she’s now learning that there’s more than one way a punishing hand can land.

Sometimes, Lena will cup her hand and there will be more noise than pain. A way to protect her hand, Kara assumes. Other times, it’s a sharp sting just from her fingers which undoubtedly leaves a streak of pink behind. Kara’s least favorite, though, is the technique Lena seems to favor. 

Her full hand slaps solidly right where Kara’s cheeks meet her thighs. She’ll feel those spanks every time she sits down for the rest of the day. As much padding as Kara’s bottom has, it’s no match against Lena’s steel hand. Kara’s butt tingles and burns, Lena’s continuous assault causing her to squirm against the cool desk. 

Kara’s already working out that Lena likes her ass, and a part of her wonders why she’d be so mean to her favorite area.

“Rule one, Miss Danvers!” Lena suddenly demands. Kara falters. Her brain is foggy, only able to focus on the growing warmth spreading across her bottom. “Rule one!” Lena repeats, punctuating her demand with a particularly hard slap to Kara’s upper thigh.

“I will be on time!” Kara is somewhat impressed with herself for being able to actually speak. Her core throbs almost as much as her bottom, her body betraying her during the punishment. She’s soaked. Her cunt clenches around nothing, desperating seeking to be filled.

It’s confusing. The fire being lit on her ass is unlike any other pain Kara has felt, and yet she’s never been more turned on in her life. Kara wants nothing more than to be violated by the fingers on the hand that punishes her.

“Rule five,” Lena says, surprising Kara and clearly attempting to catch her off guard. The longer Kara takes to answer, the harder Lena spanks her. One particularly hard smack makes her ears ring, and Kara howls.

“I’ll go to bed eight hours before I need to wake up!” Her response flies out in a garbled squeal, but Lena seems to accept it. Lena’s firm, and expects the best, but she’s not cruel. Kara’s sobbing freely now, softly begging Lena to stop as she slumps bonelessly across the desk.

The assault on her bottom slows, a firm spank landing every ten seconds or so. Each spank is followed by a gentle rub, and eventually it ends. Lena’s hand, the one that reddened her behind, softly strokes the inflamed flesh.

“There’s my girl,” Lena murmurs. “You took your punishment well.” Lena soothes her, her voice and hands offering as much comfort as is possible. Tears stream from Kara’s red eyes, each breath catching in her throat as she desperately tries to calm herself. She’s surprised when Lena pulls her up from the desk and wraps her arms around her. Kara thinks she should be embarrassed, but it’s all she can do to bury her face in the crook of Lena’s neck.

Lena smells nice, like lavender detergent and perfume. Her arms are tight around Kara, and Kara can’t help but sink further into her embrace.

“It’s okay that you liked it,” Lena whispers into her ear. Kara stiffens, not knowing what to say as she tries to pull away from Lena. “No, no, don’t do that,” she gently admonishes. “I’ve got you. I’m very proud of you,” Lena tenderly murmurs. “I know you liked it,” she continues, her hand still massaging gentle circles into Kara’s trembling spine.

“I did,” Kara bashfully admits. “I’m sorry.” She burrows further into Lena, praying that she won’t be pushed away. She isn’t.

“You don’t have to be sorry, pretty girl,” Lena assures her. “It’s a very normal reaction, but unfortunately I only reward good girls who don’t break the rules. Maybe if you can show me that you’re a good girl then I’ll treat you like one.” Kara blushes, unable to admit out loud that she’d love that. Lena seems to already know.

Lena reaches out and cups her mound, fingertips inches away from Kara’s glistening folds. Emerald eyes bore into blue, Lena’s head tilting ever so slightly as her finger dips into the slick mess that Kara has made of herself. Kara shudders, her hips stuttering forward at the touch.

“Is this what you want, Kara?” Lena asks, her voice a mere whisper. Kara nods, almost giving herself whiplash with how vehement she is. “Use your words, pretty girl.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lena grins at the response, eyes crinkling at the corners. Kara’s hips jerk when Lena spanks her cunt, her clit throbbing and demanding attention as it peeks out from its hood.

“Well then,” Lena sighs, “perhaps you’ll decide to be a good girl from now on.” Lena raises a brow and steps away from Kara. She walks across her office and pours herself a healthy measure of scotch from the crystal decanter. Lena takes a long sip and watches Kara over the rim of the glass, eyes darker than usual. “If you can prove yourself, I’ll have Snapper assign you more interesting articles,” she says.

Kara’s shocked to say the least. Just yesterday she was an underachieving entry level employee, and now the CEO wants to offer her a chance to work upwards within the company. Kara certainly doesn’t believe she deserves the opportunity, but she’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She doesn’t know what to say, but it seems Lena isn’t quite finished anyway.

“Whenever I tell you to do something, you will do it,” Lena says, her tone suddenly hard. “If you do it well, I will reward you. If you mess it up due to lack of effort, I will punish you. If you think my hand hurts, then you definitely don’t want to meet the hairbrush I keep in my desk,” Lena warns.

Kara flushes pink, unable to hold Lena’s gaze as she stares down at her shoes. It’s then that she remembers her panties that lay on the floor, but Kara doesn’t grab them. Lena hasn’t given her permission to do so, and she doubts her bottom could handle another punishment right now. Especially not from a hairbrush.

“Are you listening to me, Kara?” Lena demands, her voice cracking like a whip from across the office.

“Yes, ma’am!” The answer comes quickly, probably too quickly. “Thank you,” Kara adds as an afterthought. Lena hums a response and saunters towards her, much like a predator stalking its prey. Kara takes a step backwards without even realizing it.

“Don’t thank me yet, Miss Danvers,” she husks, her teeth catching on her bottom lip. “I will be watching you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come find more sin here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come find more sin here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

When Kara wakes up to see her alarm clock flashing, her heart skips a beat. When she checks her cell and notices she’s overslept by almost an hour, it almost falls out of her ass entirely. Two weeks have gone by without incident and until now Kara has been thriving. She’s followed the rules impeccably, she’s well rested, and Kara has even noticed that her co-workers have warmed up to her again. Some even sit with her at lunch now.

Lena seems really pleased with her, too. Kara’s fluff pieces for the magazine have gone down well, even with Snapper, and Lena hasn’t needed to pull Kara aside in all that time. It takes time for a new journalist to find her place and Lena has been patient and kind after noticing the effort Kara has been making.

What does suck, though, is that Lena seems to give her less attention these days. She doesn’t ignore Kara, not at all, but there’s a lot less interaction between them. Lena still checks in with her daily, and makes time for small talk, but it’s not enough. The attention Lena gave Kara during the first week of the arrangement had almost been smothering, and Kara didn’t realize just how much she loved it until it dwindled. Hell, not loved - craved.

It doesn’t seem like Kara will need to worry about that today, though. There’s no way she’ll make it to work on time, and that smashes the first rule to smithereens. She’s certainly going to receive all of Lena’s attention now.

She knows she has to let Lena know, but Kara puts it off as long as possible. She showers and dresses, attempting to ignore the heavy feeling in her gut as she does so. Kara internally debates if she should reach out to Lena directly about being late, or if she should just tell Snapper like her co-workers would.

In the end, she decides to email Snapper and CC Lena into it, desperately hoping she’s making the right decision. Kara assumes Lena will already be pissed at her, and she sure as hell doesn’t want to anger her further.

What she doesn’t expect is the understanding response that follows Snapper’s simple ‘Okay.’

_ It’s quite alright, Miss Danvers. As I understand it, the city wide power outage caused a few different staff members some issues this morning. Please try and make it here as soon as possible. - L. Luthor _

Kara blinks, dumbfounded. She had built it up so much inside her own mind that it’s almost a shock to the system to see such a simple response. She briefly considers that Lena may just be keeping up appearances, but Kara soon quashes that idea. Lena didn’t even have to respond at all, and it feels like she really is trying to reassure her that it’s fine.

As quickly as Kara’s anxiety had built, it’s not so easy to calm herself down. She still feels jittery, and her leg bounces for the full bus ride to Catco. It’s a little after rush hour, though, and it doesn’t take as long as usual to reach the tall building.

She bumps into Lena before she even reaches her desk - literally.

“Whoa there, speed racer,” Lena grins, holding Kara’s shoulders to steady her. “I know I said as soon as possible, but I didn’t mean you had to break the sound barrier,” she jokes.

“I’m so sorry, Ma’am,” Kara rushes out in a guilty whisper. “I should have set a backup alarm on my phone. I really didn’t -.”

“Relax, Kara,” Lena cuts her off. “Accidents happen,” she smiles. “But a backup alarm is certainly a good idea going forward. Luckily, I already had one to wake me this morning.” Lena glances around, ensuring no-one is paying attention to them. “You’re not in trouble, honey. It was an accident, a one-off. It happens to everyone.”

“Oh.” Kara isn’t sure what to do or say.

“I have a meeting, but I’ll check in on you later. Why don’t you go and make up for lost time.” With a tiny squeeze to her shoulder, Lena sweeps away. Disappointment seeps through Kara’s veins like an insistent vine, and she doesn’t understand it all. She’d been convinced that she’d want to avoid a punishment, but Kara now feels a little lost without one.

She tries her hardest throughout the day, and manages to catch up with her workload, but Kara isn’t able to ignore the clenching in her stomach. Lena pops by only once and Kara misses her as soon as she leaves again. She doesn’t know why, but Kara wishes Lena had just spanked her this morning.

It feels as though Lena has moved on already. Lena is right, of course - it wasn’t her fault that she overslept, but her body still craves the attention from Lena’s firm hand. She spends the entire day wishing Lena would change her mind, but it never happens.

The lack of attention grinds on her, dragging her mood into a dark corner of her mind. She finds herself growing jealous of any coworker who even receives an ounce of eye contact from their boss. Kara misses Lena, she realizes, and her stomach flips. She’s becoming too attached too quickly, and she knows she has to do something about that. Approaching Lena may lead to rejection, but Kara needs to know now rather than later.

It’s why she’s now hanging back at the end of the day, watching everyone else pack up to go home. Kara knows Lena is still inside her office and will probably be there for another couple of hours. She  _ always _ works later than everyone else.

Kara smiles politely as her coworkers say goodnight, impatiently waiting for them to leave. She double checks her email inbox as she waits, her gaze constantly flitting towards Lena’s office door. Kara can’t help but wonder if she’ll piss Lena off with what she’s about to do, but she guesses that means she’ll end up getting what she wants either way - Lena’s undivided attention.

Kara waits another moment or two once everyone is gone, working up the courage to speak to Lena about her concerns. She’s terrified that Lena will just view her as needy, and will grow bored of her, but it will eat away at her if she doesn’t bring it up.

Blowing out a nervous breath, Kara approaches Lena’s open door, but doesn’t immediately knock. Lena is focused on some paperwork, her hair released from its high ponytail and her signature heels kicked aside. Kara suddenly decides not to disturb her, but Lena looks up at her before she can sneak away.

“Kara,” Lena smiles warmly. “I thought everyone had gone home for the evening.”

“Uh, yeah, they have,” Kara stumbles over her words. Lena’s brow furrows in concern and she stands up from her desk, padding across the office towards the nervous lurker. Without her heels, Lena is noticeably shorter than Kara, but she still strikes an opposing figure. Lena gently takes Kara’s hand into her own and pulls her into the office, closing and locking the door behind her.

“Come sit down, pretty girl,” Lena murmurs. She sits on the white sofa and pats the space next to her, watching Kara carefully when she doesn’t comply. Kara isn’t sure why she doesn’t follow the instruction, she’s certainly not meaning to disobey her. “You look kind of lost, little one,” Lena says with a gentle smile. Lena pats her lap this time instead, “come sit with me.” She reaches out to gently grasp Kara’s wrist and tugs her forward.

Kara allows herself to be pulled down to sit on Lena’s lap, instantly curling into her and resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena’s hair tickles her face and Kara can smell her coconut shampoo. Her back is gently rubbed and Lena hums a tune Kara doesn’t recognize. She leans into the affectionate attention, content to soak it all up.

“What’s rule number 7, little one?” Lena questions, her voice low and soothing. Kara shyly burrows deeper into Lena’s arms. Lena chuckles as her hand slithers down to pat Kara’s bottom, prompting a response from the quiet one in her lap.

“I will be completely honest with you at all times, ma’am,” Kara murmurs, her face flushing pink.

“That’s right, so why don’t you tell me what’s going on, little one?” Lena’s hand continues to pat her bottom, gently tapping out a consistent rhythm. “What brought all this on, hmm?” Lena is patient with her, sensing Kara’s need for a softer approach. Lena’s ability to read her hasn’t yet ceased to amaze Kara.

“I just miss you,” Kara grumbles, scowling at her hands as she wrings them together. She feels Lena’s hand still for a short moment, before soothingly continuing to pat. Kara’s admission has caught her off guard.

“I’ve been right here, little one. I haven’t gone anywhere,” Lena muses with a soft smile. She falls quiet for a moment and holds Kara close, clearly enjoying the cuddly one tucked close to her chest. “You’ve been such a good girl recently, but maybe you’ve missed having all of my attention,” Lena murmurs. “Is that it?” Kara squirms, her blush deepening.

“It’s different,” she whispers, nodding against Lena’s shoulder. She feels safe in Lena’s arms - protected - but somehow more exposed than she’s ever felt around her before.

“Maybe I need to make sure I praise my special girl more often,” Lena states, placing a sweet kiss into Kara’s hair. “Is that what you need, little one? To hear how much of a good girl you are?” she asks. Kara nods again, her cheeks burning. “I need to hear you say it, little one.”

“I can’t. I’m scared.”

“Scared of what, baby girl?” Lena asks. She doesn’t move Kara from her new favorite spot, but her hand switches from patting her bottom to rubbing instead. “You can tell me, I won’t judge you.”

“I’m scared that I’ll forget, that I’ll slip up.” A pout forms on Kara’s lips, the edges growing fuzzy as she slips into a subspace that she doesn’t fully understand yet. “I’m scared that you’ll just find me too needy and you’ll get bored.” Lena tsks and her chest heaves against Kara as she huffs out a sigh.

“I don’t think I could ever get bored of my sweet little girl,” Lena says. “Even if you forget and break the rules. That’s what I’m here for - to punish you and guide you back onto the right track when you mess up.” Lena leaves another kiss in Kara’s hair. “And, besides, what’s wrong with being a little needy? Maybe I enjoy being needed,” Lena teases. “I’m certainly enjoying having such a snuggly girl in my lap.” Lena squeezes her a little bit.”

“I don’t know what to call you when you’re like this,” Kara admits, her voice trembling and betraying how vulnerable she feels. “You don’t feel like Ma’am right now.” Lena hums her agreement and pets Kara’s hair.

“This  _ is _ a little different,” Lena agrees, “but I very much like taking care of you like this. A perfect little Mommy’s girl,” she murmurs. Kara’s heart skips a beat and her belly fills with warmth. “Or maybe you just need a soft Miss Lena to wrap you up in her arms and protect you.” Lena subtly offers her an out, but Miss Lena just doesn’t have the same effect on Kara.

Kara lifts her head from Lena’s shoulder and stares into emerald eyes that seem to pierce her soul, her own eyes wide and trusting. She’ll still need her strict, firm handed boss, but it would be nice to have someone who will tuck her into her arms when Kara is feeling a little more vulnerable. Lena can still be ma’am, but maybe Kara needs Mommy, too.

“Mommy,” she murmurs, testing out how the new word feels in her mouth. It feels nice - it feels  _ right _ . Lena beams at her, warm eyes crinkling as she reaches out to cup Kara’s face in a soft hand.

“Your mean old boss doesn’t always need to be here, does she? Sometimes you just need Mommy,” Lena murmurs, her features soft and tender. Kara feels herself grow warm, preening under the affection.

“Will you put me over your lap, Mommy?” Kara shyly requests, not missing the way Lena’s face slackens, surprised. “Not a big one,” she whispers, ducking her head to avoid Mommy’s gaze. Lena’s fingers catch her chin, gently tilting Kara’s head upwards to force eye contact.

“I think Mommy’s girl needs a small reminder, hmm?” Lena smiles at her, laughing sweetly at Kara’s eager nod. “Alright, little one. Mommy will help you.” Lena helps Kara maneuver herself so that she’s over Lena’s lap instead of in it. She rubs her hand over the seat of Kara’s skirt, humming her approval. “Mommy made a mistake by not giving this bottom of yours enough attention.

Kara flushes again and rests her head on top of her folded arms, stretched out across the couch and completely at Mommy’s mercy. Her skirt is flipped upwards and her panties dragged down to her knees, the heat in Kara’s belly becoming much harder to ignore.

Lena softly rubs her bare ass, her hand warm and comforting against the smooth skin. Kara quietly whimpers, happily wiggling her hips. Lena’s hand trails downwards, fingers whispering through wet folds and spreading slick heat towards her clit.

“Someone’s excited to be over Mommy’s lap,” Lena teases, her fingertips dancing towards Kara’s entrance. Kara whines when Lena’s hand stills, before being brought back up to rest on her exposed bottom. “I think I’d like to warm your bottom up first, little one,” Lena whispers. 

It’s different this time, and not just because Kara is spread across her lap instead of the desk. Lena, Ma’am, would spank hard and fast, the flat of her hand beating some discipline into her bare ass. She would scold her, tell Kara what she did wrong and how she can improve. Kara’s boss would make her cry until she begs for forgiveness.

Mommy, however, wants Kara to enjoy it. The first spank to her bare bottom is with a cupped hand that stings her cheeks before quickly dying into a pleasant warmth. Mommy’s free hand rubs her back, drawing Kara further into subspace but keeping her close - present.

Kara feels her ass jiggle as Mommy’s hand claps against the underside of one cheek, the same hand instantly rubbing the sting away. She’s slow, methodical, her experienced hand warming the skin of Kara’s behind.

Kara realizes now how truly erotic a spanking can be. Spread across another’s woman’s lap, her ass tingling instead of aching. Mommy’s hand will dip lower every so often, deft fingers teasing Kara’s straining, little clit. Her fingers are still slack when she spanks Kara again, adding to the momentary sting.

Kara is a trembling, whimpering mess over Lena’s lap. She can feel her pulse in her clit, and she can’t hold back the impulse to grind against Mommy’s knee. Lena cups her mound, quickly putting a stop to Kara’s naughty actions.

“That’s Mommy’s job, baby girl,” Lena gently scolds. “You want Mommy to have fun too, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Kara gasps, her hips jerking without her permission.

“Good girl,” Lena praises. “Such a good girl. If only you could see your lovely pink bottom,” she coos. Her hand rubs the warm skin, chasing away any of the remaining sting. “Mommy wants you to ask for her whenever you need to.” Mommy lightly fingers her, one long digit sliding into Kara’s soaked entrance. It’s quickly followed by a second, and Kara moans at the delicious stretch. “Can you do that for me, my good girl?”

“Yes, Mommy,” she mewls, pushing backwards against Lena’s fingers. Mommy allows it, pushing her fingers deep inside her and slowly thrusting them.

“Even if you’re in big trouble,” Lena states firmly. “If you need Mommy, I will be Mommy. I promise.” Lena twists and scissors her fingers inside Kara’s throbbing cunt. Kara shudders, keenly begging Mommy to keep going. “You’re getting so tight around Mommy’s fingers, baby.”

Kara pants, grinding back against Mommy’s hand with vigor and crying out whenever she uses her free hand to pinch her clit. Kara cums - hard. Fireworks explode behind closed lids, her toes curling into the leather sofa. Lena lazily circles her clit, squeezing every drop of pleasure from the shuddering, whining girl in her lap.

Tomorrow, Lena will be back to being Ma’am, Kara’s boss who holds her to high standards until she requests her soft Mommy’s presence. For now, though, she’s content to preen under Mommy’s caressing hands, lapping up all of her attention. Kara has never felt safer - more accepted - than right here in Mommy’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find more content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Kara is already at her desk when Lena arrives the next day, her emails cleared and her word document open on a new article. Lena  _ beams _ at her, emerald eyes shining and piercing into her soul. She looks thrilled to see Kara and doesn’t seem to be making any effort to hide it. Kara tilts her head in the direction of Lena’s office, alerting her to the fact that Snapper is making himself at home in there.

Lena rolls her eyes, but gestures for Kara to follow her. Kara follows, utterly confused, but intrigued. She sits down on the couch opposite Snapper, preferring to not sit next to him, and watches as Lena perches on the edge of her desk.

“Don’t worry, Miss Danvers, we’re not going to keep you for long,” Lena begins. “Mr Carr and I were discussing your recent progress and when I asked who should accompany me to a meeting today, he suggested you.” Kara’s brows lift in surprise and she glances across at Snapper’s grumpy features.

“I’d do it myself, but I have better things to do than listen to that well dressed sleazeball talk all day,” Snapper grunts. “I figured you’re not the worst rookie we’ve ever had,” he adds, refusing to compliment and encourage her too much. Lena rolls her eyes, but doesn’t reprimand him. Catco certainly needs Snapper Carr more than he needs them, and Lena has no desire to plead him to stay after his inevitable tantrum if she says anything.

“Morgan Edge will be discussing his new business model today and he has offered us an exclusive,” Lena tells Kara. “I’m meeting with several large business owners from around the city today, and I’d like you to take notes for an article about Edge. Does that sound alright to you, Miss Danvers?”

“Of course!” Kara is aware of how embarrassingly eager she sounds, but she doesn’t care. This article could do a lot for her career. "Thank you, Miss Luthor. I won't let you down!"

“Excellent,” Lena smiles. “I’ll need you to join us in the conference room at noon. Please don’t be late.” Lena gestures towards the door, surprising Kara with the abrupt dismissal. She blushes and stumbles to her feet, quietly thanking them againas she rushes from the office. The door is closed behind her and Kara can hear a debate spring to life from within the office. 

Maybe Snapper isn’t all that thrilled about the idea, after all, but that's fine with her. If he is hesitant about Kara taking the lead on this article, then she's more than happy to prove his doubts wrong.

\-----------

Kara’s bored. No, she’s beyond bored - she’s dying a slow, miserable death at the hands of the most annoying, self involved man on the planet. Kara isn’t the only one suffering, it seems, as most of the room is stuck in a hazy fog of polite nods and tight smiles. The meeting was only supposed to run for an hour at most but Morgan Edge, one of National City’s biggest economic contributors, just  _ won’t stop talking. _

Kara can feel Lena looking across as her every so often, ensuring she’s still paying attention and taking notes for her article. Kara’s struggling, though. Her eyes itch, the warm air in the room adding to her drowsiness, but she forces herself to do as she’s told. Kara would be in so much trouble with Lena if she fucked this up due to lack of concentration, and she’s actually quite proud of herself for not earning a real punishment lately.

Her eyelids feel heavy by the time Edge announces that everyone should take a short break, and Kara inwardly curses herself for believing it was almost over. Everyone’s schedule is now completely fucked up, and she can tell just by looking at Lena that she’s in a foul mood.

Everyone begins to filter out of the boardroom and Kara escapes to the ladies room. She splashes some cold water on her face in an attempt to wake herself up a little bit. Kara dries off and stares into the mirror, barely recognizing the young woman looking back at her.

This last month with Lena, under Lena, has erased the dark circles from underneath crystal blue eyes. Her skin looks clearer, her golden hair less lank, and Kara’s eyes shine with an overall happiness that she’s never really noticed within them before. In just four short weeks, Lena has completely changed Kara’s life.

She steps out of the bathroom and walks straight into the person who seems to constantly dominate her thoughts. Lena is silent, but her green eyes are stormy as she grasps Kara’s elbow. Kara is led towards Lena’s office and she tries to work out if she’s in some kind of trouble or not. Her cunt pulses just at the mere thought.

Lena locks her office door as soon as they are both inside, her heels obnoxiously loud as she marches across the room to sit behind her desk. Kara awkwardly hovers nearby, awaiting some kind of instruction. She watches with concern as Lena massages her temples and sighs deeply. Lena looks up and smiles at Kara, tired but sweet, and pats her lap.

“Keep me company for a moment please?”

Kara blushes, but moves around the desk to perch on Lena’s firm thighs. She shyly ducks her head as soon as she meets Lena’s intense gaze. Lena’s arms wrap around her waist and she clasps them together against Kara’s hip, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

“That man is insufferable,” Lena bitterly remarks. “I’m not at all surprised that he’s hijacked everyone’s day.” Kara hums her agreement and rests her head on Lena’s shoulder, stifling a yawn even as she notices that Lena has been using a different shampoo. “I don’t like the way he keeps looking at you,” Lena murmurs, her arms tightening around Kara ever so slightly.

“I haven’t noticed, Ma’am.” It’s the truth. Kara had barely even glanced in Edge’s direction, her eyes only ever flitting between her boss and her notes. She feels Lena sigh against her and Kara allows herself to sink further into Lena’s gentle hold. It’s not lost on Kara that Lena seems to be taking some comfort just from her presence, and that makes her insides feel warm and fuzzy.

“Would you like to come home with me this evening?” Lena asks, surprising Kara. They’d definitely been growing closer, but Kara hasn’t even been in the vicinity of Lena’s apartment before. “It’s quite alright if you don’t want to,” Lena quickly adds, mistaking Kara’s silence for hesitance.

“No, I’d like to.” Kara lifts her head to gaze seriously at Lena. “I’d really like to.” Lena studies her for a moment, and it feels like those green eyes that Kara loves so much can see straight into her soul.

“You’ve more than proved yourself this past month, Kara,” Lena states softly. “If you wanted to stop the arrangement, it wouldn’t change your position within this company.” Kara feels her stomach drop. Panic swells in her chest and her heart pounds so hard that Kara is convinced Lena will hear it.

“You want to stop?” Kara’s voice trembles, her eyes welling with tears.

“Hey, no.” Lena lifts her hand to cup Kara’s face, her thumb gently stroking her cheek. “I definitely don’t want to stop. I just don’t want you to feel trapped, baby,” Lena murmurs. “We started this arrangement to give you a second chance, and you have  _ more _ than earned your position here with your hard work.” Lena sighs softly, praying Kara is taking her words to heart.

Kara bites her lip and looks away, staring out of the window as she desperately wills away the tears that threaten to fall. She knows this relationship isn’t conventional, but Kara has grown to adore being Lena’s girl. She craves Lena’s attention, both good and bad, and it would break Kara’s damn heart to see it end.

Kara would survive an ending if it had to happen. Of course she would, but it’s the last thing she would ever ask for. It’d leave a Lena sized hole in her life that would take a long time to close and heal, but maybe it would be better for Lena. This relationship, or whatever it is, must benefit Kara a lot more than it benefits Lena, and Kara is more than aware that she’d be punching above her weight if it grew into anything more.

“You’re being very quiet, pretty girl,” Lena states. To Kara’s horror, Lena looks nervous. “I said from the beginning that nothing would happen without your consent, and I meant that,” Lena says, her voice firm.

“I don’t feel trapped,” Kara reassures her. Lena’s hand grasps her chin, gently urging Kara to look at her. Kara’s breath hitches, catching in her throat as anxiety sits heavily in her chest. “I want this. I really, really do.”

Lena smiles, her eyes crinkling at the corners, and she leans forward. Her hands cradle Kara’s face as she kisses her softly. It’s the first time she has kissed her properly, and Kara relishes the feeling of soft, plump lips against hers. It’s sweet, tender, and Kara almost forgets that this is the woman who has spanked her until she cried on more than one occasion.

It’s over far too quickly for Kara’s liking, but she smiles when Lena rests her forehead against hers. They don’t have long before they have to return to the meeting, but they’re happy to soak up every ounce of each other whilst they can.

Lena seems wholly relaxed compared to how she was during the meeting, and Kara starts to realize that maybe Lena  _ does _ get something out of this, too. Lena’s fingers play with the ends of Kara’s hair, twisting it round and round before freeing the strands and starting all over again. Lena feels like an entirely different person than the woman who first bent Kara over her desk a month ago.

“We should get back,” Lena says, sounding like she'd rather do literally anything else. Her hand snakes down to pat Kara’s behind, signalling for her to stand up. Kara lets out a disgruntled groan, which makes Lena raise a perfectly manicured brow, but she forces herself to her feet.

“Maybe I will reward you tonight if you’re a good girl,” Lena murmurs, her hand resting low on Kara’s back as she leads her out of the office. The hand is removed as soon as the others come back into view, and Kara immediately misses the contact.

The rest of the meeting drags worse than before. Thankfully, Edge is no longer talking about anything Kara needs for the article, and Lena slides Kara’s notebook away from her, signalling it’s no longer necessary for her to take notes. Edge is essentially just gloating over a recent, big money business deal. Kara has no idea why she still has to be here.

She catches Lena’s attention and subtly jerks her attention towards the door, but Lena glares at her and shakes her head. Kara frowns and turns her attention back to Edge, realizing that he has noticed her attempts to leave.

“I’m not boring you, Miss Danvers, am I?” he asks, smirking at Kara in a way that makes her skin crawl. He's a creep, that much she knows for sure.

“Of course not, sir,” Kara politely responds, blushing her way through the blatant lie. She squirms as Edge watches her for a long moment before continuing with his bragging. Kara can feel Lena watching her for the rest of the afternoon, and she doesn’t look at all impressed.

She wants to rush back to her desk as soon as Edge finishes, but a stern look from Lena keeps Kara’s butt firmly planted on the seat. Kara watches her shake hands with Edge and the other associates, emerald eyes flicking towards her every few seconds. One of Kara’s colleagues shows everyone out, but Lena hangs back. She walks across to Kara and leans her hip against the edge of the conference table, her arms crossed and her lips pursed.

“This is part of your job, Kara,” Lena begins, her voice stern. “Entertaining and listening to middle aged men who all look and sound the same is boring, but it’s the job. I don’t like it. I have a million and one things that I’d much rather be doing than listening to him drone on, but this is business. As one of my employees, you represent me and my company. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara murmurs. It hurts her neck to look up at her from the chair, but Lena hasn’t asked her to stand so she stays put.

“I have to work twice as hard to even gain half of the respect Morgan Edge has,” Lena states. “They’re all watching me, waiting for me to screw up. I don’t care if he is talking about the most boring subject on the planet, you  _ will _ show him respect, because that’s how you show  _ me _ respect when you are representing my company.”

Kara’s face burns from the scolding and she bows her head, thoroughly chastised. She wasn’t thinking. She was just bored and desperate to be anywhere but in front of Edge. Lena leans down, her lips so close that they almost brush against Kara’s ear.

“If I have to reprimand you on the issue again, you  _ will _ feel the hairbrush that I warned you about,” she murmurs into Kara’s ear. Kara’s blush deepens, the tips of her ears turning a fiery red, and a heat settling low in her belly. “Do you understand me, little girl?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m sorry.” Kara squirms in her seat and Lena shoots her a knowing look.

“Good girl. Grab your things and meet me in my office,” Lena orders. “I have a couple of things I need to check on, but then we can leave.” She breezes out of the office and Kara can’t stop herself from watching her leave.

She takes her time getting her things together, and Kara is one of the last employees on the floor by the time she heads towards Lena’s office. Lena is finishing up a phone call when Kara reaches the doorway, and she’s unsure if she should walk inside or not.

Kara lingers there, chewing on her bottom lip and wondering if Lena still wishes to take her home tonight. Lena had seemed eager about it earlier, but that was before she’d needed to scold Kara for not paying attention. Kara watches her carefully as she ends the call and gathers her things, mentally preparing herself for rejection.

“Do you need to stop by your apartment before we head to my place?” Lena asks. Kara smiles, blowing out a breath that she didn’t even realize she had been holding. Lena frowns, not missing the obvious relief etched across her features. “Or would you rather I just dropped you off at home?” Lena questions when Kara doesn’t respond.

“No!” Kara blurts out, a little too abruptly. “No, Ma’am. I just thought you maybe wouldn't want me to come with you anymore,” she admits, a little embarrassed about her overthinking. Lena tilts her head, a fond smile tugging at her full lips.

“Kara, there are many ways that I may choose to punish you, but that wouldn’t be one of them,” Lena says gently. She crosses the room and cups Kara’s face in one hand. “You will have all of my attention and affection no matter what, little one. I wouldn’t use myself as a punishment.”

“Oh.” Kara pulls a face, feeling a little ridiculous for jumping to conclusions.

“I meant what I said earlier.” Lena murmurs. “You have earned your place here. You’re still learning, and you will slip up, but you’re doing a great job. I hope you’re not too upset with yourself just because I had to scold you.”

Kara is  _ mortified _ when she feels a tear slide down her cheek, and she doesn’t fully understand why she’s crying. Lena makes a sympathetic noise and wraps her arms around the crying woman, her warm hand rubbing Kara’s back.

“I’m sorry,” Kara sniffles. She allows herself to sink further into Lena’s embrace, feeling safe wrapped up in her arms. Lena clicks her tongue.

“Don’t be. I think it’s been a long, tough week so far, huh?” Lena sways them both a little bit, seemingly content to comfort Kara for as long as she needs her to. “Let me take care of you, little one. We’ll stop by your place and grab some of your things, and then you’re going to be all mine,” Lena murmurs.

“Maybe we could get some wine to have with dinner?” Kara asks. It’s a long shot, but she hopes Lena will take pity on her. Lena pulls back with a sigh, her hands resting on Kara’s shoulders as she eyes her critically.

“What day is it?” Kara stifles a groan at the question. God loves a tryer, right?”

“Thursday, Ma’am.”

“That’s right, and what is rule number six?” Lena questions with a pointed look.

“I will not consume alcohol on weeknights, Ma’am,” Kara sighs.

“That’s right,” Lena nods. “But don’t worry. I’m sure we can find something else to do. Her tone causes Kara to shiver, and her panties feel damp against her crotch. “Now, let’s go shall we? I’d hate to waste another moment of our evening together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this? I'd love to hear if you're enjoying it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your great feedback! :) [Find more content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Lena waits in her town car as Kara rushes up to her apartment and she’s somewhat relieved. She hasn’t seen Lena’s place yet, but Kara knows for sure that the penthouse apartment would make her shared apartment look like a hovel. Especially since one of Kara’s roommates is one of the messiest people she’s ever encountered in her entire life.

Nia, the roommate in question, is on Kara’s case the second she spots her frantically searching for clean clothes to stuff into an overnight bag.

“Where are you going? Who are you going with? When will you be back? Have you packed condoms?” Nia’s incessant questions follow Kara from room to room, the younger woman buzzing around her like an irritating flea.

“I have plans,” Kara says with a sly smile. Nia scoffs, barging into the bathroom as Kara grabs her toothbrush. “And I don’t need condoms,” she adds.

“You say that now, but he’ll hit you with the charm offensive, and the next thing you know you’re hitting up the drug store at 6am for morning after pills,” Nia scolds. “There’s no shame in being prepared, Kara.” With a barely restrained smile on her lips, Kara whips around to face her roommate.

“I don’t need condoms because there’s no penis involved,” Kara corrects her. Blue eyes glitter with amusement as she watches the penny drop.

“Oh…. _ oh _ .” Nia’s brows lift skywards, an easy grin slowing widening her lips. “I guess I always just assumed… actually, that’s my bad. I should know better than to assume.” She blows out a short burst of air and plants her hands on her hips. “Who is it? Is it someone I know? Does  _ Alex _ know?” Just like that, the bombardment continues.

“Nia, it’s still new,” Kara gently scolds. “She’s great, but I don’t want to jinx it. I have to go, but I’ll text you later so you know I’m safe, okay?” Nia doesn’t look at all convinced, but she relents with a nod.

“Just… be safe.”

“Of course,” Kara smiles, grateful that Nia is finally dropping it. She gives her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, before grabbing her bag and zipping it closed. Lena is on a phone call when Kara makes it back down to the car, and she signals for Kara to keep quiet. Her hand rests on Kara’s upper thigh when the driver eases the car away from the sidewalk. It’s nice - comforting.

Kara notices Lena watching her out of the corner of emerald eyes as they’re driven through the city. Her hand feels warm even through the thick denim of Kara’s jeans, and she becomes a little squirmy. She fidgets in her seat and Lena’s hand tightens, squeezing Kara’s thigh as she shoots her a warning look.

Kara is distracting her, and she’s not going to stand for that. Kara can’t help but notice that Lena is becoming more and more strict with her, and it makes her tummy feel weird in the best possible way. It also makes her want to test the boundaries, wondering how long it will take Lena to firmly put her back in her place.

Kara twists in her seat, watching Lena carefully and admiring her side profile. Her jawline is as sharp as her tongue can sometimes be, and Kara has never really noticed the shape of Lena’s nose before. She likes being close enough to spot a couple of freckles on Lena’s neck, and she reaches out to gently touch one.

Her hand is caught before it can reach the soft skin, and the look Lena shoots her makes Kara’s core throb. There’s a flash of something other than anger in those emerald orbs, though. It’s almost as if Lena is daring her to disobey, and that definitely doesn’t sound unappealing to Kara.

Kara’s hand is dropped and Lena’s grip returns to her thigh, a little higher this time. Kara regrets not wearing a skirt today. Heat settles deep in her belly, and the knowing smirk Lena sends her way confirms that she knows exactly what she’s doing to her.

One finger strokes Kara’s crotch, but she barely feels it through the thick denim. Lena’s voice never wavers, her phone conversation still in full flow as she teases her. With one practised hand, Lena unzips Kara’s jeans. Kara swallows thickly, her blood rushing in her ears as she barely refrains from ripping her jeans off right there in the car.

The partition between them and the driver is closed, but Kara is fully aware that the driver could still  _ hear _ them. The thought of being overheard unexpectedly causes arousal to leak from Kara’s slit. Her time with Lena is teaching Kara more about herself with each passing day.

Lena cups her mound through her underwear, and there’s no hiding the fact that Kara is soaked. Lena barely reacts, merely raises a perfect brow, but Kara knows for a fact that she must be thrilled about it. She’d bet an entire month’s salary on it.

Her touches are feather light, not enough to give Kara any kind of friction, but more than enough to drive her crazy. Kara stifles a moan when Lena’s finger ghosts across her clit, her thighs snapping closed and trapping Lena’s hand between them. It takes no more than a light pinch to Kara’s inner thigh to make her open them again.

Lena instantly removes her hand, lithe fingers pulling Kara’s zip closed. The disgruntled moan that slips from Kara’s lips is rewarded with a stern glance, but Kara can easily see the amusement hidden within forest green. 

Without even realizing it, or perhaps she had, Lena had distracted Kara from her impending nerves that had grown from visiting Lena’s apartment for the first time. Her fears still linger, though, scratching at the back of her mind and attempting to claw their way to the forefront. Maybe spending time with Lena outside work, and letting her get to know her better, will cause Kara’s fears to come to fruition. That she might not be good enough.

“Please,” Kara whispers, vulnerability coursing through her veins. Lena glares at her sharply for interrupting the call. “Please, Mommy,” she whimpers. It slips out of Kara’s mouth before she even realizes what she’s saying, but she doesn’t regret it.

The effect is instantaneous. 

Lena ends the call in a clipped tone, and her cell is shoved back into her purse before Kara can even blink. It’s like a switch has been flipped, Lena’s green eyes warm and soft as she smiles at Kara and strokes her face.

“You’re okay, sweet one,” Lena murmurs. “I’m right here.” Lena’s arm slides around her shoulders and Kara rests her head against her without needing to be prompted. Lena had been right before, it’s definitely been a long week and Kara is more than happy to let her take care of her. To let her be Mommy.

“We’re almost home, and then I’ll have you all to myself,” Lena says softly. Her fingers gently card through Kara’s silk hair, short nails lightly scratching at the nape of her neck. Kara’s so comfortable tucked against Mommy that she’s almost disappointed when the town car rolls to a stop.

The doorman is waiting and he lets them inside with a warm smile. Kara notices that he looks a little surprised to see someone with Lena, and she realizes that Lena probably doesn’t bring people home with her very often. It certainly bodes well for Kara that she’s seemingly made her the exception.

Lena takes her hand as soon as the elevator doors slide closed behind them. Her thumb rubs gentle circles into the back of Kara’s hand, green eyes intensely searching blue.

“Don’t look so nervous, little one,” Lena says kindly. “The only thing that has changed is the building.” Kara shyly ducks her head, only then noticing that Lena is carrying her overnight bag. She had completely forgotten about it, and an embarrassed blush seeps across Kara’s face as she reaches out to take it from Lena.

“Mommy’s got it.” Lena moves the bag out of her reach and kisses Kara’s cheek. Kara smiles sheepishly and wonders, not for the first time since this arrangement started, how on Earth she got to be so lucky. “Just relax. My good girl has more than earned a reward tonight, and I plan on ensuring she gets it,” Lena murmurs.

When Kara is led into the apartment, it’s nothing like she expected it to be. She’d assumed that it would be similar to Lena’s office. White, sterile, everything in its place, more like a catalogue page than a home.

But it’s not. Not at all.

Kara had been correct about the white, but she’s surprised by the sheer amount of colorful throws on the massive couch, and the pile of books haphazardly stacked on the coffee table. It’s clean and tidy, but definitely lived in. There’s even a coffee cup, presumably leftover from this morning, sitting in the sink.

Kara never thought Lena would be the type of person to leave even one dish for later. It makes her smile, but she isn’t sure why.

“Come on, little one. Mommy will show you where you can put your things.” Lena, Mommy, tugs on Kara’s hand and guides her to the bedroom. It’s much like the living room, white with splashes of personality and color. Kara’s starting to think that Lena has never had the chance to fully decorate the apartment, or if she just prefers the simplicity. What she knows for sure, though, is that she instantly feels shy about being in Lena’s bedroom.

This is Lena’s most private space. It’s the room where she rests and hides away from her responsibilities, even if only for a moment. Kara almost feels like she’s intruding as she watches Lena unpack her clothes. Lena places Kara’s pajamas on the bed, but hangs the rest of her clothes in the closet beside her designer suits. It makes Kara feel warm and fuzzy.

“Is this really what you want, little one?” Lena asks, stepping in front of Kara. The little one nods, embarrassingly eager, and Lena frowns. “I need you to be a good girl and use your words,” Lena chides.

“Yes, Mommy. This is what I want,” Kara obediently finds her voice. Lena beams at her, carefully unzipping Kara’s jeans again and allowing them to pool around her ankles. Kara’s baggy t-shirt, no longer tucked in, slips down to her mid thighs and completely covers her underwear.

“You look adorable,” Lena grins. She grabs Kara’s pajamas bottoms and holds them up, “pants or no pants?” Kara is surprised by the question, but it just shows how well Lena seems to understand her. She usually just walks around her apartment in a long t-shirt and underwear, but Kara hadn’t planned on doing that here.

“No pants, Mommy,” she whispers, and Lena instantly places them back on the bed.

“I just want you to be comfortable when you’re here,” Lena says, booping her nose. “You don’t need to be embarrassed around me, I promise.” Kara nods, smiling softly at Mommy. “Now, I think I’m going to make us some food and then I would like to spend some time snuggling with my favorite girl. How does that sound?”

“That sounds nice, Mommy.”

“Good girl for remembering to use your words.” The tips of Kara’s ears turn pink at the praise, and her smile widens so much that it makes her cheeks hurt. Mommy takes her hand again, her warm fingers threading through hers. “I meant what I said, Kara. Just please make yourself at home. There’s nothing to worry about, it’s just you and Mommy tonight.”


	7. Chapter 7

As it turns out, Lena is actually a decent cook. Kara had assumed that such a busy woman would never have time to hone the skill, but it certainly tastes like she does. It’s a pretty simple dish, pasta with a homemade sauce thrown together with whatever vegetables Lena found in her fridge, but it leaves Kara feeling full and content.

She’s slowly becoming more comfortable in her Mommy’s sacred space and she allows her blue gaze to roam around the apartment. Kara takes in each book, noting the many spines that have creased from frequent use, and her eyes linger on the very few personal pictures she can find.

Mommy watches her for most of the meal, never flinching whenever blue eyes flit upwards to meet the gaze. The gentle smile playing on her lips makes Kara flush, unused to being gazed upon so lovingly. Mommy makes her feel like the prettiest girl in the whole world, a timid creature to be nurtured and protected.

“Perhaps we can watch the sunset from the balcony,” Lena suggests. “I can wrap you up all cosy in a blanket to keep my special girl warm. Would you like that?” Kara nods, cheeks pinkening as she preens under Mommy’s attention. Lena smiles at her and stands, reaching for one of the many blankets hanging over the back of her couch. She takes Kara’s soft hand and leads her outside.

They sit together on Lena’s balcony, watching beautiful hues of red and orange bleed across the sky. There’s a soft blanket spread across their legs, and Kara happily rests her head on Lena’s shoulder. They’re silent for a while, content, and watch as the sky insidiously grows darker. The air becomes colder, clinging to their cheeks.

Lena’s hand disappears under the blanket and settles on Kara’s bare thigh, goosebumps erupting at her touch. Kara curls closer to her, tucking herself into Lena’s side as her hand snakes further up her leg. Lithe fingers sneak past the elastic of Kara’s panties, tugging the material aside. Soft folds are parted with a single finger, and Kara blows out a shaky breath. Lena slowly circles her clit, gathering sticky slick and spreading it around.

“Would my sweet girl like to play a little game?” Lena asks, her warm breath tickling the shell of Kara’s ear.

“Yes, mommy,” she gasps. Lena’s nail lightly trails across her clit, and Kara feels her cunt throb with need. Lena nibbles Kara’s ear, smiling against her soft skin when Kara whimpers.

“You can cum now, or later,” Lena murmurs, dipping one finger inside her. “If you cum now, you don’t get to cum again unless you win Mommy’s game.” Her finger curls inside Kara’s wet heat, and she relishes the feeling of the girl writhing against her. Lena adds a second finger, lazily pumping them in and out. She can feel Kara’s inner walls twitching, tight muscles fluttering around the digits.

“Better make up your mind, little one,” Lena warns. “Mommy doesn’t have all night.”

Now please, Mommy,” Kara whines, not at all caring about anything besides this moment. Lena grins, her fingers surging deeper inside Kara’s cunt. The palm of her hand nudges against her sensitive little clit, eliciting another whimper from Kara.

“Are you sure? I haven’t even told you the rules of the game.” Lena makes a valid point, of course, but Kara’s building orgasm is at the forefront of her mind. She can think of nothing else. All she wants is for Mommy to drag her release from her - to be at her mercy.

“Yes! I’m sure, mommy. Please,” Kara quickly tacks on. Mommy grins at her, her fingers driving into Kara with vigor. Kara bears down, grinding against Lena’s hand and whimpering. She can feel her cunt throbbing, clamping tightly around the long fingers. Kara’s head tilts backwards, her eyes closed and her jaw slack.

Lena’s thumb flicks back and forth, almost lazily, against Kara’s clit. She shudders, cumming hard and fast all over Mommy’s hand. Her body twitches, limbs out of her own control as Lena lightly fingers her through the wave of pleasure. Lithe fingers slide out of her with an obscene noise, and Lena holds them in front of Kara’s face with a tsk.

“You made a mess all over Mommy’s hand,” Lena chides, emerald eyes darker than Kara has ever seen them. Lena pushes her fingers into Kara’s mouth and she moans, tasting herself. Her tongue swirls around them, licking, suckling, cleaning them as best as she can.

“I hope you enjoyed that, my little brat. It’s going to be a long wait. Perhaps not ‘til tomorrow,” Lena warns. Her fingers are removed with a pop, and Kara stares at her in horror.

“Tomorrow?” she squeaks.

“I did warn you that you didn’t know the rules of the game,” Lena smirks. She stands and offers her hand to Kara, pulling her to her feet. She leads her back inside, Kara trailing behind her on wobbly legs as she’s tugged straight to Lena’s bedroom.

Kara’s t-shirt is pulled over her head and thrown aside, Mommy’s nimble fingers removing her bra a moment later. Lena then pauses, thumbs hooked into the elastic of Kara’s panties, awaiting her consent.

“Yes, mommy,” Kara nods, her breath puffing out in short bursts.

“Such a good girl,” Lena coos, beaming like the proud Mommy that she is. She whisks Kara’s panties down, leaving her completely bare in front of her for the very first time. Lena appraises her, darkening eyes roaming across every inch of exposed skin.

Kara fights the urge to cover herself, extremely conscious of the fact that Lena, Mommy, is still fully dressed. Gentle hands roam across her breasts, pinching and kneading the soft mounds of flesh. Lena hums her approval, squeezing and rolling an erect nipple between her fingers.

“Mommy’s girl has such pretty little tits. Are you ready for our little game?” Mommy asks. Kara’s cunt pounds in perfect rhythm with her heart, her answering nod a little too desperate. Her nipple is tweaked once more, pulling a whine from Kara. Lena boops her nose again, before making her way to the closet. She roots around for a moment, and turns to Kara with a smirk.

“This is for tomorrow.” Lena holds up a small plug, Kara’s bottom cheeks clenching as she swallows dryly. “I would like you to wear this whilst you work. If you can keep it in your bottom until lunch, I will let you cum,” Lena states, her voice dropping an octave lower. “Would you do that for Mommy?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Kara’s voice falls to a mere whisper, her eyes never leaving the almond shaped lump of steel in Lena’s hand. “I would do anything for you.” Her arousal trickles down the inside of her thigh, and Kara is so turned on that she can smell herself.

“And I you, sweet girl.” Lena cradles her face, her thumb stroking her cheek as she leans forward to sweetly kiss the naked girl. “Mommy will always be here for you, even when you’re a naughty, little brat.” Lena places the plug on her nightstand and slowly removes her shirt, revealing a crimson lace bra that no doubt cost a small fortune.

Kara stares at Lena’s soft, little tummy and she wants nothing more than to kiss every inch of exposed, creamy skin. Her jaw hangs loose as she shameless ogles Lena, disappointed when Lena makes no move to continue undressing.

“Lie on the bed, little one. Get nice and cosy against Mommy’s pillows and keep your legs wide open for me.” It takes a second for the order to break through Kara’s daze, but a sharp look sends her scrambling to do as she is told.

She crawls onto Mommy’s bed, her head and shoulders pressed into a mountain of soft pillows. Kara watches through hooded lids as Lena pulls something from her nightstand, and swallows thickly when strips of soft silk are dangled in front of her face.

“Red for stop, yellow to slow down,” Lena murmurs. “Do not be afraid to tell me when you don’t like something. I won’t ever be upset with you for saying no.

“Yes, Mommy.” Lena gently grasps her arms, tying the soft material around each trembling wrist and securing them to the headboard. Lena tugs, ensuring her little one is completely restrained, and smiles to herself. The mattress dips as she edges down to the bottom of the bed, kneeling between Kara’s spread legs.

“If you cum, you lose. Mommy won’t let you come for a week if you lose.” Lena warns. “All you have to do is make it to lunchtime tomorrow, and you win.” Lena says it as though it’s the easiest task in the world. “If you can do that I will fuck you whenever, and however, you want.”

Shit. Kara wasn’t expecting that and if Lena keeps saying those kinds of things, then she’s most definitely going to lose.

“I’ll try, Mommy,” Kara promises, panting as she watches Lena pull her hair up into a tight ponytail.

“If you lose, Mommy will also put you across her knee and spank your bare bottom,” Lena threatens, a smug smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Although, I’m not sure you’d really view that as a punishment.” Her finger swipes through Kara’s exposed folds, “you’re dripping all over my nice sheets just thinking about me spanking you.”

“I won’t come, Mommy,” Kara swears. She means it. She’s determined to prove herself, to do whatever it takes to show Mommy that she’s a good girl. Mommy shrugs and lowers herself between Kara’s legs, her cheek resting on her inner thigh as she inhales Kara’s heady scent.

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find more content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Kara shifts uncomfortably on her desk chair, ignoring the questioning looks from her co-workers. She can barely concentrate on the half written article in front of her, the words jumbling together and dancing across the screen. It doesn’t help that Lena’s lips wear a smug smirk whenever she passes Kara’s desk, green eyes gleaming with an amusement that has been present since last night.

She lost Mommy’s game. In fact, she lost three times.

Kara had tried her hardest, but Lena didn’t take it easy on her. Seeing her head buried between her thighs had stirred up powerful feelings that Kara didn’t quite understand. Completely at her mercy, whilst Lena’s tongue tortured her, Kara’s body had reacted exactly as she’d expected. She realizes now that Lena had known she would lose all long.

Mommy had been kind and offered her a chance to win back her orgasm privileges for the rest of the week, but she didn’t rescind the spanking she’d threatened Kara with the night before. She was barely awake before she was draped across Lena’s lap, her firm hand spanking Kara’s bare bottom raw.

That, combined with the plug, ensures Kara hasn’t been able to sit comfortably all morning. It’s humiliating, a hellish torture, and yet her underwear has been permanently ruined by stains of her slick. Each time she moves, even to reposition herself on the chair, the steel plug nestled between her cheeks shifts. Her whimpers are becoming harder and harder to hold back.

Kara’s entire body is on fire, as though her arousal has possessed her. The only thing that keeps her behind the desk is a fear of disappointing Lena, and she forces herself to keep writing. She’s been warned so many times now about her lapses in concentration that Kara knows for sure that her next slip-up will finally bring about an introduction to the hairbrush.

Her word count finally hits a productive number as her colleagues begin to filter out for lunch, and Kara blows out a sigh of relief. She waits until the elevator doors slide closed behind them before she slowly rises to her feet, relieving the pressure on her ass with a happy hum.

Lena’s on a conference call when Kara steps into her office, and she signals for Kara to stand in front of her desk. Kara locks the door and quickly does as requested, carefully watching Lena as she berates a bitter sounding old man. Lena looks furious, but her eyes soften whenever she glances in Kara’s direction.

The line between Ma’am and Mommy is beginning to blur, so much so that Kara has to remind herself to be careful whenever she speaks to Lena in public. Whether she’s punishing her or praising her, Kara doesn’t mind. All that matters to Kara is that she ends up tucked underneath Mommy’s sharp jaw whenever she’s finished with her.

Dark eyebrows lift when Lena catches Kara staring at her and she snaps her fingers, pointing to the empty space beside her. Kara rushes to do as requested and awkwardly shuffles, awaiting the next instruction. Lena gently pushes on her lower back, silently urging Kara to bend across her desk even as most of her attention remains on the conference call.

Kara’s ass juts out and she blushes, extremely aware of the large windows behind them. Nobody can see in, of course, but her body reacts as though it’s being presented on a well lit stage. She listens as Lena speaks to her associates, shivering when Lena’s hand roams across her covered bottom. The CEO doesn’t even stutter as she gropes her, her colleagues completely unaware that she’s no longer alone.

“Be that as it may, I don’t believe he’s competent enough for the position.” Lena’s hand slips beneath Kara’s skirt, long fingers gripping the waistband of her underwear and tugging them down to her knees. “Well, perhaps I should pay you a visit and find someone myself,” Lena snaps. The stern tone isn’t even aimed at Kara, and yet her cunt throbs.

Nimble fingers trace around the plug stuffed into Kara’s bottom, arousal trickling down her thigh when Lena gently tugs it. Kara barely stifles her moan as the plug is slowly pulled out, Lena pausing as the widest part of the flare stretches her. A smirk briefly ghosts across Lena’s lips as she eases it back inside, her fingers dancing downwards to stroke at dripping folds.

“I’ll be there on Monday morning and I expect you to have a list of suitable candidates prepared for me,” Lena orders down the line. She lazily circles Kara’s clit with a single finger, purposely avoiding contact with the straining bundle of nerves. Kara gasps, her hips jerking forward. The action is rewarded with a sharp pinch to her inner thigh, Lena glaring at her.

Kara leans further across the desk, her cheek resting on the cool surface and her nipples pebbling even through her shirt and bra. Mommy dips inside her, one finger sliding through wet heat. The finger curls, pressing against a spongy sweet spot and dragging a whimper from pursed lips.

“As much as I would love to keep arguing with you, I have much more pressing issues to attend to,” Kara hears Lena say. “We will continue this on Monday morning.” Mommy sighs behind her, disgruntled, and the finger slips out from her cunt. “Dripping,” Lena murmurs, chuckling to herself.

Lena stands and Kara can feel her presence behind her even before she touches her. Sure hands bunch Kara’s skirt above her hips, leaving her bare from the waist down - something she should be used to by now. The plug is carefully eased from her behind and Kara hears it drop to the floor. Her bottom twitches, instantly missing the stretch.

“Good girl,” Lena coos. She lightly strokes her cheeks, noting how quickly they’re healing from the earlier spanking.

“I thought you’d change your mind,” Kara admits, softly. “I thought you’d make me wear it all day.”

“That wouldn’t be healthy,” Lena sighs, almost wistful. “Otherwise, I would have.” She lightly pats her bottom. “Would you like to come home with me tonight?” Lena asks, disappointing Kara as she fixes her clothes back into place. She helps Kara stand and smiles when she nods. “Use your words, sweet one,” Lena murmurs, playfully booping her nose.

“Yes, Ma’am. I would like that very much, but I’ll need to grab some more clothes from my apartment first.” Kara beams, eager.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” Lena smirks. “The plans I have for us don’t require much clothing.” She chuckles when Kara blushes, tenderly pushing blonde locks behind an adorable ear. “You’ve been such a good girl today that I think you have most definitely earned your reward.” Lena steps forward, her lips grazing against Kara’s forehead.

“May I see you, Ma’am?” Kara asks, her voice low and nervous, worried that Lena will deny her. Lena grins, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she grasps Kara’s hips.

“You wanna see what Mommy looks like?” Lena leans forward to nibble on her ear. “Is that what you want? To feel Mommy’s skin on yours as she fucks you into the mattress?” Kara shivers, nodding eagerly. “Maybe if you’re a  _ very _ good girl, Mommy will let you taste her,” Lena husks into her ear, her warm breath tickling sensitive skin.

“Yes please.” Kara sounds desperate and she doesn’t care in the slightest.

“So polite,” Lena muses. She pulls away from Kara and sits back down, “be a good girl and go have lunch with your friends. I have some things to take care of before I can take you home,” Lena states, dismissing Kara with a wave of her hand. 

Kara stands stock still, her jaw slack as she stares at Lena in horror. Does she really expect her to just go on with her day as normal after teasing her like that? Lena leans forward in her chair and rests her elbows on the desk, eyebrows lifting as she appraises Kara. Green eyes sparkle with amusement, in stark contrast with the thin set of her lips.

“Did I stutter?” Lena questions, coolly. “Do as you’re told, Kara, or the ache between your legs won’t be the only one you need to deal with.” Lena steeples her fingers and stares Kara down, silently her to disobey. “Go on now, little one. Mommy would like to take you home at a decent hour this evening.” 

Kara sighs defeatedly, but nods. She leaves the office, feeling Lena’s eyes on her until the elevator door closes behind her. Kara rubs her thighs together, wincing at the lingering dampness she finds there. Nevermind, she thinks to herself, only four more hours until they can go home for the weekend. Four excruciatingly long hours.

Her co-workers look thrilled to see Kara when she joins them, but her smile is forced. As much as she enjoys their company, Kara would much rather be spending her lunch break with Lena. She can barely concentrate on the conversations going on around her. All Kara can think about is the rapid pulsing between her legs and the way her soaked underwear clings to her.

She smiles and nods whenever someone looks at her, praying it’s an appropriate response, but Kara’s thoughts remain consumed with Mommy, and what she’ll do to her. If anyone notices that Kara is distracted, they don’t comment on it. At least not as Kara is aware.

For the first time in her working life, Kara is thrilled when lunch is over and she’s the first one to head back upstairs. Her heart sinks when she makes it back to her desk and notices Lena’s office is dark and locked up for the day. There’s an envelope on Kara’s desk and a text message waiting for her, explaining that Lena had to check on something at L-Corp. There’s also a brief reprimand about leaving her cell lying around on her desk.

The envelope holds a single key to Lena’s apartment and twenty bucks for Kara to use as cab fare. It’s sweet and thoughtful, but Kara is still a little disappointed that Lena will be gone for the rest of the day. Especially since Kara learned, by eavesdropping, that she’s going to be away on a business trip next week. Kara can only hope that it won’t take Lena out of town for the  _ whole _ week.

It doesn’t really cross Kara’s mind that this might actually be good for her. It’s a chance for her to prove to herself, and Lena, that the rules and discipline have made a difference. It’ll also remind her to not be so codependent. She’s a grown woman - it’s healthy for Kara to have some independence.

Kara sits behind her desk with a heavy sigh, her eyes constantly darting towards the envelope as she works. She hears from Lena a couple of times during the afternoon, but all contact is made via email and it’s all work related. Kara is tempted to text Lena and tell her she misses her, but rule two clearly states that she should only use her phone during her designated breaks. Kara doesn’t want to ruin tonight by earning herself a legitimate punishment.

She jumps up from her desk as soon as the clock hits five and packs her things together in record time. Kara’s colleagues invite her out for drinks with them, for the very first time, but she politely declines with a promise to join them next time. She walks out with them, grinning at the inside jokes and general good vibes that can only come from the famous Friday feeling.

They leave Kara at the sidewalk and beg her to text one of them if she changes her mind, but Kara knows for sure that she won’t be cancelling her plans with Lena. She watches them leave with a smile, overjoyed that they seem to have accepted her now that she’s got her shit together.

Kara hails a cab and slides into the back seat, wrinkling her nose at the overly sweet air freshener dangling from the rearview mirror. She texts Lena to let her know that she’s headed to her apartment and she replies quickly, encouraging Kara to make herself at home and promising to be there soon. Kara grins down at her phone, still unsure as to how she’s managed to be so lucky.

Her phone vibrates with another message and her mouth grows dry at the picture Lena sends of her new toy, along with an explicit message about how she’s going to use it. Kara shifts, rubbing her thighs together as she silently urges the car to move faster. If Lena sends any more messages like that, Kara is definitely going to leave a stain behind when she vacates the cab.

Thankfully, traffic is kind to her and it only takes another ten minutes to reach Lena’s apartment. The money Lena left behind covers the fare and Kara uses her own cash to tip the driver, before making her way up to the penthouse. It feels weird to be in Lena’s home without her, but Kara thinks it would be awkward as hell to wait outside in the hallway. Especially since she has permission to be here.

Kara fires off a quick text to her sister, Alex, apologizing for not being able to make it to game night. It’s the first one she has missed and, as much she loves their game nights, Kara is glad that she chose to spend time with Lena tonight instead. It gives them a chance to talk properly without prying eyes and ears at work.

Kara’s not really sure what to do with herself now that she’s here. The incessant throbbing between her legs demands some attention, but Kara’s convinced that Lena would be pissed if she came home to find Kara getting herself off on the couch. The devil on her shoulder whispers that it would be worth the risk, but her ass emphatically disagrees.

Instead, Kara grabs one of the blankets from the couch and heads out to the balcony. She wraps the soft blanket around her shoulders and inhales deeply. It smells like Lena and Kara can imagine her sitting on the couch late at night, scotch in hand as she watches Netflix or finishes up some work. The image in her mind is so vividly domestic, and Kara can almost see herself next to Lena, tucked into her side as she works.

She smiles, well aware that it’s too early for those kinds of thoughts, but nevertheless enjoying the idea of having some kind of future with Lena. 

Kara can see for miles from the balcony, and she smiles as she leans over the railing to stare down at the tiny figures moving around the streets. The thought of spending night after night here, snuggled into Lena and watching the world go on below them, fills her chest with warmth

Kara’s growing accustomed to the new lifestyle Lena is easing her into, enjoying the love and attention that she always seems to be showered in. It wasn’t all too long ago that Kara spent most evenings at a bar or club with her roommates, not caring in the slightest about how it could damage her performance at work. 

Now, though, she realizes it was ridiculous. She’s 24, a grown woman who should know better than to allow her roommates to lead her astray. Even on the nights Kara didn’t drink, she’d still come home with them in the middle of the night, despite being the only one who had work early in the morning.

Alex had warned her several times, Eliza too, that it was time to grow up and take life more seriously, but Kara never wanted to hear it. Not until Lena came along. Lena, who is strict and stern with a firm hand, yet so impossibly soft and kind. Lena, who looks at Kara like she hung the moon and the stars in the sky, and stands for absolutely none of her bullshit. Lena, who Kara has irrevocably fallen in love with.

She thinks Lena might love her, too. Kara had let her true feelings slip out just last night. She’d told Lena she would do anything for her, and the feeling had been reciprocated instead of rejected. It feels like a dream, like something Kara doesn’t believe she deserves. She shivers, tugging the blanket further around herself and smiling softly. It may not be the lifestyle Kara would have sought out for herself, but she isn’t sure she could live without it now.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, dragging Kara from her thoughts. The new text from Lena causes her stomach to twist, each word adding to the arousal she’s been battling all day. It’s straight to the point - where Lena wants her, how she wants her, and what will happen to her if she doesn’t obey.

Kara scrambles to do as Lena has asked, knowing she could be home at any moment, but she falters at the bedroom door. Even with permission it feels like a violation to enter Lena’s bedroom without her. Kara inhales deeply, attempting to settle the nerves tingling down her spine, and pushes the door open.

There, on the bed, is the subject of Lena’s picture, obviously left there for Kara to find after the photograph was taken this morning. Kara picks up the leather strap with shaky hands, her fingers running over the smooth, soft plastic of the attached dildo. She can picture Lena wearing it and it causes her knees to wobble.

Kara drops it back onto the bed, her wide eyes glued to it as she begins to undress. She folds each item carefully and places them on top of Lena’s dresser, listening for Lena’s keys in the door. Her underwear is the last to go and she feels self conscious as she stands naked in Lena’s bedroom, each and every nerve ending tingling with anticipation.

She climbs onto Mommy’s bed, the expensive sheets caressing her skin, and settles against the pillows. Kara feels awkward, unsure of how to position herself, and lets her hands rest on her stomach. Blood rushes in her ears when the apartment door slams closed, Kara’s heart pounding within her chest. 

The loud staccato of Lena’s heels get closer and Kara smiles.

Mommy’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.... next chapter is a doozy.
> 
> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

The loud footsteps stop and Kara can hear shoes being kicked aside. The door opens and Kara can’t help but grin when Mommy comes into view. Lena stands in the doorway, her gaze hungrily devouring Kara’s exposed body. She smiles, fondness evident on her features as she steps forward.

“Such a good girl,” Lena murmurs. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” Kara watches, mesmerized, as Lena begins to unbutton her shirt. Her clit pounds harder at the sliver of creamy flash that is revealed to her. Lena shimmies out of her pants, revealing black lace panties that match her bra, and Kara is convinced that her heart is going to stop.

To Kara, Lena is perfect, all soft curves and angles. It’s a sin to hide that body behind clothes, the rounded hourglass figure better than anything Kara could have imagined. Her bra hits the floor, dusky nipples erect and just begging to be sucked into Kara’s mouth. 

She already knew Lena was beautiful, but seeing her like this, exposed and trusting - it makes her chest ache. It’s the first time Kara has thought of Lena as vulnerable, and she likes it. Lena smirks as she steps out of her underwear, green eyes darkening as she stares down at Kara.

“Would you like to feel Mommy’s new toy?” she asks, her hip cocked and the strap dangling from her fingers. It steals the breath from Kara’s lungs, leaving her gasping and desperate.

“Yes, Mommy,” Kara nods, eagerly. Mommy laughs, delighted by her enthusiasm.

“Well, what kind of monster would I be to deny you, sweet girl?” 

Kara swallows thickly, blue eyes dilating as she watches Lena step into the harness. All moisture leaves her mouth, her tongue sticking to the roof. Kara’s tongue darts out of her mouth to swipe at her lips, her eyes wide and unblinking as Mommy tightens the strap into place.

“Let me show you what happens to good girls, darling.” Lena crawls onto the bed, seven inches of black silicone protruding in front of her as she sets her sights on Kara. There’s a hunger in her hooded gaze that sends a shiver scuttling down Kara’s spine and she shifts, rubbing her slick thighs together.

“Uh uh, little one,” Lena chastises. “That’s Mommy’s job.” Firm hands grip Kara’s thighs, spreading her open and revealing her puffy, glistening folds. Her clit pounds, almost painfully, as though begging for Mommy’s attention. Lena grins and settles between tanned legs, leaving a soft trail of kisses along Kara’s inner thighs.

“Mommy.” It comes out as a whimper, voice trembling as Kara stares down at the perfect face between her knees.

“Hush now,” Lena murmurs, her mouth inches from where Kara  _ really _ wants her as she kisses her mound. “Mommy’s getting you nice and ready for her. Be a good girl,” she warns. Kara can feel her breath on her aching slit and her hips jump of their own accord. She moans when Mommy’s tongue parts her sensitive lips, dragging languidly down her heated cunt to collect her slick.

The tip of her experienced tongue briefly slips into Kara’s weeping entrance before sliding back to her clit. Her lips close around the erect bud, sucking harshly as Kara bucks against her face. Kara grips the comforter, knuckles straining white as Mommy relentlessly teases her with her mouth.

The wet noises coming from between her legs makes arousal flood from her, glistening strings of it forming a bridge between her cunt and Mommy’s face. Lena suckles at her, eating Kara like a meal specifically prepared for her as her tongue draws intricate patterns into searing hot flesh. Her face shines with Kara’s slick in the low light as she lifts her face from the swollen slit, a lazy grin stretching across her lips.

She crawls up Kara’s clammy body, her breasts pushing against hers as she kisses her soundly. Kara can taste herself on Mommy’s tongue and she whimpers into her mouth. Lena kisses her like she hasn’t seen her for weeks. Full lips forceful and demanding, and Kara feels like she’s having an out of body experience. 

Mommy fills her senses. Her smell, her taste, the feeling of her hot skin - surrounding Kara like a cozy blanket she never wants to crawl out from. She can feel Lena smile into the kiss, her teeth nipping Kara’s bottom lip, and she almost cries when Lena pulls away from her.

“Mommy’s pretty little girl,” Lena hums. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” she admits, biting her lip as she gazes at Kara through hooded lids. She slides downwards, her knees on either side of Kara’s thighs as cool silicone brushes against wet folds and settles beside her drooling entrance. “Such a perfect girl,” Lena coos. “Mommy’s going to make you feel  _ so  _ good.”

Lena enters her slowly, the plastic shaft deliciously stretching as velvety walls flutter around it. Green eyes never leave blue as Mommy bottoms out, her body flush with Kara’s as she grabs her hips. She slowly pumps in and out, rocking her hips into Kara. She feels full, completely at Mommy’s mercy, and she pleads for more.

“So greedy,” Lena tsks, roughly jerking into her and letting out a breathy moan when the insert hits her just right. Her hands roam up Kara’s body until she has a hold of both of her hands, pinning them above Kara’s head. “Don’t you worry, baby. You won’t be able to stand once Mommy is finished with you.” The dirty whisper shoots fresh heat to Kara’s core, her cunt clenching around Mommy’s toy.

She’s so wet that she can hear the slick noises as Lena drives into her, and all Kara can smell is her own arousal. The air is thick with heat and sweat gathers along her brow as Mommy’s breasts bounce inches from her face. Lena fucks her - hard - filthy guttural moans ripping from Kara’s throat. She doesn’t think she’s ever made noises like this before.

Mommy’s strap bottoms out with each sharp thrust of Lena’s hips and she pants above her, her breath warm on Kara’s face and green eyes darker than she’s ever seen them. Kara’s whimpers and whines become unintelligible yells, her ankles hooking together behind Mommy’s back and her heels digging into her ass. Lena grunts with exertion, her hips slamming Kara into the mattress.

The pressure in Kara’s lower belly builds, growing right as she’s mercilessly fucked within an inch of her life. Her limbs twitch, her chest heaving as she pants and cries out, loudly begging Mommy to let her cum. Lena rolls her hips and releases Kara’s hands, her fingers dipping down to clumsily rub at the little one’s clit. Kara bucks, her jaw clamping closed as Mommy pinches the aching little bud.

The world explodes around her, fireworks coloring her closed lids. Kara’s cunt contracts, gripping the strap as hot liquid squirts from her and ruins Mommy’s sheets. She convulses, crying out and stiffening as she cums harder than ever before. Her toes uncurl as her legs fall from Lena’s waist, harshly sucking air into her lungs.

Her head drops back against the pillows and Kara stares up at the ceiling in a daze wearing a stupid grin. She’s vaguely aware of Lena whimpering above her as she pulls out, but she doesn’t have the energy to move. The strap hits the floor with a thump and Mommy collapses next to her, her arm splayed across Kara’s sweat slicked stomach.

She places a sweet kiss to Kara’s shoulder and throws her leg across Kara’s, molding herself against her as their sweat mingles.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Kara murmurs, suddenly shy despite everything.

“Anything for my good girl,” Lena smiles. Her fingers lightly stroke Kara’s stomach, drawing lazy circles against soft skin. “I know you were listening to my call earlier,” she says, and Kara waits for the reprimand that doesn’t come. “I’ll be gone until Wednesday.” Lena’s tone is regretful and it forces Kara to roll onto her side to face her. “You understand why I can’t take you with me, don’t you?”

“I do,” Kara nods, shrugging. She already knew it would raise too many questions if she followed Mommy across the country. Mommy smiles, her arm tightening around Kara as she kisses her forehead.

“I’ll check up on you as much as I can,” she murmurs. “I trust you’ll be a good girl when I’m gone?” Lena asks, staring deep into baby blue eyes. She keeps her tone light, unwilling to ruin the blissful aftermath. “The rules will still be in place,” she continues, nudging Kara when there’s no response.

“I’ll be good,” Kara whispers.

“Good, because Mommy will miss you. I want to come back and hold you, not punish you,” she gently warns. Her eyes look vividly emerald even in the low light and Kara can’t bring herself to look away. Intense feelings stir within her, settling deep in Kara’s gut, but she’s not quite ready to share them just yet.

“I’ll miss you, too,” she settles for saying, not missing how Lena’s lights up. Kara opens her mouth to speak again, but hesitates and clamps it shut again.

“Whatever it is, just say it,” Lena says softly. “You can tell me anything, sweetheart.” Lena props herself up on one elbow, gazing fondly down at the nervous one occupying her bed. Kara hates how worried Lena seems, and hates that she’s the one causing the unnecessary anxiety, but she has no idea how to say what’s on her mind.

“Kara, if you’re unsure about any of this then we can stop. You don’t have to worry about how I’ll react,” Lena whispers. She reaches out to touch Kara’s face, but snatches her hand back before it makes contact. “This only happens so long as you consent.”

“I do, I really do,” Kara reassures her. “I just…” she sighs heavily. “I want more,” she admits, capturing her lip with her teeth. “I don’t want this to just be about work anymore.” Kara stares at the wall, anxiety settling in her chest. “I like being here. I like having you all to myself.”

“Kara….” Lena shifts, pushing herself up and resting on her hip, her legs curled underneath her. “I think we’ve flown past this just being about work,” she smiles. Her hand settles on Kara’s thigh, squeezing gently. “You’re not just an errant employee anymore,” Lena teases. “I care about you, Kara. Very, very much.”

Kara drops her hopeful gaze down to meet Lena’s, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Her stomach flip-flops, convinced that she’d imagined everything Lena said, that the universe is playing some kind of cruel joke on her. Lena’s looking at her like she’s her entire world and it makes her heart flutter like a bird trapped behind her ribs.

“You’re being very quiet, little one,” Lena murmurs. She strokes her finger across Kara’s cheek, watching her carefully. “Would it help if I asked you some questions? I can see you’re struggling, darling.”

“I think that would help,” Kara nods, slowly. “My brain feels a little jumbled,” she adds, blushing. Lena smiles softly and leans down to kiss her forehead, her lips lingering just a second longer than necessary.

“That’s perfectly understandable.” Lena glances around, as though just realizing they’re still in bed together, naked and resting on damp sheets. “How about I make us some tea and we can have a little chat in the living room,” she suggests, clearly attempting to make Kara feel as comfortable as possible. 

“That sounds good,” Kara whispers, timidly, worried that she’s ruining their evening together. Lena stands and walks to her closet, Kara unable to tear her gaze from her pale, naked form. She watches as Lena grabs two sets of comfortable clothes and lays them on the bed.

“The pants may be a little short, but I think they’ll be more comfortable than your slacks,” Lena says. Kara nods, remaining silent as Lena dresses. “Do you need some time to yourself before you join me?” Lena asks, eyes soft and void of any judgement. Kara nods, the burgeoning lump in her throat restricting her ability to speak. “Alright, darling. Take all the time you need.”

The door clicks shut and Kara blows out the breath she’d been holding. Tears prickle at the corner of her eyes, and she curses herself. It was going great, perfect even, and she hates that her dumb heart decided to fuck it up.

Kara’s not sure when she got in so deep, but she sure as hell doesn’t want to swim to shore. She  _ has _ to let Lena know exactly how she feels, but where the fuck does she even begin?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Kara gratefully accepts the cup of tea offered to her with a smile, watching as Lena settles next to her on the couch and tucks her feet underneath her. Emerald eyes are filled with warmth and concern, the oversized knitted sweater making Lena look softer than Kara has ever seen her. She feels bad for interrupting their evening, but Kara knows she isn’t being judged about needing to take a moment.

Mommy is nowhere to be found in the kind gaze directed towards her, it’s just Lena. She’s not Kara’s boss or dominant, she’s just a friendly face whose main concern is ensuring Kara is okay. Kara doesn’t know how she does it. Lena, at 27, is only a few years older than she is and yet seems to have everything together.

Lena juggles being a CEO of two companies, in a male dominated industry, with being Kara’s Mommy - almost a full time job in itself, and she never drops a single ball. Kara just has to get herself to work on time and needs fucking rules and incentives to even do that. She really doesn’t understand what Lena sees in her and Kara wouldn’t blame her if she decided to run a mile.

“Are you with me, sweetheart?” Lena’s soft voice breaks through the fog of self loathing. Kara lifts her gaze to meet Lena’s, finding comfort deep within the forest green stare. “You seem a little lost and I’d really like to understand what’s going on inside that mind of yours?”

“I don’t want to scare you off,” Kara admits, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Lena frowns, her hand reaching out to grasp Kara’s. “I know I’m…. a lot,” she shrugs. “I need our arrangement and I’d like for it to be more, but I don’t want you to resent me for it.”

“Sweet girl, why on  _ Earth _ would I resent you?” Lena frowns, perfect brows knitting together. Kara grimaces and looks down at her lap, the sad expression tugging on Lena’s heart strings. She sighs softly and gently takes Kara’s tea from her, placing both cups on the coffee table. Lena scoots closer and wraps her arms around Kara. “Please talk to me, darling.”

“You run two companies and you already spend so much of your time taking care of me,” Kara mumbles. “I don’t want to take up even more of your time.”

“Listen to me very carefully, Kara. I need you to explain yourself,” Lena states, her voice growing stern. “I can’t help if I don’t understand and you  _ know _ I require complete honesty.” She uses one finger to tip Kara’s head upwards, staring deep into watery blue eyes. “Is this something that you’d like to become full-time?”

Kara hesitates, terrified that Lena will say no if she asks for more. Lena raises a brow, prompting her to respond.

“Yes,” she whispers. She tenses, waiting for Lena to reject her. To tell her that she’s already got too much on her plate, but it doesn’t come. She lifts her eyes to meet forest green, surprised to see relief buried deep within them. “I think…” Kara trails off, blushing furiously as she stares down at her fidgeting hands. “I think I love you.”

“Yeah?” Lena  _ beams _ , eyes shining and lips spread in the widest smile possible. “Well, that’s good because I think I love you, too.” Kara’s head whips up, her eyes wide. “Don’t look so surprised, sweet one. I don’t bring just  _ anyone _ to my home.” Lena strokes Kara’s cheek with the back of her soft hand. “I love being Mommy to my lovely girl, and I love seeing you here. Why wouldn’t I want to keep you around?”

Kara smiles shyly, her fingers wringing together.

“What if you get bored of me? Won’t you lose interest in having to keep me in check all the time?” Kara gnaws on her bottom lip, eyebrows knitting together as she watches a myriad of emotions flood through Lena’s emerald eyes. Love, compassion, and a hint of sorrow.

“Darling girl, I wish you were a little kinder to yourself,” Lena sighs. “I wish you could see yourself how I see you. You’re a smart, compassionate,  _ beautiful _ soul and I pinch myself every day because I can’t believe my luck. We stumbled into this, yes, but does that have to mean it’s a doomed mistake?” Lena firmly holds her gaze, head tilting.

“I guess not,” Kara murmurs. “What does it mean then? I mean, doesn’t this change things?” She frowns, confused. Lena chuckles, leaning forward to sweetly kiss Kara’s forehead and rub their noses together.

“Not as much as you quite think,” Lena says. “We need to discuss things a little more thoroughly, and we need to ensure that we’re both honest about what we want and are comfortable with the other’s wishes, but I think we’ve already been living the life you’re looking for, sweet girl.”

“Can it wait until tomorrow? Talking about it properly, I mean,” Kara murmurs, eyes nervously darting around the room. “I know I brought it up, but -”

“It’s alright,” Lena soothes. “We can talk about it more whenever you’re ready. It’s okay if you’d prefer to just spend some time together tonight without worrying about it.” Lena smiles gently, emerald eyes soft and fond. “What would you like to do instead?”

Kara blushes, teeth catching her lip as she stares hopefully at Lena. A manicured brow lifts and a small smirk graces the corner of red painted lips, Lena watching her expectantly.

“You look like you’re up to no good, little one,” Lena remarks. “Come on. Out with it before I take the decision away from you.” She playfully pokes Kara’s ribs, grinning at the way Kara spasms and attempts to wriggle away from her. “Alright, if you can’t tell me what it is then I guess I can’t help you.”

Kara watches in horror as Lena stands and makes her way towards the kitchen and rummages around in a drawer full of take-out menus. Lena actively ignores her, but Kara can easily spot the smile tilting her lips up ever so slightly.

“Mommy,” she whines, a surefire way to get Lena’s attention. Lena’s brows lift, her lips playfully pursing.

“Good girls use their words, Kara,” she says in a sing-song voice. “You have to tell Mommy what you want.” Kara pouts, watching as Mommy perches on a stool at the breakfast bar and studies the menu in her hands. She stares at the back of Mommy’s head, the stiff spine telling her that she can feel her gaze.

With a huff, Kara stands and shuffles across to the breakfast bar. She hugs Lena from behind and rests her chin on her shoulder, feeling Mommy’s back vibrate with her laughter. Kara takes a step back when Lena spins the chair around to look up at her, emerald eyes shining with amusement and both brows lifting skywards. Kara pushes her lip out in an award winning pout, gazing sadly at Mommy.

“Put that lip away, little one,” Mommy murmurs, lightly tapping Kara’s bottom lip with her finger. “As adorable as your pouting is, you’re still not using your words,” she gently scolds. Kara scrunches her nose and blushes, her gaze dropping down to the floor. “Hey now,” Lena says, “you don’t have to be nervous or embarrassed around me. Mommy isn’t going to judge you.”

Mommy reaches out and uses her forefinger to tip Kara’s chin upwards, staring deep into pale blue eyes. She smiles kindly, her finger tickling underneath a quivering chin.

“I’d like to thank you, Mommy,” Kara bashfully murmurs.

“You don’t have to thank me, darling girl.” Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s waist, pulling her forward and kissing her softly. “I adore what we have.” Kara blushes again, her head dropping forward as buries her face in the crook of Mommy’s neck.

“But I  _ want _ to, Mommy,” Kara whispers. She pulls back and peers nervously into green eyes, her bottom lip captured between her teeth. “Can I taste you, Mommy?” Lena beams at her, eyes shining and crinkling. She leans forward, capturing Kara’s lips in a tender kiss, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into her hips.

“Hmm, I  _ did _ tell you I’d let you if you were a good girl,” Lena nods. Kara grins hopefully, gleaming eyes pleading with Mommy. “Where would you like me, darling?” Kara’s heart leaps, warm joy seeping into her veins. Her eyes widen when Lena stands, her smooth hand slotting into hers like a missing jigsaw piece. “On the couch?” Mommy asks, her lips grazing Kara’s cheek.

“Yes please, Mommy.” Kara sounds embarrassingly eager and she all but drags Lena towards the couch. Lena raises a brow, but doesn’t scold her for the action, seemingly too aroused to worry about anything else. Lena drags her pants and underwear down, letting them pool around her feet for a moment as she captures Kara’s lips in a searing kiss.

It’s messy, heated, all clashing teeth and heavy breathing. Kara allows her hands to snake down to Mommy’s hips, surprised by the amount of freedom she’s being gifted. She gazes into Lena’s eyes in silent question, receiving a nod. Kara guides her down to the couch, watching with darkened eyes as Mommy settles on her back.

Clumsily, Kara clambers onto the couch, laying on her stomach and gently prying at porcelain knees. Mommy spreads her thighs, revealing puffy folds that glisten with arousal, and Kara inhales sharply. She’s wanted to do this for so long, to devour Lena and turn her into a quivering mess, just like Mommy does to her. Kara rests her head on a pale thigh, her face inches from her desired prize, and she whines her appreciation.

She leans forward, pressing sweet kisses across Lena’s soft belly, weaving a loving path down to a small patch of coarse neatly trimmed hair. Kara grins against warm flesh before dipping lower.

The flat of Kara’s tongue licks a broad stripe down Mommy’s swollen cunt, collecting tangy juices and whimpering at the taste. Her hands rest on the curve of full, perfectly lovely hips, short nails lightly scratching against soft skin. Mommy whimpers beneath her, thighs trembling. Kara smiles, bumping her nose against Lena’s clit and humming softly.

The vibrations make Lena’s hands grip the cushions, hips pushing upwards in a silent demand for more. Kara doesn’t make her wait, not when Mommy could so easily make her wait for her own release. Her tongue dips into Lena’s tight entrance, feeling Mommy melt underneath her touch.

She slips her tongue back out and places an open mouthed kiss on Lena’s heated cunt, tongue flicking her swollen little clit. Licking, kissing, suckling - Kara drives Mommy wild until she’s writhing underneath her. Pale thighs shakily close around her head, pinning Kara in place as manicured fingers threaten to damage the couch beyond repair.

“Good girl,” Lena rasps out, her breath labored and puffing out in short bursts. Her head tilts back, her jaw slackening as her eyes squeeze closed. Kara grins into Mommy’s cunt, feeling strings of her own sticky arousal leak down her inner thighs.

Kara’s hands sneak ‘round to cup Mommy’s ass, long fingers squeezing the soft flesh and dragging a guttural moan from Lena’s throat. A tiny nibble to Mommy’s clit makes her hips buck, her cunt grinding into Kara’s face. Lena’s moans and whimpers zero in on Kara’s clit, her whole cunt throbbing and crying out for attention.

“So close,” Mommy whimpers, her hands flying out to hold Kara’s head. Long, lithe fingers thread through the soft locks, gripping gently. “Don’t tease me, darling girl.” The plea holds a tone of shaky warning, a reminder of who runs the show, and Kara buries her face back into soft folds. Pink lips wrap around Lena’s clit, sucking harshly as her tongue flicks the swollen little nub.

Mommy’s legs tremble violently, her high pitched, breathless moans filling the apartment. Kara’s breath puffs out of her nose in short puffs, her own whimpers muffled by the wet warmth of Lena’s cunt. She sucks - _ hard _ \- and a rush of liquid coats her chin. Mommy stiffens, an ecstatic cry catching in her throat as her head lolls backwards.

Kara tongues at Mommy even once her legs relax and drop bonelessly to the couch, lapping up all of her slick release. Lena’s cunt twitches and her hand shoots out to push Kara’s head away, too sensitive to continue. Kara is dragged upwards to rest against Mommy’s chest, face sticky even as she listens to Lena’s frantic heartbeat.

“Such a good girl,” Lena breathes out. “Mommy’s brilliant, beautiful, little girl.” She kisses the top of Kara’s head, fingernails lightly scratching the nape of her neck. Kara preens at the praise, curling further into Lena’s embrace. 

It almost seems crazy to her that out of everything they’ve done together, this feels the most intimate. It warms her belly to know that Mommy trusts her enough to let her take care of her, too. It’s always Lena who takes charge and Kara hopes this won’t be the last time she can wear Lena’s essence like a badge of honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

Kara’s brow furrows as she sits at the breakfast bar and studies the screen of Lena’s laptop. She’s vaguely aware of Lena moving around behind her as she makes coffee for them both, but the blog in front of her grabs her attention. The woman behind the blog is so open about her sexuality and lifestyle, and Kara can’t help but feel a little jealous of her. She wishes she had her courage, but Lena promised that would come in time.

The woman eloquently explains how she submits to her partner, both in the bedroom and everyday life. She and her partner discussed what they’d like to happen, and what kind of rules they’d like to have in place, and her partner ensures she follows them to the letter. Kara smiles softly, more than aware that she and Lena have already stumbled into this. Her eyes are glued to the screen, blue eyes inhaling information as quickly as they can.

“Domestic submission,” Kara murmurs, mainly to herself, and her head tilts to one side. Lena pauses behind her and leans over Kara’s shoulder to read the screen. Dark hair falls like a curtain between them, lavender scented locks tickling Kara’s collar bone.

“Is that something you’re interested in?” Lena asks.

“Maybe.” Kara gnaws on her bottom lip, brows scrunching together as she continues to read.

“Remember, love, this is just  _ one _ person’s experience. It’s neither right nor wrong,” Lena murmurs. “Everyone has different expectations and desires, and I want to know what  _ you _ are looking for. There’s also no rush.” Lena pecks Kara’s cheek and turns back to the coffee machine. Kara hums a response, lost in thought as she clicks on a different search result.

Kara’s still immersed in her research when Lena sits down opposite her, nursing her own coffee close to her chest as she slides Kara’s one towards her. She smiles gently, endeared by Kara’s determination to educate herself. Lena finds her concentration adorable. The way she frowns, revealing a scar between her brows, and the way she murmurs softly to herself as she reads. 

In this moment, Lena notices just how much her chest flutters whenever Kara so much as glances in her direction. She’s enamored, entirely enthralled with every inch of Kara, and oh so hopeful that she’s finally found happiness.

“Lena?” The soft voice drags her from her thoughts. Lena looks up, surprised to see that Kara has closed the laptop and is quietly watching her, chin resting on her fist. A small smile plays on Kara’s lips, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. “You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” 

It’s Lena’s turn to blush.

“Sorry, no,” Lena admits, grinning bashfully. “I was in a world of my own. What did you say, darling?”

“I was just saying that I think I’d like things to stay as they are, but just tweak it a little,” Kara says. “I like what we are. I like our rules, and I like that you hold me to them. I feel safe knowing that someone is there to catch me whenever I fall.”

“Always,” Lena murmurs. She absentmindedly runs her finger around the rim of her coffee mug, wondering if her smile will need to be surgically removed before her business trip. “You do a lot for me, too, you know. Life was so monotonous before you came along,” Lena admits. “I worked until I couldn’t keep my eyes open, I’d sleep, then I’d do it all over again. Every single day. I didn’t realize just what I was missing out on.”

Kara preens, her hand sliding across to hold Lena’s, her eyes shining behind her glasses.

“I want to support you just as much as you support me,” Kara murmurs. “I don’t want this to be one-sided. I don’t expect you to exhaust yourself just for me.” Lena nods.

“It’s a partnership,” she agrees. “It just looks a little different than other people’s expectations.”

“Exactly,” Kara whispers. She grabs the list of rules from underneath Lena’s laptop and pushes them across the table. 

“Is this  _ really _ what you want?” Lena asks, green eyes all but piercing Kara’s soul. Kara nods, her smile wistful.

“With you, yes.”

Lena watches her for a long moment, eyes soft as she searches for any signs of hesitance hidden amongst Kara’s features. She doesn’t find any. The earnest longing makes her heart ache, Kara’s openness something Lena is so unused to.

“Alright then.” Lena clears her throat, allowing her gaze to drift down to the piece of paper in front of her. She sets her coffee down and grabs the nearest pen, attempting to ignore the stinging behind her eyes as she reads through the first few rules. It feels like forever ago that she’d asked Kara to write them.

  1. I will be on time.
  2. I will only use my cell during designated break times.
  3. I will be respectful to all colleagues.
  4. I will make 100% effort at all times.



“Rule number one states you will be on time,” Lena murmurs. “Is there anything you’d like to change about that? Would you like it to be more specific to work, or would you like to keep it as it is?” she asks, emerald eyes serious as she stares across the breakfast bar at Kara.

“I think I’d like to improve my punctuality on a larger scale,” Kara admits, chewing on her bottom lip. Lena quirks a brow, setting her pen down and steepling her fingers as she nods for Kara to continue. “I was late to my last doctor’s appointment and they made me reschedule.” Kara blushes, her eyes dropping down to her fidgeting hands.

“Look at me please.” Lena’s voice is soft, calm, but there’s a firm undertone to it that Kara can’t help but obey. “Thank you,” Lena smiles. “Rule one stays then. I think the second rule should stay in place, too, but perhaps we can expand on it a little,” she suggests. “I assume you’re not the type of person who will text and drive…” Lena trails off, eyebrows lifting expectantly.

“No, Ma’am!” Kara fervently shakes her head. “I don’t even drive much now that I’m in the city, but my Mom drilled that into me a long time ago. There was a kid back home who got hurt by a distracted driver. I promise that I wouldn’t ever do that.”

“Relax, sweet one.” Lena reaches across to draw Kara’s warm hand into her own. “We’re just talking. We’re just making sure we’re both on the same page right now, that’s all.” Kara blows out a nervous breath, silently reminding herself to calm down. “So we’ll keep that rule as well, yes?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good girl.” Lena turns her attention back to the list, a small smile tugging at the corners of her full lips. “I think you’ve more than turned your attitude around at work. I haven’t been aware of any recent disrespect towards your colleagues. Let’s keep it that way, hmm?” Lena reassuringly squeezes Kara’s clammy hand, shooting her a warm smile. “Effort, too, has improved. Would you like to keep that rule in place?”

“Yes please, Ma’am,” Kara nods. “I…” Kara falters, the tips of her ears turning pink, “You keep me motivated and I think I need that,” she whispers, her bottom lip nibbled raw. “I like when I make you feel proud of me.” Lena smiles fondly, melting on the spot.

“I’m always proud of you, darling. You’ve worked so hard to improve your performance at work and it  _ shows _ ,” Lena says, squeezing her hand again. “I’ll be proud of you even when you slip up, because you’re  _ trying _ and that’s the most important thing in my mind.” Lena smiles fondly, “do you want to take a little break, love?”

“No,” Kara shakes her head. “I’m okay.” She sighs, scrunching her features, “are  _ you _ okay? Are you sure you want this, too?”

“Darling girl, I wouldn’t be sitting here if I didn’t,” Lena reassures her. “You have all of me, no matter what. I promise.” Lena stands and moves around the breakfast bar, perching on the stool next to Kara and wrapping her arm around Kara’s shoulders. “If you want the arrangement, we can keep it and if you don’t, then we won’t.” Lena shrugs and kisses the corner of Kara’s mouth.

“Let’s keep going?” Kara suggests, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder as she pulls the list across the table. 

“Absolutely.” Lena gazes down at the list of rules again and clears her throat, recognizing the ones that she herself had added. “Alright, rule 5. You will go to bed 8 hours before you need to wake up. Do you want to keep that one?” She doesn’t miss the way Kara hesitates, “tell me what you’re thinking, love.”

“Well,” Kara sighs, “I was thinking of something more specific,” she admits. Lena smiles encouragingly, nodding for Kara to continue. “What about having a set time to go to bed instead? A routine that I can follow, because I’ve taken some liberties with that rule.” Kara blushes her way through the admission, drawing a chuckle from Lena.

“Do you want to explain that?” Lena tickles her side, grinning fondly at her red faced girl.

“On weekends I still stay up super late,” Kara murmurs. “I just make sure I stay in bed for 8 hours.” Her bottom lip is captured by her teeth as her eyes dart towards Lena. Lena attempts to stifle her amusement, but her dimples tattle on her.

“Okay,  _ how _ late is super late?” Lena asks, eyes sparkling. Kara grimaces, hesitant to respond. “You’re not in trouble here, love. There’s not going to be any repercussions, we just need to be transparent here.”

“Like, 3 or 4 in the morning.”

“Oh.” Lena’s eyebrows lift, obvious surprise on her features. “Well, you certainly did take some liberties,” she laughs wryly, “but you  _ technically _ still followed the rule,” Lena shrugs. “I think I agree with a set bedtime. I don’t love the thought of you staying up all night and then sleeping the weekend away.” She waits for Kara to suggest a time, but Kara is steadfastly silent, her blush deepening. “How about 11,” Lena murmurs, “unless there’s a special circumstance.

“Yeah,” Kara whispers. Her eyes lift to meet Lena’s, “thank you.”

“11 it is,” Lena nods. “I’ve been thinking about the alcohol rule,” Lena softly states. “Perhaps we could relax that a little. A glass of wine or two won’t hurt if you’re going to bed at an appropriate time.” Lena pauses, working out how to approach this delicately, “did you have a problem with alcohol before our arrangement?”

“No,” Kara blanches. “No, not a problem. I didn’t even drink much, I mostly just went out to clubs or bars whenever my roommates did.” Lena hums thoughtfully, her lips pursing.

“How about we change it to no partying or excessive drinking on weeknights,” Lena says, raising her brow at the last part. “Does that sound a little more agreeable? I know  _ I _ sometimes enjoy a glass of wine for dinner, and it doesn’t seem fair that you’d be forbidden from doing the same.”

“I think I prefer that,” Kara slowly nods. “But on weekends I could, you know, let my hair down?”

“Of course,” Lena instantly nods. “You’re still entitled to live a life that you enjoy. I’m not here to suck all of the fun from your life, love. I’m just here to ensure you’re responsible about it. I’ll even come and pick you up and drive you home if you need me to.”

“Or,” Kara slyly grins, nudging Lena with her elbow, “you could join us sometime.” The introvert inside Lena blanches, but she swallows down the urge to instantly refuse. She does, after all, have to meet Kara’s friends and family at some point.

“Perhaps soon,” Lena murmurs. “It’s also important for you to spend time with your friends without me, darling. You still require independence,” she reminds her. “You have many friends and a life outside of your relationship with me, I wouldn’t ever want to drag you away from that.” 

“I know, but I  _ like _ spending time with you,” Kara counters. Lena smiles, her thumb lightly stroking Kara’s cheek.

“I like spending time with you, too,” Lena promises, “but you still need to have a life outside of  _ us _ . It’s healthy, and I think you would grow to resent our life together if you lost out on every other relationship you have.”

“I get that,” Kara sighs. She peers down at the list, noticing the final rule - the one she finds the easiest to follow. “I will be completely honest with you at all times,” Kara recites. “I will  _ always _ be honest with you. I promise.”

“Even if it means admitting to breaking one of the rules?” Lena teasingly pokes her stomach. Kara frowns, features becoming serious.

“ _ Especially _ if I’ve broken a rule. I know I can’t ask you to hold me accountable if I’m not willing to be honest,” Kara states. “Just like I know you’ll always be honest with me.”

“Absolutely. I trust you implicitly, Kara, and I know you trust me. I wouldn’t want to ever lose a gift such as that.” Lena sets down the pen, reading through the minor changes they’ve made.

“This is what you want? For me to hold you accountable and punish you for breaking these rules?” Lena questions, tone and features serious. “You fully consent and are willing to be my submissive full-time? I want you to be very sure of what you’re saying yes to, my love, and I also want you to remember that you can change your mind at  _ any _ time.” Lena holds her gaze, eyes wide and stern.

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m sure. I promise I will speak up if I need to,” Kara replies. “I want this,” she nods.

“And you understand that, at work, we must continue to be very careful? There are many people who would object to this relationship,” Lena murmurs.

“I don’t care about them,” Kara shakes her head. “This is about us, not anyone else.” Lena smiles fondly at the response. “I want to be with you, and I want this lifestyle. Anyone who has an issue can suck an egg.”

“You certainly have a way with words, darling girl,” Lena laughs. She reaches out to cup Kara’s chin in her hand. “You make me very happy, Kara. I promise I will do everything in my power to be the dominant and Mommy that you want me to be. Even when you’re being a brat and I’m warming that bottom of yours,” she teases, poking Kara in the ribs.

“I trust you,” Kara repeats, simply. She thinks for a moment, eyes drifting to a blank space of wall. “I know there’s supposed to be a safeword, but I don’t think I need one, I -”

“Yes you do,” Lena interrupts. “Ideally, it should never reach that stage, but there needs to be a way for you to explicitly communicate that you’re unhappy with something. You need to ensure that I stop if I haven’t realized that I need to.” Lena gently grasps Kara’s chin and stares deep into her eyes, “this is something that I’m deadly serious about, Kara.”

“But…”

“No,” Lena cuts her off again. “Do you realize how often you cry and plead during a spanking? It’s a reaction - a natural one, and I  _ need _ to know when you’re being serious. I would never forgive myself if I went too far. A safeword is something that protects both of us and our relationship.” Lena falls silent for a moment to allow her words to sink in, “we also need to discuss which punishments you’re willing to receive and which you’re  _ not _ , but that’s something we can take our time with.”

“Yeah.” Kara sighs and gazes down at her lap, “Midvale.” Lena’s brows lift in question. “For my safeword,” Kara clarifies. “It’s my hometown and the last thing I’ll be thinking about during a punishment or play.”

“Okay. Midvale it is.” Lena leans forward and presses a tender kiss to Kara’s lips, resting their foreheads together. “I know this feels a little tedious, but it’s important for us to be on the same page. Take some time and think about punishments, perhaps research some more if you feel like you need to.”

“Well, I guess I need  _ something _ to do whilst you’re gone,” Kara grins slyly.

“It’s always best to keep troublemakers busy,” Lena teases. “We’ll still talk and check in, and we can skype in the evenings. I’ll be back before you know it, darling.” Kara nods, lamely shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s just going to be weird without you,” she mumbles.

“I know, but we’ll make it work. You just focus on following the rules and trying your best, because I’d much rather reward you than punish you when I next see you,” Lena warns. “Show Mommy how good you can be.”

\--------

Kara struggles to keep the crease from her brow as she walks into Catco, disappointed that Lena won’t be around, but determined to make her proud during her absence. She sits behind her desk and stares despondently at her computer screen as she hugs her warm thermos close to her chest. She thinks about the extra reading she did on the bus and grabs her cell phone from her purse.

Kara fires off a quick text to Lena, letting her know that she read about mouth soaping and how that is decidedly  _ off _ the table. Kara would rather spend several days across Lena’s lap than have a mouthful of soap. Once the message is delivered, her phone is slipped into the drawer and locked away until it’s time for her break. Kara hopes she’ll find a text from Lena waiting for her when she next checks it.

She’s halfway through checking her emails when James, the man in charge when Lena isn’t around, approaches her desk. He’s friendly enough, and he’s a fair boss, but he’s not Lena, and it takes a lot of effort for Kara to force a polite smile to her lips.

“Hey, Kara,” James smiles. “I just wanted to give you a heads up, we’ve got someone new joining us today. You’ve been the new girl for so long that I thought you could be a friendly face for her. Nothing major, just showing her around and making her feel welcome. Is that okay with you?”

Kara swallows a sigh, casting her mind back to when she first walked through the doors of Catco. It had been terrifying and it took her a  _ very  _ long time to feel settled. Kara could have used a friendly face back then. Besides, it’ll probably be a good distraction for her whilst Lena is gone.

“Sure, send her over when you’re ready,” Kara says. 

“Thanks, Kara. You’re the best. I have wall to wall meetings today, so just take whatever time you need to get her all settled in.” James flashes his pearly white teeth, clapping Kara on the shoulder. “You know,” he hesitates before he leaves, “I’ve noticed a big difference lately. I don’t know what caused the change, but keep it up. You’re becoming a really valuable member of this team.”

Kara smiles, nodding. She watches him disappear into a nearby conference room and sighs softly. It’s nice that her effort has been noticed, but the praise just doesn’t mean as much when it’s not coming from Lena. Kara pulls a face and goes back to her emails, smiling when Lena’s name pops up in her inbox.

It’s just a short, professional email with information on a source, but it’s nice to hear from her all the same. Kara replies with her thanks, smiling softly to herself as she presses send. There’s a movement in front of her and a throat is nervously cleared. Kara looks up, her heart dropping and her stomach violently twisting.

She looks up at the smiling face of her friend, and roommate, and swallows dryly, too dumbstruck to even pretend she’s happy to see her.

“Surprise,” Nia grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for feedback.... ;)
> 
> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

Nia rambles beside her, Kara barely hearing a word as she stares down at her desk. Panic grips her chest with ice cold fingers, squeezing painfully until it’s hard to breathe. She’s happy for her friend, of course she is, but Kara knows how persistent Nia can be. Nia’s already much too interested in finding out who Kara spent her weekend with, and she’s  _ terrified _ that Nia will find out about her and Lena.

“You’re not listening to a single word I’m saying,” Nia remarks, suddenly watching Kara with narrowed eyes. “I always thought  _ fucked senseless _ was just an expression, but whoever she is, she sure done a number on you,” Nia teases. Kara tenses, jaw muscles working furiously.

“I  _ don’t _ want to talk about it,” Kara snaps. She almost feels bad when Nia’s face falls, but knows that she needs to be firm to keep the prodding at bay. “Let’s just focus on work,” Kara murmurs. Nia frowns, brows furrowing.

“Are you mad that I took the job? I know I should have told you first, but I thought it would be a nice surprise. I’m sorry if I -”

“No,” Kara interrupts before Nia’s nervous ramble can gain much steam. “I’m not mad. It’s a great opportunity for you, Nia, and you worked hard. You deserve to be here,” Kara reassures her. “I think it’ll be nice for us to work together.” It’s the truth, and Kara realizes that being defensive will only make Nia suspicious.

Nia watches her for a long moment, one which feels like an eternity, but she finally accepts Kara’s answer with a nod. Guilt tingles down Kara’s spine. It’s not Nia’s fault that she has a secret arrangement with her boss,  _ their _ boss, and Lena wouldn’t love finding out that Kara had made the new girl’s first day awkward and uncomfortable.

“Come on, I’ll show you where the coffee is,” Kara smiles, offering a caffeinated olive branch. Nia grins, her features relaxing. “There’s usually donuts, too,” Kara adds.

“The most important part of the tour,” Nia nods. She points dramatically, “lead me to the donuts.”

Thankfully, Nia seems to finally accept that Kara doesn’t want to talk about it, and there’s a lot less questions about her spending the weekend elsewhere. Kara’s sure that the interrogation will continue at home, but at least that gives her some time to think of a good cover story. Perhaps talk to Lena about it, too.

She can’t seem to shake the deep unease from her gut as lunch slowly sneaks closer, though. If anything, it seems to worsen, and Kara is close to a full-blown panic attack by the time she’s allowed to use her phone again. With a flimsy excuse, Kara escapes up to the roof for some much needed fresh air. There’s a few smokers lingering around, so Kara buries herself into an empty corner, her sweaty hands fumbling with her phone as she taps on Lena’s name.

Lena takes a while to answer and Kara’s panic increases. Her breath comes out in short, sharp bursts, her lungs never quite able to pull in as much air as they exhale. She slips her phone back into her pocket, accepting that Lena is busy, and collapses backwards against the wall. Her legs give way, Kara helplessly sliding down the wall until she lands on her behind.

With a sniffle, Kara tucks her legs close to her chest and swipes at tears she hadn’t realized were falling. Her heart pounds as she tries to soothe herself, sucking in gulps of air that still don’t satisfy her burning lungs. Lena’s busy. She’s fixing an issue at the L-Corp branch in Metropolis, she’s not ignoring her. Kara  _ knows _ that, and yet she’s entirely unable to calm herself down.

Kara rests her arms on her knees and buries her face within them, cursing herself for being so weak. Nia working at Catco shouldn’t change anything. She and Lena just need to be careful, that’s all.

Kara squeezes her eyes closed and inhales deeply, holding the breath for a long moment. She exhales slowly, focusing on nothing but breathing and releasing the pent up tension from her chest. Nothing will change, nothing will change,  _ nothing will change _ . Kara internally repeats the mantra until she starts to believe it.

Her panic slowly dissolves, replaced with embarrassment as Kara feels someone watching her. She actively avoids their gaze as she stands, brushing her clothes down. Kara leans on the low wall, staring down at the busy city below her. Her hands still shake, but her anxiety relieves its grip on her chest. It’s silly, she thinks, but that’s always been her problem - reacting before actually thinking a problem through.

Half of Kara’s life problems could be solved if she just worked through them instead of panicking, but she guesses that’s not how it works. Anxiety forces itself upon a person whether it’s necessary or not, and Kara is no different to anyone else. 

She sighs heavily, shaking her head at her own antics. Lena should be able to leave for a few days without Kara falling apart. Codependency isn’t cute. Kara knows she  _ has _ to be a capable, independent adult. Mommy’s there whenever she needs her, but life should still carry on whenever they’re separated.

Her cell phone beeps and Kara grins down at the message.  _ Sorry, pretty girl. I’m stuck in a meeting, but we can skype tonight. Mommy misses your sweet face. _ The last of her panic slips away, her cheeks hurting from smiling so wide. Kara types out a quick response, letting Lena know that she’ll be available. 

There’s also a text from her sister, Alex, asking her if she’s free for an early dinner. Kara doesn’t feel all that sociable, but she feels bad about being so distant recently, so she agrees. She briefly thinks that Lena will be proud of her for doing so, but Kara shakes that thought from her head. She’s doing this for  _ herself. _ To ensure her relationship with Lena doesn’t dominate her entire life, just like they talked about.

Kara slips her phone away and heads back downstairs to find Nia, finding her in the canteen. She smiles when Nia slides a plate towards her, having grabbed food for both of them.

“Have you been crying?” Nia frowns, brown eyes wide and worried.

“Nah,” Kara waves her off and scoots her chair closer to the table. “I went up to the roof for some air and some guy blew smoke in my face,” she lies, all too easily. Nia doesn’t look convinced, but she doesn’t push any further. Kara’s thankful for that, desperate to just get through the day without worrying about her personal life being exposed.

\----------

Alex’s eyes are narrowed before Kara can even take her seat, suspicions already raised by her sister’s absence from their group of friends recently. Even her greeting is odd, slow and drawn out, as though expecting Kara to up and leave again. Kara forces a smile to her lips, but knows it’s pointless. Alex always could read her like a book.

“Thanks for fitting me into your seemingly packed schedule.” Alex plays it off as a joke, but Kara can easily hear the biting undertone. A steaming mug of cocoa is slid towards her, Alex carefully eyeing her over the rim of her own mug.

“I only missed a few coffee dates and game night,” Kara lightly responds, refusing to take the bait. “What? You can’t spend a few days without your baby sister hanging around?” she asks, grinning. Alex relents with a sigh, realizing she’s coming on too strong.

“I just worry about you, that’s all.” Alex softens, “Nia told me you were with some mystery woman this weekend.” Kara frowns, confused. “I dropped by the apartment on Saturday. I was in the area,” Alex shrugs. “You’re seeing someone?” Alex sounds hurt, and Kara isn’t surprised. She’d usually tell Alex about things like that as soon as they happened.

“Yeah. I was going to tell you, but I wanted to do it in person,” Kara shrugs. “I was thinking of jumping out on you from the closet,” she jokes, “make it a whole thing.” Alex chuckles, shaking her head.

“Sounds less emotional than my coming out.” Kara’s relieved to notice Alex’s features softening, knowing the interrogation is over before it can truly begin. “I’d like to meet her whenever you’re ready. I know Kelly would, too. She’s always talking about needing another non Danvers at game nights, something about us being too intense.” Alex rolls her eyes good naturedly and the last of the tension disappears.

“Oh, she’d be a great partner at game night, that’s for sure.” If Alex notices Kara’s blatant avoidance to name the woman in her life, she doesn’t mention it. “Maybe I’ll bring her to one soon. She’s  _ so _ smart, Alex, and so kind, and she’s got the  _ prettiest _ eyes. They’re  _ so _ green,” Kara gushes, blushing when she spots the amusement twinkling in Alex’s eyes.

“You’re smitten,” Alex remarks. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before. It’s nice, you seem really happy. Whoever she is, she’s clearly good for you.” Kara nods, grinning from ear to ear.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Kara murmurs. Alex looks a little confused by the comment, but she ignores it if only to keep the thrilled blush on her sister’s face. Kara seems to be lost in thought for a long moment, but the smile never leaves her lips.

“Earth to Kara….”

“Sorry,” Kara grins sheepishly, chuckling to herself. “I was -”

“Happy?” Alex supplies, shaking her head in amusement. “She must be some woman,” Alex smiles around the rim of her mug. “Well, she already has my approval if she can keep that smile on your face.” Kara beams at her sister.

“I’ll be sure to tell her.”

Kara’s glad that she forced herself to socialize. Her sister can sometimes be a little intense, full on, and it can be easy to forget that Alex always has her best interests at heart. It’s nice, too, to prove to herself that she can still live her usual life even with the addition of Lena and the rules they’d agreed upon.

Whilst it’s nice to know that Lena will be proud of her efforts today, Kara finds herself glowing with the pride she feels in herself. Her badly concealed praise kink will still, of course, jump out and accept Mommy’s inevitable compliments with both hands.

It’s strange, though, how quickly her mood changes after dinner with Alex. She leaves, with a promise to meet again soon, and her heart seems to instantly plead to see Lena. Kara feels… different. Vulnerable, perhaps smaller, and she doesn’t think that will stop until her skype call with Mommy.

She’s still on the bus when she texts Mommy to ask what time she should call, so eager to have even a moment with her. Kara knows that Metropolis is 3 hours behind National City and it’s still a little early in the day for Lena to be finished with work, but she figures it’s worth a shot.

_ Why don’t you get ready for bed and relax? I’ll let you know when I’m back at the hotel and I’ll be all yours until bedtime. _

Kara stares down at the message with a pout, feeling her eyes well with sudden tears. It makes sense, of course, but she wishes she could have Mommy all to herself again. Just a few more days, she firmly reminds herself.

Her apartment is blissfully empty when she finally makes it home, and Kara makes herself some herbal tea. The mug is perched on the edge of the tub as Kara prepares a hot bath, throwing herself into her newfound bedtime routine. She pours lavender bubble bath, a gift from Lena, into the water and smiles softly to herself as she inhales deeply.

The water is almost too hot, but it’s strangely nice. It feels like a small reminder that she made it through the day relatively unscathed. Kara squeezes her lips together as she lowers herself further into the tub, only the top half of her face poking above the surface. Kara stays there until the water cools, only moving to take a sip of her tea, and she feels the tension leave her body with the dissipating bubbles.

She’s peaceful by the time she wraps herself in her fluffy bathrobe, sleepily peaceful and ready to relax with Lena’s company. There’s a text waiting for her, stating that Lena is ready when she is, and Kara crawls into bed with her phone. She scrolls through her recent contacts and taps on Lena’s name, sinking further into the pillows as she waits.

Kara stares at her phone as Lena answers, her pretty, smiling face taking up most of the screen. Surprise tears sting at the corners of her eyes and Lena instantly falters, her forehead creasing.

“Hey there, darling girl. What’s going on? Are you alright?” Lena looks ready to jump through the screen and wrap Kara in her arms, emerald eyes wide and filled with concern. “Kara?”

“Sorry,” Kara sniffles, wiping her face with her sleeve. “I’m okay now. I just…” she sighs, falling silent. “Today wasn’t great, but I’m fine. Just overreacting it doesn’t matter,” she shrugs. Lena pouts sympathetically and Kara’s heart flutters, wishing she could bury her face in Mommy’s neck and forget about the world for a little while. 

“If you’re upset, then it certainly matters to me,” Lena states. Dark brows pinch together, Lena studying Kara carefully. “Why don’t you tell Mommy what happened, sweet girl? You may feel better if you talk about it.” Lena waits, patient as always and her gaze soft.

“I’m not upset now,” Kara reassures her. “I’m just happy to see you.” She pauses for a moment, soaking in the confirmation from Lena that she’s happy to see her, too. Lena again questions her, Kara sighing softly. “The new girl,” Kara murmurs, swallowing thickly, “she’s my roommate. It kinda freaked me out.”

“Oh.” Lena falls silent for a moment, white teeth nibbling on a plump bottom lip. “I see,” Lena murmurs, “and you don’t like her?” Kara shakes her head, almost frantically.

“Nia’s great. A little messy as a roommate, but really, she’s great,” Kara says. “I just…” she sighs, searching her exhausted brain for the right words. “She knows I’m seeing someone, and she keeps asking about it. I’m not ashamed of what we are, of  _ who _ you are to me. I-,” Kara trails off again, fresh tears threatening to fall.

“It’s none of her business,” Lena supplies. “There’s nothing wrong with keeping your private life private. I think, eventually, we’ll need to inform HR that we’re in a relationship, but there isn’t any need for people to know the ins and outs,” Lena reassures her. “I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t know who she was when I signed off on hiring her. I would have prepared you had I known.”

“I know,” Kara whispers. She picks at a loose thread on her blanket, frown lines creasing her forehead. 

“I wish I could hold you right now,” Lena sighs. “I’d love nothing more than to help you through this, but I’m here for you, darling. I’ll sit here all night if you need me to.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Kara mumbles, even though it’s exactly what she needs to hear.

“I know,” Lena nods, “but I  _ want _ to. Mommy won’t rest until she knows her little girl is happy and safe.” Kara is silent as she chews on the inside of her cheek, a gentle blush spreading across her cheeks. She opens her mouth to speak, but thinks better of it - too embarrassed to admit to her feelings. “Use your words, little one. I’d like to hear it.”

“It’s just -” Kara briefly hesitates, “I feel very vulnerable, Mommy,” she whispers. Lena’s eyes soften, gleaming with a tenderness that Kara hasn’t yet seen to that extent yet. “I think I’d just like to be with you right now, but not in a sexual way.” Kara stares at a spot just above the screen, unsure of how Lena will react.

“I would love that, darling. When I come home I’m going to wrap you up in my arms and hold you for as long as you’ll let me,” Lena murmurs. Kara allows her gaze to drop back to the phone, her cheeks pink and her eyes shimmering with unwanted tears. “Just two more days and I’ll be home.” Lena smiles fondly, “what else did you do today, baby?”

“I had dinner with my sister.” Kara tucks herself into a ball, her phone propped against her pillow as she hugs her arms around herself. “It was nice. She said that when I’m ready, she’d love to meet you.”

“That would be nice,” Lena nods. “Perhaps she can show me some of your baby pictures. I bet you were a little troublemaker,” she teases. Kara cringes, covering her face with her hands. “Hey now, I’ve waited all day to see your face. Please don’t hide it.” The chastisement is gentle, barely even there, but it’s enough for Kara to sink lower into the pillows - happy to let Mommy run the show.

“Sorry, Mommy,” she murmurs.

“Don’t be.” Lena’s smile is kind, her eyes and voice soft as they talk about nothing and everything, content to just  _ be _ . Even as eleven, bedtime, creeps closer it feels like they have all the time in the world. It’s one of those moments that seems to last forever, neither one of them willing to end the call.


	13. Chapter 13

Kara grins when she wakes up and checks her phone, finding a text from Lena stating that she’s landed safely and will see her soon. Her smile falters a little, though, when a second text explains that Lena will be spending most of the day at L-Corp, but she’ll be available for dinner. Dinner feels like it’s years away, and Kara isn’t sure she can wait that long.

There’s no massive requirement for her to be at Catco today, James is pretty relaxed about people working on their articles from home as long as they’re submitted on time. With Lena stuck at L-Corp, Kara’s decision is easy. She can work on her article without even getting out of bed, plus she can avoid Nia’s questions. Perfect.

Kara tries to never work from home these days, there’s too many distractions, but it’s an opportunity for her to prove to herself that she really has changed for the better. She doesn’t need Lena to be watching over her to ensure she completes everything that is expected of her, not anymore. Kara  _ refuses _ to once more become a professional burden. She’s better than that.

She’s made good progress on her article by the time lunch rolls around. Kara pushes her laptop aside and finally gets out of bed, trudging through to the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her leftovers are missing from the fridge and Kara puts two and two together when she hears her other roommate groaning in his bedroom, a blush rising on Kara’s cheeks when she realizes he’s not alone in there.

Her shower is the fastest one she’s taken in her adult life, and Kara rushes around, packing her laptop and grabbing her purse. There’s just some things she doesn’t need to be around for, thank you very much. Kara slams the apartment door behind her, ensuring her roommate knows that she was home and heard  _ everything. _

It’s cold outside, but still nice enough for Kara to decide that she’d prefer to walk than use the bus. She knows exactly where she wants to go, stopping off at Noonan’s to buy food on her way.

Kara cranes her neck and stares up at the L-Corp building, paper bag clutched close to her chest.. It stands taller than any nearby building in the area, sleek and domineering, much like its owner. She momentarily panics, wondering if Lena will be upset with her for coming here, but the overwhelming need to see her makes the nerves easy to squash down. 

Lena has never told her to stay away from L-Corp and Kara thinks it would have been made clear by now if that was expected of her.

Surprisingly, the receptionist tells her to head straight to the top floor after hearing her name, no other questions asked. Kara smiles to herself, wondering if she’s been given special access. There’s a few other people in the elevator, men dressed in expensive suits and drenched in aftershaves that make Kara’s nostrils twitch.

They give her sideways glances and purse their lips, assuming she doesn’t belong there, but Kara doesn’t care. She’s consumed with a desire to see Mommy, to bury her face in the crook of her neck and ever let go. Her eyes well with unwanted tears as the elevator slowly rises, Kara biting down on her bottom lip as she stares at the floor.

The lump in her throat almost chokes her, but Kara manages to keep the tears at bay until she’s safely past Lena’s assistant. Her hand trembles as she knocks on the office door, her heart skipping a beat when she hears Mommy calling out for her to enter.

“Hi, darling.” That’s all it takes. Two softly spoken words, and she crumbles. Kara closes the door and spins around, falling into Mommy’s waiting arms. “Oh I missed you,” Lena murmurs. Her lips find Kara’s temple, gentle arms tightening around a trembling body. In that moment, Lena doesn’t exist as anything more than Kara’s mommy, concerned only with comforting the hiccuping little one tucked against her body.

“I’m sorry,” Kara sniffles, the tips of her ears pinkening, embarrassed to have fallen apart.

“Don’t be, little one. I can appreciate happy tears as much as the next person,” Lena reassures her. She tenderly moves blonde hair away from her favorite face and cranes down to stare into watery blue eyes. Careful hands pry the bag from Kara’s grasp, a small smile decorating painted lips. “Big belly burger, huh?”

“The ultimate comfort food,” Kara mumbles. “Is it okay that I came here?” she asks, suddenly vulnerable. Lena frowns, stepping backwards to hold Kara at arms length.

“Of course it is. I’m  _ so _ happy to see you, darling,” Lena states, seriously. “You’re always welcome here and in my home. I’m going to be pretty busy,” she sighs regretfully, “but you’re more than welcome to work in here with me. I’d very much appreciate your company.” Kara smiles and lightly pecks Lena’s lips.

“Lunch first?” she asks, struggling to ignore her grumbling stomach now that she’s reunited with Mommy.

“Of course,” Lena pretends to be aghast, “I’m not a monster!” Lena gently tugs Kara towards the couch and encourages her to sit down next to her. “How are you feeling, baby?” Lena asks, glancing at Kara as she lays the food out on the coffee table.

“Better now,” Kara murmurs. “Monday was just a little hard,” she shrugs. “Yesterday wasn’t so bad, though.” She accepts the burger from Lena and nibbles on it, well aware that those green eyes are still fixed on her.

“How about you tell me the truth, little one,” Lena suggests, her tone light but her gaze firm. “I know when you’re hiding something, and you know my rules.” Kara blushes at the gentle scold, swallowing too much of her burger at one time as she avoids Mommy’s gaze. “Kara,” Lena coaxes, arching one brow.

“I still feel a little weird,” Kara admits, so quietly that Lena has to strain to hear it. “I missed knowing you were right there if I screwed up. I was tempted to do something to upset you,” she shamefully adds the part that she hadn’t even fully admitted to herself yet.

“And did you?” Kara finally meets Lena’s eyes again, finding curiosity instead of disappointment or judgement.

“No, Mommy. I thought about it, but I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Kara’s voice drops to a whisper, her burger now forgotten as she stares back down at her lap. “It’s weird, but I think I wanted you to punish me a little.” Kara shakes her head, “no, not punish, just…” Kara sighs, struggling to put it into words. “Do you remember that first time I called you Mommy?”

“That’s not something I would ever forget, darling girl.” Lena reaches out and uses one finger to tip Kara’s chin upwards, a silent request for eye contact. “When you came into my office that day, I just knew you needed some extra special attention,” Lena murmurs.

“A reminder,” Kara mumbles, bringing a soft smile to her Mommy’s lips.

“Exactly. I’m very proud of you for making the right choices this week,” Lena sincerely states. “If you ever feel like that again, I would like you to talk to me. If there’s something you’d like from me, I’d much prefer that you were honest about it. Tricking me would not be a good idea, it wouldn’t be healthy for our relationship.” Lena keeps her voice soft, but her gaze pins Kara in place, ensuring she’s getting through to her.

“I just freaked out a little when I saw Nia,” Kara says. “I love her, but I don’t want anyone at work to find out about us unless we decide to break the news ourselves.” Kara nervously fidgets with her glasses, “I guess I got scared.that she'd work it out.” Lena frowns and lifts one of Kara’s hands into both of her own, placing a gentle kiss on the back of soft knuckles.

“And that’s okay,” Lena reassures her. “Your feelings were absolutely valid, sweetheart, and they still are. I’m here for you, okay? As your girlfriend, as your Mommy, as whatever - I promise. I’m on your team, Kara.” She leans forward and kisses Kara’s cheek, her forehead resting against Kara’s temple.

“I know, I just,” Kara blows out a long sigh, hesitating. “Would you do that again? You know, the reminder?” Kara pulls a face, eyebrows scrunched together. “But maybe, different?”

“Different how?” Lena grins at the explosion of pink on Kara’s features. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about asking for what you need, not with me.”

“Could you pretend it’s a punishment?” Kara asks, her voice a mere timid whisper. “Don’t scold me, but just…” another sigh, “make it hard?” Kara winces at her own words, her face ready to burst into flames. Mommy’s features soften, her hand cupping Kara’s chin.

“Do you need help getting some of those feelings out? Perhaps a good cry over my lap will make you feel better, hmm?”

“I think so, Mommy,” Kara nods. “But not here, please.” Her eyes dart around the new surroundings, not at all comfortable enough in here yet to allow herself to be so vulnerable. Lena nods, her thumb stroking against Kara’s cheek.

“How about this,” Lena murmurs, “today, we’ll both work here. Then I’ll make you some dinner at my place, and we’ll go from there. If you’d still like me to spank you, you can let me know in some way,” Lena suggests. “I know the words can sometimes be a little hard for you, and we’ll work on that, but I’m willing to compromise for now.” Kara frowns, confused. “It doesn’t count as tricking me if we’re both in on it, does it?”

Lena easily notices Kara’s lightbulb moment, grinning at the way her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"Anytime, darling. Now eat, I don't want you wasting away to nothing. I very much enjoy having my little troublemaker around.”

\-----------

As much as Kara adores watching Lena stroll into Catco each day in her expensive, perfectly fitted suits, there’s just something about seeing her in the comfort of her own home that warms her chest. Her hair down, thick glasses perched on her nose, a well worn college sweatshirt hiding her curves - beautiful.

The tiny sleep shorts, that leave little to the imagination, complete the picture perfect image. It’s damn near impossible for Kara to tear her eyes from her, even when Lena catches her staring with a quirked brow. She doesn’t even pretend to be embarrassed about being caught, her grin almost splitting her face in half.

“It’s impolite to stare, little one,” Lena teases. She slides her glasses up to rest in her hair, raising a brow at the mischievous glint in Kara’s eyes. “Not that I mind, but you seem to be up to something. Care to share with the class?” Lena shifts on the couch, resting on her hip as she watches her little troublemaker.

“No,” Kara grins, poking Lena in the ribs. Lena lets out a laugh of disbelief, both eyebrows almost disappearing into her hair.

“No?! Well, someone seems to be in a dangerous mood this evening,” Lena comments. Her tea is set aside and her glasses removed from the top of her head, green eyes glimmering with anticipation. Kara pokes her ribs again, laughing wildly at the squeal that escapes her Mommy.

Lena glares at her with mock outrage, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Lena Luthor does  _ not _ squeal, thank you very much! She, of course, knows exactly what Kara’s up to, and Lena is more than happy to oblige her. Kara reaches out to poke her again, but Lena is too quick for her this time.

Her fingers gently close around a slender wrist, Lena making a gargantuan effort to stifle her blossoming smile. Kara giggles, squirming out of her grasp and attempting to crawl away from Lena.

“And where do you think you’re going, hmm?” Lena’s eyes gleam with amusement, her lips twitching with the threat of yet another smile. Kara halfheartedly struggles again, but finds herself tugged across familiar thighs. Lena rubs the seat of Kara’s leggings, smirking down at her. Her attempt to be a brat was poor, timid at best, adorable if she’s honest, but it has the desired effect.

“Are you ready to be a good girl for Mommy?” Lena asks, “or do I need to spank some sense into you?”

“I think you should do whatever you think is best, Mommy,” Kara retorts, much too innocently for Lena’s liking. “Do you think you’re strong enough?” Lena barely hides her laugh as she brings her hand down, hard, on Kara’s bottom.

“I think my hand can last a lot longer than your bottom, sweetheart.” Lena hooks her fingers into the waistband of Kara’s leggings and tugs them lower, her panties coming down a moment later as Kara lifts her hips to help Mommy out.

Kara lies across her lap, bottom exposed and prominent as Lena gently runs her nails across the soft skin. She preens and smiles, her head resting in her folded arms as she just lets go and allows Lena to take care of her. The bare thighs beneath her are soft against her tummy, warmth radiating from Lena’s body.

“Are you sure this is what you want, darling?” Lena checks in.

“Yes, Mommy,” Kara peers over her shoulder, giving Lena a resolute nod.

“And you know that this is  _ not _ a punishment for your perfectly valid feelings? I would never spank you for that.” Lena is firm, determined to ensure that Kara knows exactly where she stands on this.

“I know. I don’t  _ want _ a punishment, Mommy. Not a real one, anyway,” Kara repeats her earlier admission. Lena hums her approval, smiling down at the perfect little creature in her lap.

“What’s your safeword, sweet girl?” Lena asks, her warm hand rubbing gentle circles into Kara’s soft bottom.

“Midvale,” Kara sighs. She wiggles her hips a little, hoping to entice Mommy into starting a little sooner, only to be rewarded with a sharp pinch. “Mommy,” Kara whines. “Please, I know to use my safeword if I need to. I promise.” Lena sighs, brow lifting at the tone, but willing to leave her hand to do all of the talking.

“Okay, little one. You just relax and Mommy will take care of you.”

Kara thinks she could lie here forever, chest rumbling with appreciative moans as long fingers continue to scratch and knead her bottom. She melts, her relaxed body almost boneless as she lets her mind switch off and ignore everything that happened. Her bottom is patted firmly and Kara smiles, waiting patiently as the pats grow firmer.

Her bottom tingles, warmth spreading across the naked cheeks. Lena’s hand is cupped, more noise than pain as she brings it down again and again. Kara can feel her bottom jiggling under the firm attention, a shallow sting settling on each pale globe. 

She’d have to murder someone if this ever got out, but Kara thinks this might be her favorite place in the world. Over Lena’s lap, being eased into a spanking that will eventually make her kick and cry. Every bad feeling will escape with her tears, leaving her with a sore bottom and a light heart. It’ll be like nothing ever happened by the time Monday rolls around, but for now she’s more than happy to just lose herself in the moment.

“You’re being such a good girl, Kara,” Lena murmurs. She lightly taps the quivering bottom beneath her hand, “I’m going to make this adorable bottom nice and pink, darling. Would you like that?” Her voice is low, soft and sweet, and it sends a shiver trickling down Kara’s spine.

“Yes, Mommy,” she squeaks out, sounding nothing like the confident woman who had requested this. Lena smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Her hand lands sharply in the center of Kara’s bottom, hard enough to sting her own hand and to drag a cry from Kara’s throat. The tender warm-up long finished, she spanks her again. The porcelain skin is painted with streaks of pink, color and heat rising steadily beneath her strict attention.

Kara whimpers with each sizzling smack, her cheeks bouncing and buzzing furiously. Lena’s knee tilts upwards, exposing sensitive sit spots where bottom meets thighs, applying harsh slaps to the tender flesh. 

Tears collect in the corners of beautiful blue eyes, rapidly blinked away with sudden determination even as the heat builds deep into her bottom. Her hands ball into fists, knuckles glowing white under the strain. She groans into her arms, her jaw clenching as she all but grinds her back teeth into dust.

Kara squirms, wiggling her hips in a weak attempt to avoid the punishing blows. Lena’s hand is harder than she remembers and she burns with humiliation as she imagines what she must look like. A squirming, errant brat being held across a stern woman’s lap as she is spanked to tears. 

Her breath comes out in short, sharp bursts, Lena growing concerned enough to stop. Her hand softly rubs the warm bottom over her lap.

“Mommy needs you to take some deep breaths, baby,” Lena murmurs. “Let’s try and help you relax, hmm?” Her hand slips up to Kara’s back, blunt nails trailing up and down a quivering spine. “I’m going to stop if I don’t hear those breaths, Kara,” Lena warns.

Kara takes a deep breath, holding it until her lungs ache before slowly releasing it. She repeats the process several times, forcing her muscles to unclench and her body to relax. Mommy rubs her back the whole time, waiting a few moments until she feels the muscles of Kara’s bottom lose some of the tension.

“Now, would you like to stop, or would you like Mommy to continue?” Lena asks. “It’s entirely up to you, darling.”

“I’d like to finish please. I’m okay, Mommy, I promise.” Kara nods, blue eyes so earnest that it tugs at Lena’s heartstrings. 

“Good girl.” With a nod, Lena spanks her again, her steel hand painting her bottom pink as tears finally trickle from baby blue eyes. Kara sniffles, softly crying into her arms and barely resisting the urge to kick her legs. Her bottom burns, the skin tingling and stinging with each punishing smack. It becomes harder and harder to stay still, her foot kicking upwards.

A slap to the back of her thigh makes her howl, sobs wracking her body as Lena hooks her leg over both of hers. If she can’t be trusted to stay still, then Mommy will have to do it for her. It’s humiliating, degrading, but her entire body thrums with arousal and gratitude.

Just when Kara thinks she can’t take any more, Lena stops. The hand that made her cry slips between her legs, long fingers sliding through dripping folds. She easily pushes two fingers inside her desperate girl, dragging a whimper from pink, parted lips.

“Is that what you were looking for, sweet girl? Is that what you needed?” Emerald eyes are soft, loving, as Lena gazes down at the sniffling one draped across her lap. Kara nods, swiping the back of her hand across her tear stained face.

“Thank you, Mommy.”

“You’re very welcome, little one.” Lena curls her fingers against warm, wet walls, smiling at the precious whimper it pulls from Kara. Her fingers squelch obscenely as she drives them further into the pretty little cunt exposed to her, the tips finding the spongy spot that drives Kara wild. “Such a good girl,” she coos. “How did Mommy get so lucky?”

If she expects an answer, she doesn’t get one. Kara writhes beneath her touch, arousal leaking from her with every thrust, her voice momentarily lost. Pressure builds deep in the pit of her stomach, her release barrelling closer at an embarrassing speed. She’s so worked up, so sensitive after Mommy’s firm attention, that her cunt contracts around long fingers a mere few seconds later.

Warm liquid gushes from her twitching cunt, coating Lena’s hand as Kara shudders on top of her. Lena watches, almost transfixed, as Kara cums hard and fast, surprised by how quickly it happens. She already knows, of course, what her firm attention does to Kara, but she’s never been so…  _ reactive  _ before.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Lena murmurs. “It’s such a pity that I can’t just lock you in here with me forever. Work is such a pain,” she sighs. Kara pants, her spine heaving as Lena sucks her own fingers clean. “If it’s alright with you, darling, I think I’d like to tuck you into bed and hold you. Would you allow Mommy to do that?”

“I was hoping you would,” Kara admits, breathlessly.

“Would you like to snuggle here for a while first, or should we head straight to bed?” Lena asks, her hand gently rubbing circles into her heated bottom. “I’d like to make sure you feel safe… I’d like to take care of you.”

“Bed please,” Kara whispers, her eyelids heavier than she’d care to admit. Lena grins fondly, tenderly stroking blonde hair.

“By the looks of things, I don’t think you’ll make it to eleven tonight,” Lena chuckles. “Why don’t you wait right here whilst I go get changed,” she suggests. “I’ll pick out some cosy pajamas for you.” Kara nods, smiling sleepily.

Despite her agreement, Kara still blows out a disgruntled sigh when Lena slips out from underneath her, instantly missing the warmth. She rests her head on her arms, allowing her eyes to drift closed as she waits for Lena to come back to her. Kara isn’t sure if it’s been a few seconds or a few minutes, but the vibration from her cell phone snaps her out of the sleepy haze.

She blindly reaches between the couch cushions, rooting around until she eventually finds her phone. There’s a text from her adoptive mother, Eliza, double checking that she’s still flying out for Thanksgiving. Kara chews on her lip, glancing in the direction of the bathroom and listening as Lena moves around in there.

Making a split second decision, that feels oh so right, Kara slips from the couch and wraps one of the fleece blankets around her. She yawns loudly as she stumbles towards the bathroom, Lena meeting her gaze through the mirror as she brushes her teeth.

“You didn’t have to get up,” Lena says around the brush, “I was just about to bring you some pajamas.” Kara shrugs, pulling a face as she gathers her confidence, praying that Lena won’t say no to her offer, but willing to respect it if she does.

“What are your plans for Thanksgiving?” Kara asks, leaning against the bathroom door. Lena pauses, sensing what’s about to happen, and taking an extra few moments to finish brushing her teeth as she contemplates her answer. She can feel the troublemaker watching her, even as she spits into the sink, and Lena is surprised by the small thrill she seems to get from the attention.

“I haven’t made any concrete plans,” Lena finally says, keeping her cards held firmly to her chest. She can feel her hopes rising, but the thought of no longer being alone on Thanksgiving feels too good to be true.

“How would you feel about being my plus one? My Mom is hosting this year, which means a trip to Midvale. I know you’re so super busy, but…” Kara trails off, suddenly worried that she’s moving too quickly. She’s surprised when Lena tugs her forward, full lips capturing her own in a sweet, minty fresh kiss. “Is that a yes?” Kara asks, grinning against Lena’s jaw.

“I’d love to come and meet your family,” Lena nods, smiling softly. “I might have to meet you there, though,” she regretfully adds. “I have a meeting with a big investor the day before, but I can take the jet as soon as I’m done.”

“I’ll wait,” Kara shakes her head. “I’d rather go with you, and not  _ just _ because of the fancy private jet,” she teases. Lena lifts, pulling her closer and kissing her again. “I think you and my mom will hit it off, she’s a science geek, too.” Lena arches a brow, her hand slipping down to gently pat Kara’s tender bottom.

“Careful, little one.” Emerald eyes glimmer with amusement, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Such a brat. It’s probably for the best that we’re travelling together, at least I can keep an eye on you,” Lena teases. “ _ Someone _ needs to make sure you’re on your best behavior.”

“You’re so good at it,” Kara retorts, grinning cheekily. She bites her lip, “are you  _ sure _ you want to come? I wouldn’t be upset with you if you weren’t comfortable.” Lena softly clicks her tongue and gently pushes Kara’s hair behind her ear.

“I think you should know by now that I don’t do anything I don’t want to, little one.” Lena sweetly pecks her cheek. “We can discuss it properly tomorrow, but right now, I’d really like to get your cute butt into bed. It was a little intense out there and you need to be taken care of, even if you think you don’t.”

“Will you pet my hair?” Kara asks.

“All night long if you need me to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Kara smiles down at the text from Alex. They usually travel to Midvale together for Thanksgiving, turning it into an epic road trip with horrific singalongs and even worse food from any gas station that they pass. Kara was worried that Alex would be upset with her for skipping out on it this year, but if anything she seems thrilled about taking Kelly along for the ride this year.

It makes her feel better knowing that Alex understands the dilemma, and is more than willing to allow space for Lena in Kara’s life. 

Kara’s still smiling when she steps off the bus, in a relatively good mood even for a cold Monday morning. It was a little easier getting out of bed knowing that Lena would be around the office today, even if they do have to keep it professional. For the most part, anyway.

Her smile fades a little, though, when she finds a memo waiting for her in her inbox, an impromptu staff meeting with mandatory attendance.

In Kara’s opinion, a staff meeting first thing on a Monday morning is the absolute worst way to start off the week. Even Nia, who practically skips into Catco each morning, looks over it before it can actually begin. It’s the last thing everyone needs a few days before Thanksgiving, especially when Catco is a thrum of frantic planning to ensure the special edition makes it to print on time.

When Lena Luthor demands her employees attention, though, there’s no arguing. Even James rushes around, dutifully ensuring everyone makes it to the conference room by the desired time. Lena catches her eye as Kara follows her co-workers inside, shooting her a reassuring smile that makes Kara’s pulse do a happy little skip.

Once they’re all seated and Lena takes her place at the front of the room, Kara feels herself relax as she realizes it’s nothing serious. It’s just a new way for Lena to offer support to everyone and check in on their progress, so she allows her mind to drift. She doesn’t even notice Lena is speaking to her until Nia elbows her in the ribs.

“Have you heard a word I’ve said, Miss Danvers?” Lena’s brow arches in the way it usually does when she’s unimpressed, and Kara squirms beneath her intense stare. Kara can feel everyone staring at her, heat rising in her face and coloring it pink. “I was asking if you were alright, you seem to be a million miles away.”

“I’m fine, Miss Luthor,” Kara nods, completely and utterly  _ mortified _ . “You have my full attention,” she meekly adds.

“I’m very glad to hear that.” Lena holds her gaze for a long moment, before allowing her eyes to sweep around the room again. “As I was saying, whilst I personally disagree with the candidates opinions, we must remain impartial with our reporting. The last thing Catco needs is accusations of attempting to stifle his freedom of speech.”

“It’s public knowledge that you have donated to his opponent’s campaign,” someone pipes up from behind Kara. “There’s nothing impartial about that.” Kara almost feels bad for the guy when Lena’s steel gaze lands on him. She’s seen that look in Lena’s eyes several times, and it never bodes well for the person who brought it there.

“Just as it’s public knowledge that you actively disagree with me, Mr Matthews. Your twitter feed is very….loud, but I don’t hold that against you,” Lena states, coolly. “I understand that you have a life outside of work and the freedom to voice your opinions. Your personal life is your own business, as much as mine is. If you believe it’s perfectly alright to displace homeless people even further, then you’re well within your rights to feel that way. I will  _ not _ , however, allow it to color your articles.”

Lena doesn’t catch his muttered insult in response to her scold, but Kara certainly does. She doesn’t mean to get involved, and she  _ really _ doesn’t mean to call him an insufferable asshole, but she doesn’t regret it. Not until she receives a summons to Lena’s office an hour later, that is.

“Lock the door behind you.” Lena’s voice is clipped, laced with disapproval. She leans back in her chair, one leg elegantly crossing over the other as she watches the troublemaker lock the door and shuffle closer. Kara can feel those eyes on her, and she sucks her lip into her mouth as she drops her gaze downwards. Lena doesn’t have to say a word for Kara to know how disappointed she is

When she finally lifts her eyes, they widen as they land on the hairbrush resting on Lena’s desk. Blue eyes dart to meet green, noting just how impassive Lena’s features have become. Lena stares back at her, as though waiting for Kara to speak first, but she has no idea what to say. The silence between them is thick with tension.

“Sit down,” Lena murmurs, sighing softly as she breaks the silence. Kara swallows thickly, her eyes drifting back to the hairbrush as she sits down opposite Lena. “Pick it up.” Kara frowns, looking between Lena and the brush. “Go ahead,” Lena nods. “Pick it up.”

Kara hesitantly reaches out, her fingers trembling as they close around the handle. She weighs it in her hand, fingertips running across the smooth, wooden back. Some of the varnish seems to be gone, as though it has been used on someone else enough times to take away the shine. Kara feels a spike of jealousy, but she swallows it down. Lena is her mommy now, there’s no need to be envious.

“How does it feel?” Lena asks. “Is it heavy?” Kara blushes, turning the brush over in her hands.

“I guess so,” she murmurs. “Maybe more sturdy than heavy?” Kara looks to Lena for approval. “This is the one you keep in your desk?”

“It is,” Lena nods. “The same one I’ve warned you about before. Up until now, I’ve only ever used my hand as that seemed sufficient, but your behavior today makes me think I might be wrong about that. Consider this your last chance, Kara. The next spanking you earn will be with the brush. It’s certainly  _ sturdy _ enough to leave a lasting impression on your behind,” she warns.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Kara drops her chin, staring morosely at the brush in her lap. Her fingers once again run across the smooth back, Kara frowning at the thought of someone else being tucked over her mommy’s lap.

“I’m throwing it out,” Lena states, reading her like a book. “You and I are going to go shopping for a new one before we leave for Midvale, but I wanted you to get a feel for it. The next time you’re struggling to remember our rules, I’d like you to think about how it would feel if I were to use that brush on your bottom.” 

Green eyes are severe, narrowed, and they bore into Kara like heat seeking missiles. She waits expectantly, her features only softening when Kara murmurs a satisfactory response. Silently, Lena opens her arms. The brush is placed back on the desk and Kara all but flies around it to perch herself on Lena’s lap.

“Sorry, Mommy,” Kara murmurs, burrowing her face in the crook of a warm, sweet smelling neck. Lena smiles softly and leaves a tender kiss on Kara’s jaw.

“I know, and I forgive you. You are certainly allowed to have an opinion, but you must do so respectfully. I’m sure there are several of your colleagues who agree with you, but there’s a correct way to voice those opinions.” The scold is gentle, but the words still carry weight. “What is rule number three?”

“I will be respectful to all colleagues,” Kara grumbles. She curls further into Lena, her brow crinkling.

“That’s right,” Lena hums, lightly patting her bottom. “Even when the colleague is being...distasteful, that rule remains in place,” Lena sighs “I understand you were defending me, and I appreciate that very much, but I’d rather you didn’t lower yourself. Matthews is already skating on thin ice when it comes to his position within this company, just ignore him and let him crash through it,” Lena murmurs.

“He’s still an asshole,” Kara gripes, pulling a small laugh from Lena.

“He most certainly is, little one, but it wouldn’t be professional if I informed him of that,” Lena smiles. “Whilst you are my favorite, I still hold you to the same standards that I hold myself and everyone else to. That also includes paying attention in staff meetings," she adds, wryly.

“I understand,” Kara murmurs.

“Good girl, now go on back to work and try to look suitably chastised when you leave. I can’t have anyone knowing that I play favorites,” Lena teases. Kara grins sheepishly as she slides from her lap, leaning down to sweetly kiss her cheek. “Just a few more days until we can run away for the weekend, little one.”

\---------------------

When Lena didn’t mention the hairbrush during the days following, Kara had foolishly convinced herself that it would be forgotten. Perhaps just an idle threat from Mommy to encourage her to toe the line. Kara should have known better than that, and she didn’t bother to voice her surprise when Lena had them leave for the airport an hour early.

Her tummy flip-flops as Lena leads her into the store, Kara’s clammy hand firmly clasped in her own. She’s both humiliated and turned on beyond belief, a familiar tingling settling between her legs as she perfectly plays the part of mommy's good girl.

Kara’s eyes dart around the store, settling on anything but her mommy. Her face flushes a bright pink, the tips of her ears burning, humiliated beyond belief as Lena takes her time. Lena is uncaring, nonchalant, as she picks up different hair brushes, weighing them in her hand and allowing her fingers to ghost across the back of each one.

“Hmm, what about this one?” Emerald eyes flick towards her, amused by the way Kara suddenly stares at her own shoes. “Do you think this would encourage you to be a good girl?” Lena asks, her voice low despite the near empty store. Kara gapes at her, frantically checking behind them for other customers.

“Uhh, it’s fine,” Kara mumbles. She lets out a small squeal when Lena lightly pops her bottom with the brush, her blush deepening as she reaches back to rub the minor sting away. “Mommy,” she whines.

“Relax, little one. We’re alone,” Lena reassures her. “Now, I believe I told you that  _ we _ were going to pick a hairbrush out, so I’d like your input please.” The gleam of amusement in her eyes betrays her stern tone, and red painted lips twitch with the threat of a smile. She raises her brows, a silent signal to Kara that she means business.

“Sorry, Mommy.” Kara steps a little closer and inspects the hairbrush display, nervously gnawing on her bottom lip. Lena rests her hand on Kara’s lower back and picks out a different brush, carefully scrutinizing it before holding it out for Kara to inspect.

“See, this one has a nice flat back, but it’s also got decent bristles to keep your hair looking as pretty as always,” Lena murmurs. Kara freezes, her eyes widen as she glances between the brush and Lena.

“You want me to use it?” Kara questions, feeling her cheeks grow impossibly warmer.

“Well, of course, silly. It’ll serve as a good reminder to listen to mommy whenever you brush your hair,” Lena smiles. She looks smug, clearly enjoying the embarrassed little creature in front of her. “Plus, it makes sense for you to use it because I expect it to be in your purse or backpack at all times.”

Kara swallows dryly, a criminal made to carry the axe to her own execution.

“Unless, of course, you’d like to use your safeword,” Lena murmurs. “Just say the word and I’ll put it back and we can leave.” Green eyes stare into blue, searching for concern or hesitance. “You haven’t said no so far so I’ve assumed that you agree with this, but if I’m mistaken….”

“You’re not mistaken,” Kara whispers. Her eyes dart around again to ensure no-one is nearby. Lena chuckles softly and strokes Kara’s arm, endeared by her nerves.

“You’re very cute when you’re embarrassed,” Lena states. “Just think how embarrassed you’ll be when Mommy has to  _ use _ the brush,” she winks. Kara shyly smiles and points to the display, silently suggesting one they haven’t looked at yet. “Good girl,” Lena murmurs, smiling warmly as she reaches out to remove the brush from the hook.

Kara watches as Lena studies it, heat pooling low in her tummy as she imagines mommy ordering her to remove it from her bag and bring it to her. Her gaze follows Lena’s finger as it runs down the handle, humming satisfactorily as she turns those green eyes back to the troublemaker. The stare is intense, and Kara thinks the blush might never leave her cheeks.

“I think this one is perfect, don’t you agree?” Lena taps the back of the brush against her palm, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Yes, Mommy,” Kara mumbles.

“Perfect for my little troublemaker.” She hands it to Kara, who feels like she might die on the spot. “Let’s go pay and then we can head to the airport,” Lena suggests, holding her hand out for Kara to take. 

She leads her to the checkout, not questioning it when Kara grabs a few other items along the way, seemingly unwilling to be seen only buying a hairbrush. It amuses her because, after all, many people  _ do _ use them for their intended purpose, but she allows Kara the opportunity to lessen her own embarrassment.

It’s not until they’re safely back in the towncar that Kara whispers a shy thank you, but not before offering to pay Lena back for the snacks she grabbed and the brush.

“Don’t worry about it, darling. Just let Mommy spoil you,” Lena murmurs, smiling fondly as she kisses Kara’s cheek. She watches, nodding approvingly, as Kara shoves the brush inside her backpack to hide between her many bags of candy.

\------------------------

Kara isn’t one to get overly excited about materialistic things, but there’s a buzz of excitement surrounding her as she follows Lena into the jet. Usually she hates flying, always overwhelmed by being crammed in like sardines with complete strangers, her long legs always restless from being stuck in one place for too long.

But,  _ this _ ? This, Kara could get used to. She’s pretty sure there’s more space to move around in than in her bedroom at her shared apartment, and the seats look more comfortable than any piece of furniture Kara owns. Even once she’s settled in one of the chairs, with Lena sitting opposite her, Kara can barely believe that it’s happening.

The small coffee table between them doubles as an enticing footrest, but Kara isn’t sure how Lena would feel about her using it in such a manner. It’s not until Lena kicks her heels off and rests her feet on the table first, that Kara feels comfortable enough to do the same.

“This is….wow,” Kara remarks, glancing around the jet. It has everything anyone could ever wish for during a hotel stay, never mind during a freaking flight. There’s even a bed tucked behind a privacy screen, but Kara knows Lena is behind on her emails and unlikely to share it with her. On the way home, perhaps.

Lena chuckles, looking up briefly from her laptop to shoot Kara an endeared smile. She feels bad about not being able to give her little one her full attention, but if she doesn’t finish up on the journey, she’ll have to do it during their trip. That’s just not an option.

She’s aware of Kara growing bored and restless about an hour into their flight, and Lena certainly doesn’t miss the way Kara glances at her every few moments. Blue eyes dart away whenever Lena looks up from her work, pretending to be interested in the light fixture above their heads.

“Are you doing alright over there, little one?” Lena asks, finally pushing her laptop aside. Kara nods, shooting her a weak smile that has a snowball’s chance in Hell of fooling Lena. “Would you like to come and sit with Mommy for a little while?” Lena offers, fully expecting Kara to accept.

“Who was the hairbrush for?” Kara blurts out, instead, wincing as soon as she says it. Lena sighs softly, a gentle smile playing on her lips. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Kara hastily adds.

“That’s alright, darling. I don’t mind talking about it,” Lena reassures her. There’s silence for a moment, only the constant thrum of the engines filling the cabin. “I think you already know that you’re not the first person I’ve disciplined,” Lena murmurs. “My ex girlfriend needed help to stay on the straight and narrow at times, too. She was…. different from you, though.”

“Different?” Kara tucks her legs underneath her, her brows furrowing as she gives mommy her full attention.

“There was no consistency,” Lena admits, softly. “She’d come to me when it suited her, telling me she’d broken a rule and required punishment. Then, she’d break that very same rule the next day and use her safeword to get out of it. She was well within her rights to do so, of course, and I respected it each time, but it became difficult.”

Lena sighs heavily and stares out of the window, the clouds reflected in her eyes. Kara waits, unwilling to rush her, but still finding herself leaning forward ever so slightly.

“She worked nearby and would drop by my office at night. It’s why I kept the hairbrush there and ensured I made changes to the room.” Lena glances at Kara, “Cat Grant designed it to be a fishbowl. She could see everyone and they could see her at all times, too.” Kara nods, having heard her colleagues describe how things used to be at Catco.

“Snapper said Cat liked to keep an eye on everyone,” Kara murmurs. Lena laughs dryly, pulling a disgruntled face.

“Cat liked to micromanage,” Lena corrects her. “I was planning on renovating even before Andrea came along.” Kara isn’t sure if mommy meant to say her name, so she falls silent, but it rings a bell that she can’t quite place. “Andrea would come into my office, coyly hint about her misdeeds, and then leave as soon as she got what she wanted. That’s fine if it works for her, but it didn’t work for me.”

“She wouldn’t let you take care of her afterwards?” Kara asks, ignoring the use of her name again.

“No, she wasn’t interested in that. We weren’t a good match,” Lena states, her eyes once again drifting towards the window. “It’s a lot to ask of someone, to have them discipline you without giving them the opportunity to comfort you once it’s done. It became uncomfortable for me, and she didn’t appreciate my input on that.” Lena sighs again, “we didn’t end on good terms.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispers, unsure of what to say. Lena turns to her and smiles, shaking her head.

“I’m not. At least, not anymore. It allowed me to move on and find a relationship that works for me,” Lena says. “I’m sure she’s found someone who can give her what she needs and be happy with, I was  _ not _ that person.”

“That’s because you’re a soft mommy,” Kara states.

“Soft, huh?” Emerald eyes twinkle with amusement. “You think I need to be harder on you?” Lena teases.

“You know what I mean, mommy!” Kara exclaims, a hint of a whine creeping into her voice. “You don’t just punish me for breaking the rules. You take care of me. You’re kind, and you like snuggles, and talking things through.” Kara stands and squeezes around the table, easing herself into Lena’s lap. “You just needed someone to love you for who you are,” Kara murmurs, sweetly pecking her mommy’s cheek.

“Perhaps Andrea was just a lesson. A way for me to discover what I was looking for so I could recognize it when it came along,” Lena reasons, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist. “All I needed was to wait for a little troublemaker to stumble into my life.” Lena sighs contentedly and rests her head against Kara’s shoulder, “I want you to promise me something, little one.”

“Anything, Mommy.”

“If this relationship ever becomes something you don’t want it to be, I want you to tell me,” Lena states, seriously. “Even if you think it will hurt my feelings. This has to be what both of us want, and you are always allowed to change your mind.” Kara cranes her neck to look around at Lena, and nods soberly.

“I promise I’ll tell you, but I don’t think I’d ever want this to stop,” Kara admits. Lena smiles so wide her eyes almost crease closed, dimples making themselves known. She kisses her cheek and nuzzles her nose against the soft skin, her hand rubbing gentle circles against Kara’s hip.

“I don’t think I would either,” she murmurs. Lena sighs contentedly and rests her head against her little one’s shoulder, “how do you feel about this weekend?” Kara shrugs a response, jostling Lena’s chin.

“I’ve never taken anyone home before,” Kara says. “I think it’ll be nice to show Eliza that I’m okay and happy in the city. Are you nervous about meeting her and Alex?”

“A little,” Lena admits, “but I’m thrilled to see where you came from. I’m sure Eliza can fill me in on all your secrets,” she teases, poking her fingers into Kara’s waist. “I really am thrilled that you invited me, darling. It means more to me than you’ll ever know,” Lena murmurs, leaving a tender kiss underneath Kara’s jaw.

Kara smiles sadly, more than aware of Lena’s unhappy past with her own family. Hell, most of the country knows about it, but Lena rarely mentions them, perhaps finding it too painful to discuss. Kara’s curious, but unwilling to upset the woman who does so much for her. Maybe, in time, mommy will tell her everything, but Kara is more than happy to wait.

"You said it's a 45 minute drive from the airport, right?" Lena reaches underneath Kara to grab her cell phone, pulling up the map feature. “Hmm, small town roads sound a lot more fun to drive in than the city during rush hour,” Lena comments.

"Yeah, Midvale is a little out of the way," Kara nods. "Alex can do it in 30 when she's on her bike, but she obviously can't take both of us on that." Kara pauses for a moment, "are you sure you don't just want Eliza to come get us? She wouldn't mind.”

"Call me selfish, but I'd like to steal a little more time with you," Lena grins. "Besides, I like driving." Kara frowns, tilting her head to one side. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Lena behind the wheel of a car. Come to think of it, Kara didn’t even realize Lena had a license. 

"You do?" Kara asks, her frown deepening when Lena hums a response. "Why do you use a driver?" Lena chuckles dryly and slips her phone away.

"I guess I just got used to being chauffeured around. I reply to most of my emails in the back of the car," Lena shrugs. "It means I can relax in the evenings a little more than I used to. Which is a very good thing, because now I have a reason for keeping myself available,” she adds. Kara smiles, snuggling a little closer to her.

"Is it weird that we're still learning so much about each other?" Kara asks, lip caught between her teeth. Lena smiles softly and strokes the soft hairs at the nape of Kara’s neck, soothingly scratching the warm skin underneath.

"No, little one. I think it makes sense, and we have all the time in the world to learn all about each other," Lena reassures her. “It’s all part of the fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find early access to chapter 15 on my [Tumblr](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

Kara smiles as she gazes out of the window, watching familiar faces walk up and down main street. As much as she loves her life in National City, there’s just something about being home that warms her from the inside out. Being able to show Lena more of her past means a lot to her, and Kara has big plans for their trip. 

Lena’s eyes, hidden by the Raybans, remain fixed on the road but she beams when Kara tells her so. The warm hand resting on Kara’s leg squeezes gently, conveying just how thrilled she is to be here. When they pull up outside the house, Eliza is already stepping out onto the porch. Tears immediately spring to Kara’s eyes when she sees her.

“Go on,” Lena urges. “I’ll grab the bags.” Kara doesn’t need to be told twice, and she springs from the car and bounds straight to Eliza. She sinks into her adoptive mother’s waiting arms, the older woman wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“I’ve missed you,” Kara murmurs, her eyes squeezing closed for a long moment as she breathes in Eliza's comforting scent.

“I’ve missed you, too. Oh, it’s so good to see you, honey.” Eliza pulls out of the hug and holds Kara at arm's length, her hands on Kara’s shoulders as she scrutinizes her. “You look great. This new woman of yours must be looking after you,” Eliza smiles. Kara grins, hoping Eliza doesn’t notice the blush she can feel spreading across her cheeks.

“More than you know.” Kara turns when she hears Lena approaching, automatically grabbing one of the bags from her. “Eliza, this is Lena.” She watches Eliza’s eyes briefly widen in recognition, but her features are quickly schooled.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Mrs Danvers.” Lena holds her hand out for Eliza to shake, letting out a surprised squeak when Eliza ignores her hand and pulls her into a hug. Kara chuckles, watching as Lena stiffens for a small moment before returning the hug. She’s  _ definitely _ never heard that sound from Lena’s lips before, and Kara sure as hell will be bringing that up later.

“It’s just Eliza. We’re not so formal here,” Eliza reassures her. “Let’s get you girls inside before we all freeze to death.” Lena objects when Eliza takes the remaining bag from her, but her complaints are brushed aside.

“Trust me, even  _ you _ won’t win against her,” Kara murmurs as she slips her hand into Lena’s, their fingers automatically weaving together. “Welcome to Midvale,” she adds, leaving a sweet kiss to Lena’s cheek. “Where’s Alex and Kelly?” Kara asks as Eliza leads them upstairs, the older woman still determinedly gripping to Lena’s luggage.

“They ran to the store about an hour ago. Something about there not being enough booze in this house,” Eliza states, shaking her head. “I’m afraid that I could convert the house into a distillery and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

“That sounds like Alex,” Kara nods with a smirk. “Alex is a big fan of scotch,” she adds for Lena’s benefit. They’re led into Kara’s old bedroom and Eliza places the bag on the bed before closing the window she’d opened earlier to air the room out. “Did you clean up in here?” Kara asks, noticing the lingering scent of polish.

“Of course,” Eliza shoots her a confused smile. “It’s something I should be used to considering  _ I _ always had to do it when you were still living here,” she teases, completely missing Lena’s raised brow. Kara blushes, her mouth firmly clamping closed so as to not dig herself into a deeper hole. “I’ll leave you girls to get settled. Make yourself at home, Lena.”

“Thank you,” Lena smiles, waiting until Eliza’s footsteps disappear downstairs before turning to Kara. “Well that explains it,” Lena comments, green eyes twinkling with mirth. Kara frowns, confused. “You were spoiled,” Lena teases, drawing Kara into her arms and kissing her softly. “I hope you don’t expect me to start cleaning up after you.”

“I’ll make it worth your while, Mommy,” Kara murmurs against full lips. Lena hums quietly, stealing another kiss.

“Perhaps you already do.” Lena smiles into the kiss. Her teeth nip Kara’s plump bottom lip, her tongue immediately darting out to soothe the sting away, her hands resting on the curve of Kara’s behind. Their foreheads meet, a small wistful sigh slipping from Kara’s lips.

“I hate that you can’t really be mommy here,” Kara whispers, her brows crinkling. Lena tsks, pulling back to gaze gently into baby blue eyes. Her thumb strokes Kara’s hips, her eyes achingly soft.

“I’m still mommy. Even if you have to call me Lena,” she reassures her. Lena kisses the tip of Kara’s nose, giggling when it twitches. “I’ll still be keeping an eye on you and making sure you behave,” she teases. Kara blushes, her lip caught between her teeth as she shyly looks away. “Maybe if you’re a good girl today, mommy will think of a nice reward for you tonight.”

“I’m really glad you’re here, mommy,” Kara whispers, her eyes suspiciously wet as she finally looks at Lena again. A stray tear trickles down her cheek, only to be caught by Lena’s thumb. “I’m sorry, there’s a lot of memories here.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, darling.” Lena frowns, studying her carefully. “I’m here for you if you want to talk about it, and it’s perfectly alright if you don’t want to as well.” Kara smiles softly, staring at Lena as though she hung the moon and the stars in the sky.

“It took me a year to actually sleep in here by myself,” Kara admits. “When the Danvers first brought me home, I mean. I was a kid, my parents had just died and I felt so alone in the world. I didn’t want to be alone in the dark, too.” Lena nods, her thumb stroking Kara’s cheek. “Alex  _ hated _ it. She was furious that her parents made her share her room,” Kara chuckles.

She sucks in a deep breath and glances around her old bedroom, blue eyes softening as they land on the patchwork blanket at the bottom of the bed. Eliza had encouraged her to take it to National City with her, but Kara had refused. That blanket was home, a gift from Eliza during her first month with the Danvers.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Kara murmurs, swiping at her eyes. “I liked the idea of the important people in my life knowing about each other,” she adds with a weak smile. Lena kisses her forehead and pulls her close, lightly scratching the back of Kara’s neck.

“I’m here in whatever capacity you need me to be,” Lena murmurs. “You run the show, baby. You tell me what you want, whenever you want. There’s no pressure.” She feels Kara sink further into her arms, sniffling softly as she clings to her. Lena’s heard enough around the office to know that Kara lost her parents to a car accident when she was 12, and that she was taken in by friends of the family, but it never felt like her place to bring it up. It's Kara's story to tell in her own time.

“You being here is all I need.” Kara sniffs again and pulls back, the heels of her hands rubbing her eyes. “Maybe I could take you to see them tomorrow? After dinner?” Lena smiles gently and nods.

“I’d like that, darling.” She sighs softly, perfect brows furrowing as she looks into red rimmed eyes. “Is there something I can do for you?” Lena easily spots the hesitance flashing across Kara’s features. “You can tell me, sweet girl. I promise I won’t judge you or be upset.”

“Could you maybe give me a minute?” Kara asks, “I just… I don’t want Eliza to know that I’m upset, and I don’t think I’ll stop crying if you keep looking at me like that.” Kara feels guilty, but it disappears when a soft kiss is left on her cheek.

“Absolutely,” Lena nods. “How about I go see if Eliza needs help with anything,” she suggests. “You can join us when you’re ready.”

Kara listens to Lena descend the stairs and slumps down on the edge of her bed, one hand buried into the soft material of the blanket. She breathes in deeply and stares across at the window, smiling at the familiar view that used to soothe her as a child. It’s hard to believe that she’s found someone she loves enough to bring here, her safe space where Kara can always be herself. 

Lena has become more to Kara than she could have ever imagined, an anchor to keep her grounded no matter what’s going on. Someone who loves her for exactly who she is, whose only expectation is that Kara makes an effort. Truthfully, Lena is the easiest person to make an effort for.

Kara wonders what her parents would think of Lena. Would they be uncomfortable about her growing so close to her boss in such a short space of time, or would they just be thrilled that their daughter has found someone? She grabs the blanket and hugs it close to her chest, inhaling the comforting scent of home. Perhaps it’s time to take the blanket with her.

With a tender, private smile, Kara folds the blanket and sets it next to her and Lena’s bags, ready to stop separating the things that matter most. She spends a moment just staring out at the fields and rolling hills at the back of the house, soaking it all in and promising herself that she’ll make it back here more often. 

They both will.

Kara lingers in the doorway of the kitchen when she makes it back downstairs, content to just watch Lena and Eliza bond. She gets a thrill out of seeing Lena in her childhood home, sitting at the kitchen table with Eliza as they sip coffee and discuss L-Corp technology. Lena, with her hair down and dressed casually in jeans, looking nothing like the stern CEO of two companies, seems perfectly content. 

Eliza’s eyes shine whenever she meets Kara’s gaze, as though silently conveying her approval, and Kara feels fit to burst.

She hadn’t voiced it to Lena, but Kara had been worried about her family’s reaction when they discovered she was dating her boss. At the very least, she had expected concern, but Eliza has been nothing but welcoming. Alex, Kara is sure, will have a lot more to say about it, but Kara hopes she’ll at least employ some tact.

“Kara? Are you alright?” Kara startles when Eliza speaks, chuckling lightly as she realizes she’s been staring at them from the doorway for several moments. Eliza looks a little concerned, but Lena simply looks amused, her emerald eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Yeah, sorry,” Kara shakes her head. “I was miles away.” She steps forward and sits next to Lena, smiling at the way Lena’s body automatically leans closer. Her hand slips down to rest on Kara’s knee, comfortingly squeezing in a subtle show of support.

“Alex and Kelly should be back from the store soon, and I was thinking we could just order in tonight,” Eliza suggests. “We have a long day of cooking tomorrow and I’d rather just relax tonight. Unless you two already have plans for dinner?” Kara glances at Lena before answering for them both.

“We don’t, but I’m gonna take Lena to the lookout afterwards,” Kara says. “It’s always beautiful during a full moon.” Eliza smiles knowingly, nodding her approval. “You don’t mind, do you? I can help you prep everything when we get back,” Kara adds, feeling a little guilty.

“Don’t you worry about that, honey,” Eliza waves her off, “you girls just enjoy your evening.” Kara smiles warmly, happy to be home and around her adoptive mother again for a few days, and even more thrilled about being able to show Lena her favorite place on Earth.

\------------------------

Kara’s concerns about Alex’s lack of tact prove to be valid. Her sister doesn’t even bother to hide her surprise when she finds out who Lena is, and her dark eyes instantly narrow. She’s cordial, but Kara sees straight through it. Alex clearly doesn’t trust Lena, and they all know it, even Kelly, who spends the best part of dinner elbowing her girlfriend in the ribs.

Lena handles it well, perhaps expecting the reaction, but Kara can feel herself growing more and more frustrated as her sister continues to interrogate her. Lena calms her with a warm hand on her lower back, green eyes silently conveying her desire for Kara to relax.

“That’s enough, Alex,” Eliza warns. “Let the girls enjoy their trip without you treating them like suspects.” Kara shoots her adoptive mother a grateful smile, leaning further into Lena’s side.

“It’s just a question, mom. I’m sure Lena has nothing to hide, and has absolutely told HR about her relationship with Kara.” Alex folds her arms across her chest and leans back in her chair, actively ignoring Kelly’s whispered pleas for her to stop talking. “Right, Lena?”

“Well, actually,” Lena awkwardly clears her throat, “no. We were ensuring the relationship was going somewhere before we informed HR.” 

“The relationship came all the way to Midvale,” Alex retorts, sarcasm dripping from each syllable. Kara holds her breath, praying this won’t turn into an argument. Lena’s chuckle surprises her, Kara’s brow furrowing as she looks between mommy and Alex.

“You make a valid point,” Lena nods, eyes shining with amusement. “There’s no dark ulterior motives for keeping it quiet for now, we’d just like to enjoy each other before we become the talk of Catco. I’m sure you can imagine just how quickly gossip spreads between journalists.” Alex huffs out a laugh, shrugging lightly as she relents.

“I guess I can.” Kara is silently relieved by how quickly the burgeoning tension dissipates, her chest loosening as she feels Lena rub her back. “I hear Kara’s taking you to the lookout tonight.” Kara allows her mind to wander as the kitchen fills with idle chit-chat, leaning further into Lena’s touch without even realizing it.

“Nope, she’s miles away.” Kara startles when Alex reaches across the table and snaps her fingers in front of her face, “I’m sure you’re aware of her brain freezes by now.” Kara scowl, mildly offended by the term that she hasn’t heard since she was a teenager.

“Hmm, she does tend to get lost in herself sometimes,” Lena murmurs, smiling fondly. Kara blushes, her head shlyly ducking when she notices everyone watching her. 

“Yeah, good luck going on a hiking trail with this one,” Alex jokes, groaning softly as she stands. “Kelly and I are going to Joe’s if you guys want to join us later,” she offers. “It’s the nearest bar, an absolute  _ hole _ but it’s cheap.”

“Maybe,” Kara interjects before Lena can respond. “I’m a little tired, but we’ll let you know. I’m just gonna help Eliza clean up and then we can get ready to go,” Kara suggests, turning to Lena. Lena nods, eyes twinkling in a way that makes Kara’s stomach somersault.

Eliza, it turns out, is horrified at the thought of them 'wasting' their evening helping her clean up, and she sends them upstairs to get ready with a look that only a mother can perfect. 

Kara is content as she slips into her hiking boots, loaning Lena a pair of Alex's with a smile. She loves how sickenly domestic it all is, just her and Lena, free to be however they want to be together. It doesn't hurt that Lena looks utterly adorable in her borrowed jacket, the sleeves just a little too long for her.

"Cute?" Lena looks a little put out when Kara voices the compliment, a scowl pulling at her features. Kara laughs, delighted when Lena blushes, the pink deepening to scarlet when Kara mentions her earlier impression of a squeak toy.

"I see someone has decided to be a brat this evening," Lena notes with a smirk. "Enjoy it while you can, little one."

"Perhaps you should remind me how to behave, mommy," Kara murmurs, knowing Lena doesn't have the ability to back down from a challenge.

It's why, moments later, she finds herself face down across the bed with her jeans and underwear around her ankles. She blushes profusely when mommy quietly orders her to spread her cheeks, Kara’s heart pounding as she reaches back to reveal her most private hole to mommy’s appreciative gaze.

“Hmm, will this be a suitable reminder for you?” Lena asks, smirking as she pats the naked, quivering cheeks. “Will a nice full bottom be enough?” She pinches one cheek, eliciting a gasp from the troublemaker spread out in front of her.

“Yes, Mommy.” Kara squeezes her eyes closed, feeling herself grow wet beneath Mommy’s touch. The snap of the lube bottle opening is like a gunshot in the quiet bedroom, and Kara stifles a whimper as it’s spread around the rim of her bottom. 

“Quiet now, little one,” Lena reminds her. Kara nods, biting down on the comforter as one finger is slowly pushed inside her. Her bottom flutters around Lena’s slick finger, Kara gasping at the gentle stretch. “Good girl,” mommy coos. Kara’s bottom pushes upwards as she slides her finger out, as though instantly missing the intrusion and willing to give chase.

Lena grins, running her finger around the rim again before placing the tip of the plug against the twitching hole. Kara’s grasp on her own cheeks tighten as the plug is edged inwards, her knuckles glowing white as she breathes through her teeth.

“Almost there, darling. Just relax and take some deep breaths for Mommy,” Lena instructs, her free hand reaching down to lightly finger her clit. The little one writhes beneath her, her bottom greedily accepting the plug. “Good girl,  _ very _ good girl.” Lena circles her clit, smiling at the way Kara’s hips cant upwards. “Not yet.”

Kara whines as mommy’s fingers are wiped clean on her thigh, her underwear and jeans firmly pulled back into place. She knows better than to complain, though. Mommy told her she would need to earn her reward, and the glimmer in emerald eyes tells her that Lena isn’t finished with her. Not by a longshot.

\----------------------------

Kara's hiked this trail dozens of times, but it feels a little trickier than usual with the plug buried deep inside her bottom. It shifts inside her with each step, a familiar pulsing settling at the sticky apex between her legs. The beads of sweat clinging to the fine hairs at the nape of her neck aren't entirely from the minor workout, and the knowing look that Lena keeps shooting her sure as hell isn't helping.

Even in the dim glow of twilight, Kara can easily spot the amusement glimmering in green eyes. Lena winks at her when their eyes meet, eyebrows lifting in challenge. The  _ well, you asked for this _ is clearly conveyed without her mommy even needing to speak. Kara pouts, accepting the hand that stretches out to her.

“Put that lower lip away, little one,” Lena teases. “Unless you’d like mommy to give you something to  _ really _ pout about.” The threat is empty, a joke at most, but her stomach still swoops as a wildfire blazes in her panties. It causes her to stumble, her hand briefly tightening around Lena’s as she catches herself.

“You did that on purpose,” Kara complains once she spots Lena’s delighted grin. “That’s sabotage!”

“Perhaps,” Lena shrugs. “You’d have a hard time proving that, though. Now, come on, you promised me a wonderful view and that plug will be staying inside your bottom until I see one.” Kara huffs out a long suffering sigh, grinning cheekily at mommy as she tugs her further up the trail.

They reach the main path, well lit by street lamps for those who wish to visit the lookout at night, and Kara is a little relieved. At least the trip will be a little smoother now, but she doubts that will ease the building pressure in her gut. She can feel her underwear clinging to her cunt, the throbbing growing more and more unbearable as they slowly make their way to the top.

Despite the low temperature, Kara feels hot and overdressed, but she thinks mommy would spank her raw if she did something as silly as undressing outside in the middle of winter. Then again, maybe that wouldn’t be entirely awful, Kara thinks to herself.

“You look like you’re up to no good, little one,” Lena comments, her breath puffing out in soft clouds. Kara grins, shaking her head and pretending to zip her mouth closed. “Oh, you’re  _ definitely _ up to no good.” Lena raises a brow and playfully swings their joined hands, watching the troublemaker out of the corner of her eye.

“Only in the way you enjoy, mommy,” Kara says. Lena chuckles, sidling a little closer to her. She drops Kara’s hand and reaches down the back of her underwear, squeezing a cool cheek before dipping lower to push against the plug. Kara jerks, letting out a squeal as she attempts to duck away from Lena’s hand. “Okay, okay, you win,” Kara laughs, breathless.

Lena grins and slides her hand out, letting the elastic ping loudly back into place. Kara takes her hand again, if only to protect her bottom.

When the reach the top, Lena is struck dumb. The whole town splays out in front of them, a sea of twinkling lights that are mirrored in awe filled eyes. It’s beautiful, almost enchanting, and Lena now understands why Kara would wait until nightfall to bring her here. Her hand slips around Kara’s waist, content to just hold her as they take in the view.

“This used to be my most favorite place in the world,” Kara murmurs. “It’s peaceful at night, a good place to just think.” Lena smiles gently, fingertips lightly stroking Kara’s hip.

“Where is your favorite place now, darling?”

“I think,” Kara pauses, nibbling on her lip, “I think it’s with you, mommy,” she admits. Lena melts, her eyes drifting closed, as though taking a mental snapshot of the moment. “That was cheesy,” Kara winces, thankful that Lena isn’t looking at her.

“No,” Lena shakes her head. “It was perfect

They giggle like lovestruck teenagers the whole way back, pausing every so often to make out against a tree or fence, unable to keep their hands off each other for even a moment. Neither of them even briefly entertain the idea of joining Alex and Kelly at the bar, both far more interested in each other.

The house is dark when they make it back, Eliza already in bed for the evening. Lena hushes her, pushing Kara against the porch railing and pressing her knee into Kara’s cunt. She silences her moan with a passionate kiss, two sets of hands desperately feeling and groping. Kara’s cunt pounds, and she’s convinced that she has even soaked through the crotch of her jeans at this point.

“If you’re quiet, mommy will give you your reward now,” Lena whispers, her breath hot and damp against the shell of Kara’s ear. “Do you think you could do that?” Kara nods, her quiet promise a mere whimper as Lena adds more pressure to her cunt. “Mommy won’t let you cum if you can’t be quiet,” Lena warns.

Kara grinds against her knee, writhing and desperate. Just how mommy likes her. Lena grins, nibbling on a sensitive ear. It’s a minor miracle that they make it to Kara’s bedroom without waking Eliza, and Lena wastes no time letting Kara know  _ just _ how pleased she is with her.

Kara inhales sharply as she’s pushed backwards onto the bed, her clothes tossed aside. She watches through hooded lids as Lena pulls silk restraints from a hidden pocket in her bag, dangling them in front of Kara’s face until she nods her consent. Lena is gentle, but firm, securing Kara’s arms out of her way as she hungrily stares down at her.

“Please, mommy,” Kara whispers, canting her hips upwards, silently begging for mommy to finally touch her weeping cunt. Mommy hushes her, a stern brow lifting upwards. Kara knows that look, and she knows that Lena plans on taking her time.

She sure as hell follows that plan to the letter. Her teasing doesn’t even pause when they hear Alex and Kelly come home, mommy relentlessly touching every inch of her as the door across the hall clicks shut. Staying quiet barely feels like a realistic option, but it’s the only one Lena has given her.

Beads of sweat trickle down the channel between Kara’s breasts, her chest heaving with each swipe of Lena’s tongue. Her wrists strain against the soft silk restraining her to the headboard, trembling legs left to flail freely. Soft, dark hair tickles Kara’s stomach, and she can’t take her eyes off the head buried between her legs.

Lena looks up at her, stunning green eyes dilating as her tongue darts through the slick mess hidden between soft, pale thighs. Her gaze bores into Kara’s as she dips her tongue inside, her nose brushing against an overstimulated clit and sending shockwaves rattling through Kara’s body. Kara bears down, desperately searching for more friction, whining loudly when Lena pulls away.

Her chin is coated with Kara’s arousal as she slowly crawls upwards, her mouth crashing against pillowy lips. Kara moans, tasting herself on Lena’s tongue and relishing the feeling of her soaked cunt grinding against her hip.

“Can you feel what you’ve done to me, baby?” Lena whispers, her breath warm and damp against Kara’s jaw. She leaves a trail of kisses on soft skin, her sharp teeth scraping against the shell of her ear. “Can you feel me dripping all over you?”

“Yes,” Kara moans. “Mommy, please -” A long finger pushes against her lips, silencing her. Lena smirks down at her.

“Good things come to those who wait.” Kara groans at the cliche, impatience brewing within her as she purposely bucks her hips upwards. She knows what mommy is doing, more than aware that she’s being teased until she's too desperate to go on. Mommy would lash her clit, dangling her over the precipice, only to instantly pull her back.

Her cunt is swollen pink, her entrance drooling as her clit throbs, but still mommy teases. Kara is so sensitive that even the most feather-like of touches makes her limbs twitch, but Lena stands firm. She promised Kara she would work for it, and she isn’t backing down, her long fingers the proffered reward.

Lena reaches between them, lightly fingering the desperate little creature beneath her. The engorged clit twitches, as though seeking out her touch and Lena grins as Kara begins to whine. Her other hand snakes upwards to cover Kara’s mouth, one brow lifting sternly.

“If you can’t be quiet then we’ll have to stop,” Lena warns. “Your family are just down the hall and I’m sure they don’t want to know just how much of a dirty little girl you are.” She grinds down against Kara again, her slick folds leaving a glistening trail on perfect skin. “Mommy will give you what you want, but only if you’re a good girl,” Lena whispers. 

“I’ll be good, I promise.” Kara’s voice is muffled by her hand, her breath moist against the ticklish skin.

“I’m very glad to hear that, darling, because we’re not even close to being done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone still interested in this?
> 
> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

Kara is the last one to make it downstairs for breakfast on Thanksgiving morning. She walks stiffly, her face burning a bright pink when Alex shoots her a knowing look. Kara refuses to make eye contact with anyone as she sits down next to Lena. She murmurs a  _ Happy Thanksgiving _ to everyone and rests her head on Lena’s shoulder, allowing her eyes to drift closed.

If Eliza notices the sudden amusement around the table, she doesn’t let on, choosing to prepare a plate of food for Kara instead. There’s a thump from underneath the table and a small exclamation of pain from Alex. Kara opens her eyes long enough to shoot Kelly a grateful smile before burrowing her face back into her favorite hiding spot.

“Well, I guess we all know what Kara is thankful for this morning,” Alex murmurs. She lets out another disgruntled cry of pain when Kelly kicks her again, but otherwise seems pretty happy with herself.

“Quit teasing your sister,” Eliza scolds, placing a plate loaded with pancakes in front of Kara. Kara groans, utterly  _ mortified _ that Eliza has caught on. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and peel the potatoes.” She makes it sound like a suggestion, but they all know it’s not. “Eat before it’s cold,” Eliza says to Kara, her tone softening.

Kara feels a little better as she listens to Alex’s grumbled complaints, and even sends a smug grin as she tucks into her breakfast. Lena chuckles beside her, rolling her eyes at their antics.

"Are they always like this, Kelly?" she asks, shaking her head in amusement when she catches Kara sticking her tongue out at Alex. A potato peel hits Kara squarely between the eyes and plops down into her pancakes.

"Pretty much," Kelly says with a good natured sigh. "It'll be nice having a proper adult around." Kara and Alex feign offense, sharing a disgruntled look, but neither of them argue. Their girlfriends  _ may _ have a point.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we can keep them busy and out of trouble,” Eliza calls over her shoulder. Kara’s shoulders hunch up to her ears, a pout playing on her lips even as she inhales her favorite breakfast. Eliza’s cooking is no joke. “In fact, I have a great idea.” Eliza’s amused tone has Kara and Alex sharing a wary look, the siblings well aware that this idea isn’t going to be so great for  _ them. _

As it turns out, busy is an understatement. They’re left to finish preparing their Thanksgiving meal whilst the others gather around the outside heater on the porch, drinking wine and laughing loudly enough for the sounds to float into the kitchen. Alex sighs heavily, wiping cranberry sauce from Kara’s forehead as she shoots a longing glance outside.

“At least Lena seems to be comfortable around everyone,” Alex murmurs. “Although, I guess Mom and Kelly are a pretty decent welcoming party,” she adds. Kara shoots her a bemused look, swiping at the hand still rubbing at her forehead.

“They were certainly nicer than you,” Kara retorts, satisfied to notice that Alex has the good grace to look a little ashamed of herself. “Can you imagine how hard it was for her to come here and meet you all, despite knowing there was a chance you’d already formed an opinion on her? You really didn’t need to interrogate her like that, Alex.” The dust may have settled already, but Kara is more than willing to kick it up a little to ensure she gets her point across. She'd been meaning to call her out sooner, but Lena had kept her a little… preoccupied.

“I know,” Alex nods. “I just worry about you, Kara. You’re my little sister and I’m always going to protect you as much as I can.” Kara sighs, taking in Alex’s sober expression.

“I know, and I appreciate that. You know I do, but protecting me doesn’t mean treating my girlfriend like one of your suspects,” Kara states, arching a brow. “Lena’s a good person, and she does  _ so much _ for me. I think you guys could actually be pretty good friends if you gave her a real chance.”

“For what it’s worth, I actually kinda like her,” Alex shrugs. “She seems like the kind of woman who can hold her own.” Kara grins at that.

“You have  _ no _ idea”

“Besides, I guess it doesn’t hurt your career to sleep with your boss,” Alex adds, grinning slyly. Kara balks, the teasing tone flying completely over her head. “It’s not like she’d fire the person keeping her bed warm, right?"

“It’s not like that,” Kara frowns. “I’m in love with her, Alex, and she loves me. This isn’t some office fling.” Alex pauses, turkey baster in hand as she turns to face Kara again.

“Hey, I’m just playing,” Alex gently reassures her. “You’re a grown woman, Kara. You’re more than capable of making your own decisions, I was just worried about her intentions at first. That’s all.” She reaches out to soothingly rub Kara’s arm, “don’t worry, I see how she looks at you. You don’t look at a temporary person like that.”

Kara blushes, smiling softly as she looks out the window. Lena meets her gaze, her smile instantly widening around the rim of her wine glass.

“That’s  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about,” Alex sighs, shaking her head. “Can you stop flirting with your girlfriend through the window so we can actually finish up in here and feed them? I’d like to eat at some point today.” Kara rolls her eyes.

“You’re just dying to go to the bar,” Kara grumbles.

“I fail to see your point.”

Dinner, it turns out, isn’t the  _ best _ meal any of them have ever had, but nobody is willing to destroy Alex and Kara’s pride. Eliza thanks them for cooking, outright lying to them as she promises them it’s delicious. At the very least, she got a break from cooking and she’s had enough wine to trick her brain into thinking the food is edible.

Lena doesn’t seem to be all that inebriated, but her hand does rest a little higher on Kara’s thigh than is probably appropriate for a public setting. Kara is thankful when Lena switches to water, her mommy murmuring to her that she hasn't forgotten about their plans for later.

It's nice, comforting, that Lena is so willing to visit her parents grave. Kara hasn't taken anyone else there before, afraid that they'd find it stupid to realize she talks to them. She should really know better by now than to worry about things like that when it comes to Lena, but Kara secretly loves that Mommy still surprises her.

They wrap up warm after dinner, promising to meet everyone at the bar later. Kara's hand slots into Lena's as they cross the yard, suddenly subdued and lost in her own mind. Midvale is her happy place, but is still marred by the soul destroying memory of losing her parents.

The Danvers became her family, Eliza and Jeremiah treating her like their own, like she'd always been there. Even Alex, who despised her mere presence at first, became someone Kara can't live without, but there always seemed to be a hole where her parents should have been. Like she was always missing something, perhaps even a part of herself.

Lena had changed that in some ways, her mere presence much like a healing salve applied to her broken heart. As though reading her internal struggle, Lena offers silent reassurance in the form of a gentle squeeze to her hand and tender kiss to her cheek. There’s not much Lena can say to help her right now, but knowing she’s right there beside her gives Kara the strength she needs.

\---- ---- ---- 

Lena is silent as she watches Kara flop down and sit cross legged in front of the grave stone. Kara doesn’t speak, doesn’t even seem to breathe for a long moment, and Lena bites her bottom lip as she keeps an eye on Kara’s hitching shoulders. She doesn’t want to intrude, but it takes a lot of effort on Lena’s part to hold back.

It’s not about her, or her need to be there for Kara. It’s about Kara, and the grief she has carried for so many years.  _ She _ should be the one to call the shots, to decide who sits by her side at her parents’ grave, to tell Lena what she needs from her right now.

“They were really funny,” Kara murmurs. “I don’t think I really appreciated it at the time, but they were such dorks with each other. Mom always had to rein Dad in a little bit, remind him that I was maybe a little young to help with some of his experiments. He didn’t mind, though. He always said she was a worrier only because she loved us so much.”

“They sound like they were wonderful parents, Kara.” Lena is hesitant, unsure if Kara was really looking for an answer or not, but unwilling to ignore her.

“They were.” Kara sniffs, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “I think they would have loved you.” Kara glances up at Lena with wet eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. “You and Dad would have talked about science for hours, and Mom would have fussed over you at every opportunity.”

Lena takes the smile as a silent invitation and sinks down to the grass, wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist. The grass is damp and cold beneath her, but Lena doesn’t care. Clothes can be cleaned or replaced, but choosing her jeans over Kara’s wellbeing could never be forgiven. Kara hiccups, turning inwards to lean heavily against Lena.

She sniffles loudly into Lena’s neck, clinging to her as though Lena is the last thing holding her to the earth. Lena is quiet, stoic, her hand sliding underneath Kara’s clothes to soothingly rub her trembling spine as she blinks back her own tears. The skin to skin contact seems to help, forming a tender connection between them that says everything that words can’t.

All she wants to do is keep her tucked against her chest and protect Kara from all of the cruelty life has dealt her. To keep her safe, to show her how truly loved she is, to offer her anything her heart and mind may require. Lena can’t fix the past, but she can promise a better, safer future.

Lena can’t imagine how Kara must have felt watching her parents die, having been too young to clearly remember the accident that stole her own mother away from her. What she  _ does _ remember, though, is the crushing loneliness. It’s as clear as day, as though it were only yesterday, an emotional scar that won’t ever truly heal. The desperation to be held in recognizable arms, to be hugged close until the pain went away.

Lena may not have had that opportunity, but she’s relieved that Kara did. It wouldn’t have been the same as Kara being taken care of by her own parents, but Lena can imagine Eliza being the perfect next best thing. Lex had briefly been that person for Lena, but his quest for money and power had turned him into a monster.

Monsters aren’t capable of love, but they  _ can _ be defeated.

“I’m here for you, darling,” Lena murmurs, pressing a tender kiss to Kara’s temple. “I  _ always _ will be. I promise you that.” Kara curls further into her, inhaling deeply as her eyes squeeze closed.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Kara whispers. “It means a lot to me to bring you here.” Lena smiles sadly, dropping another kiss to Kara’s cold skin.

“I’m honored that you would bring me here, little one. Whatever you need, just ask and I'll move the Earth to provide it." 

"There's one thing I need your help with," Kara admits softly, timidly. She cranes her neck to gaze into Lena's eyes, nervous and desperate.

"Name it, little one." Lena kisses the tip of her cold nose, allowing her lips to linger a second longer than necessary.

"It's Jeramiah," Kara whispers. "The police presumed him dead, but they never found his body." Lena blinks, surprised. She'd assumed he had died. Kara talked about him sometimes, but she was always vague, and always spoke of him in past tense. "He just disappeared," Kara shrugs helplessly. "We never found out what happened to him."

"I know a few private investigators," Lena nods. "There's no harm in reaching out, in  _ trying _ ."

"It'll be expensive," Kara murmurs, capturing her bottom lip with her teeth. Lena pulls a face,

"don't worry about that, darling."

The walk back to the house is quiet, somber, with Kara needing some time before they meet the others at the bar. Despite the cold weather, her hand feels a little clammy against Lena’s, and there’s a deep frown marring her pretty features. Lena leaves her be, knowing her little one has a lot to think about and will speak again when she’s ready.

Luckily, the others have already left for the bar when they make it back to the house, dusk littering the sky with a pink promise of a nice day tomorrow. They're silent as they head to Kara's bedroom. Lena sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard as she checks her emails in order to give Kara a moment to herself.

She smiles softly as Kara burrows into her side, her cheek resting on Lena's breasts as she allows her eyes to slip closed. Lena pecks the top of her head, wrapping her free arm around the quiet one. Kara hums contentedly, happy to soak up every inch of Mommy for a few moments. The steady thump of Lena’s heart soothes her, reminding Kara that she’s safe and loved, protected from everything the world wants to throw at her.

She doesn’t have to hide anything from Mommy. Kara can just be herself, with no expectations to reach. She can just  _ be _ . Her eyes grow a little heavy when Lena plays some quiet music, but Kara is determined she won’t fall asleep. The thought of taking Lena to the bar, and showing her off to everyone, makes her smile too much for her to risk missing out tonight.

Instead, Kara grins mischievously and pushes herself across Lena’s outstretched legs, playfully wiggling her bottom. She doesn’t have to see Mommy’s face to know that she’s smiling, and Kara feels herself relax further when Lena’s hand slips into the waistband of her leggings to gently rub her backside. 

Kara sighs contentedly, her chin resting on her folded arms as her lower body stretches across mommy’s lap. The soft constant of the music in the background, combined with the gentle kneading and rubbing, threatens to lull her towards sleep again.Mommy glances away from her cell phone every so often, fondly smiling down at her as her free hand continues to roam across her soft bottom.

Kara wiggles happily, her eyes slipping closed as she pushes her bottom against her Mommy’s hand. The light pat she receives in response makes her grin, and Kara wiggles again, the next pat a little firmer than the first.

“Is there something you want, little one?” Lena asks with a knowing smile. “A good girl would use her words, don’t you think?” Lena pushes her cell phone to one side, focusing all of her attention on the squirmy one across her lap. Her eyes shine with amusement when Kara huffs, blue eyes wide and pleading as they peer up at her. “Hmmm no, sorry, but I don’t understand what you’re asking for, baby girl.” Lena teases, gently pinching Kara’s bottom.

“Mommy,” Kara whines, pouting and blushing like the troublemaker she’s grown to be.

“Kara,” Lena mimics her tone, raising an amused brow. “I don’t think whining is your best tactic here, sweet one. I’d think about your next words very carefully, and whether you’d like Mommy to be very nice or very mean,” Lena states, giving her bottom another meaningful pat. Kara sighs heavily.

“Mommy, please  _ play _ with me,” Kara requests, doing her very best impression of a good girl. Lena chuckles lighty, reaching down to tap the petted lip.

“What would you like to play, darling? Perhaps some I Spy,” Lena suggests, relishing the opportunity to mercilessly tease her girl. “I spy with my little eye -”

“Mommy!”

Lena laughs delightedly and tugs Kara’s leggings and underwear down to mid thigh, her long fingers tickling the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She knows  _ exactly _ what Kara is looking for, but Lena stands firm. If her little one wants something, then she’ll have to ask for it properly like a good girl.

“Tell Mommy what you would like, and perhaps you’ll like my answer,” Lena murmurs. Kara rolls her eyes, relieved that Lena can’t see her face. Attitude like that whilst across Mommy’s lap is a risky move, and Kara has entirely different plans for their time together.

“I’d like you to touch me, Mommy,” Kara states, her tone much too innocent for her request.

“Mhm, and  _ where _ would you like Mommy to touch you?” Lena asks, watching as the tips of Kara’s ears burn red. Her fingers dips between Kara’s cheeks, ghosting across the puckered hole she finds there. “Here?” Lena grins wickedly. Kara shakes her head, huffing out her frustrations. “Watch yourself, little one. You wouldn’t want me to think you were being a bad girl, would you?”

Lena taps Kara’s bottom, relishing the way it makes her girl squirm.

“Could you put your fingers…” Kara trails off, squeezing her eyes closed, “in my cunt please, Mommy?” She squeals when Lena’s hand firmly claps against one cheek, Mommy tutting softly.

“Such a filthy word for a little girl,” Lena scolds, eyes shining with amusement. She thrusts her hand between Kara’s legs, forcing her legs open as she feels the warm wetness waiting for her. Long fingers part puffy folds to lightly circle Kara’s clit, her pace  _ achingly _ slow. “See, I was going to fuck my good girl when we came home later, but I’m not so sure you’ve earned  _ two _ orgasms this evening,” Lena sighs, feigning disappointment.

“Please,” Kara whines, her fingers curling into the comforter. “I’ll be  _ such _ a good girl, I promise.”

“Hmmm, well that sounds like you had no plans to be good for mommy otherwise,” Lena tsks. She’s toying with her, leading Kara towards a dead end. “And that doesn’t sound like someone who deserves my fingers.” She grins as Kara pushes against her hand, silently begging for more. “No, I think I’m going to make you wait,” Lena decides.

Kara turns, horrified, and stares at Lena as though she just kicked a puppy. In some ways, she kind of did.

“That was  _ mean _ ,” Kara breathes out, her eyes widening as Lena sucks her own fingers clean. “So, so mean.” Lena shrugs, smirking. “I underestimated you,” Kara adds with a dramatic sigh, grumbling when Lena rolls her off her lap.

“We promised your family we would meet them at the bar,” Lena states, sliding from the bed. “We already bailed on them last night, and I think it would be nice to see more of the town.” She stares down at the pouting creature on the bed. “Of course, if you’d rather pout about it instead of showing me how good you can be, we can always get Miss Hairbrush from your bag.”

It’s an empty threat, the hairbrush saved for real punishments, and they both know it. It’s enough to force Kara to her feet, though, albeit with a playful scowl on her face. Mommy winks at her and opens her arms, her little one all but collapsing into them.

“Thank you,” Kara murmurs. “I needed to not think about... _ that _ .” Kara sighs and grins against Mommy’s soft neck, “maybe you could be a little mean to me later?” she asks, quietly. Lena hums, nodding as she pulls Kara closer.

“Whatever you need, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> [find more content & early access here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

Joe’s bar hasn’t changed much since Kara first snuck in here as a teenager, armed with a fake ID that Alex’s friend had sold them. She still remembers the look on Joe’s face when they celebrated her real 21st birthday in the bar several years later. In hindsight, the arrogance had been a bad idea, with Joe immediately demanding that she leave. He had only allowed her to stay after Kara promised their group would spend a small fortune behind the bar.

Lena grins when Kara relays the story to her, allowing herself to be led through the small crowd at the front of the bar. They find the others at the back, Kelly and Eliza holding down the booth while Alex plays pool with someone Lena doesn’t recognize. Eliza looks thrilled to see them, her kind eyes a little unfocused. Courtesy of the near empty pitcher of Sangria, Lena assumes.

“Are you girls okay?” Eliza asks. Kara smiles, urging Lena to slide into the booth first.

“More than okay. Another round?” The words are barely out of Kara’s mouth when Lena protests, rooting around in her purse to find her credit card. “It’s on me,” Kara assures her, playfully wagging her finger when Lena opens her mouth object again. “You can get the next one, that’s how it works here.”

Lena sighs softly, but relents. She closes her purse and watches as Kara disappears into the crowd again, smiling at the way her girlfriend greets everyone she passes. Lena flushes when she turns back to Kelly and Eliza, noticing the way they’re watching her with matching goofy grins.

“Can’t take her eyes off Kara for one second,” Kelly teases, gently nudging Eliza with her elbow.

“She has a way of capturing one’s attention,” Lena says, glancing back into the crowd of people again. She catches a glimpse of blonde hair before her attention is drawn to the pool ball that lands in the middle of the table. Lena raises a brow as a sheepish Alex approaches them, pool stick in hand.

“Sorry, Maggie brings out the monster in me. I get a little… exuberant,” Alex winces. “I didn’t hit anyone, did I?”

“Not this time,” Kelly grins. Lena shoots her a bemused look. “Later,” she promises. Kelly grabs the ball and holds it away from Alex’s outstretched hand. “Can you be trusted to behave yourself?” Kelly asks, teasing. Lena laughs, delighted by the embarrassed blush that erupts on Alex’s cheeks. Lena watches the other woman approach, not missing the way dark eyes sweep across her, looking her up and down. Law enforcement, she assumes.

“Maggie Sawyer.” The woman holds her hand out, shaking Lena’s stiffly, eyes narrowed with distrust. Her grip is firmer than Lena would prefer, but she hides her discomfort well.

“Lena Luthor. It’s nice to meet you.” Lena is polite, cordial, but she firmly holds Maggie’s gaze and tilts her chin upwards. She won’t be intimidated by  _ anyone _ , and certainly not by someone she’s just met.

“Maggie went to school with Alex,” Eliza states. “They’ve been causing trouble together ever since.” Lena smiles politely, feigning interest in the woman currently staring her down like she’s some kind of common criminal. “She was in National City for a while, too, but I guess she missed the small town life too much,” Eliza teases, attempting to add some warmth to the newfound chilly atmosphere.

“I was on your brother’s case,” Maggie interjects. “Saw some things that made me rethink my priorities.” Her voice is cold enough to bring a frown to Alex’s face, but she looks conflicted about saying anything. “And you’re now Kara’s boss, right?” Maggie prepares to get nice and comfortable on Lena’s last nerve, but it’s Eliza who corrects her first.

“She’s also Kara’s partner, who is our guest,” Eliza states, firmly. Maggie’s frown deepens, but she doesn’t argue further, choosing to instead to return to the pool table. Alex looks a little sheepish, perhaps feeling guilty about staying silent, and she winces as she follows Maggie. “I’m sorry about that, Lena,” Eliza sighs, blue eyes fixed on Maggie’s retreating form. "I'm sure you know better than anyone how difficult…. _ that _ case was. It changed Maggie."

Lena nods, uncomfortable as she forces a polite smile to her lips. She should be used to it by now, people judging her as soon as they hear her last name, but Kara never did and it causes Lena to let her guard down around new people more than is smart to do so. What the people judging her don’t realize, is that Lena  _ hates _ Lex more than all of them combined.

"I hope you won't let Maggie get to you." Eliza reaches out and places her warm hand on top of Lena's. Lena chews her lip, glancing across at the bar again purely to catch a glimpse of Kara.

"I understand the reaction to my name," Lena murmurs. "Believe me, I don't blame anyone for being wary of me. It's… not something I like to talk about, even with Kara. Not yet." Lena sighs softly and chews her lip. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's my understanding that your name is Lena," Eliza says. "Not  _ Lex _ , so I won't be judging you based on his actions. You are your own person and you make Kara happy, that's more than enough for me." Lena glances across at the pool table, not missing the way Maggie glares at her, but forces herself to focus on Eliza instead.

“Thank you, I really appreciate that.” Lena ducks her head, self conscious. She stays quiet even as Eliza excuses herself to go help Kara, realizing that she most likely wants to ensure that Kara knows about Maggie’s attitude. The acceptance warms her from the inside out, Lena  _ needing _ people to know that her relationship with Kara is legitimate and important. It’s not some fling that she uses to ease her tired mind at the end of the day, it’s  _ real _ .

“Don’t worry, Maggie doesn’t like me very much either.” Lena looks up when Kelly speaks, eyebrows lifting in surprise. Kelly pulls a face, “she had a crush on Alex for a long time and they even dated a little, but it didn’t work out. She and Alex wanted different things,” Kelly shrugs. Lena tilts her head to one side, pursing her lips.

“That doesn’t bother you? That they’re still friends, I mean.”

“I trust Alex,” Kelly smiles. “I don’t care if Maggie doesn’t like me, or is jealous, or whatever. I don’t need her approval, and neither do you.” Kelly sighs softly, “family can be… complicated, but it shouldn’t have to be something we’re forced to carry, you know? Look at you, you stepped out of that mess and you’re successful in your own right.”

Lena opens her mouth to respond, but is cut off by Kara and Eliza bringing several drinks to the table. It’s probably for the best, really, because Lena has a track record of crying whenever she talks about the stain her brother left on the planet, and  _ that _ would be mortifying.

\---- ---- ---- 

Kara smiles brightly when Eliza joins her at the bar, her features souring like milk left in the sun when Eliza briefly explains Maggie’s introduction to Lena. She scowls down at the growing tray of drinks, shots included, and is tempted to remove Maggie’s. A knowing look from Eliza stops her, though. A childish reaction from Kara isn’t going to help the situation, and it certainly isn’t going to make Lena feel any more comfortable if it escalates.

“Everyone knows about the Luthors,” Kara sighs, shaking her head, “but that doesn’t mean Lena was ever at fault. She’s a  _ good _ person. A  _ great _ person, actually.” She glances across at the pool table, her eyes narrowing as she watches Maggie keep a close eye on Lena. Kara stands on her tiptoes to get a good look at Lena, relaxing when she spots the smile that graces her lips as she chats to Kelly.

“She seems really wonderful,” Eliza says, rubbing Kara’s arm. “You know how Maggie was after that investigation, she lost several people after that incident in court. I don’t think it’s personal, it’s just...hard, I guess.”

“It was hard on Lena, too,” Kara scoffs, “but she doesn’t go around eyeballing people for no damn reason.” Kara sighs heavily, forcing a polite smile in the barman’s direction as he takes her cash. “She doesn’t really talk about it, and this is why.” She grabs the tray and eases her way through the crowd of people, Eliza trailing behind her. “Sorry it took so long,” Kara winces as she reaches the booth.

“Are you kidding? It gave me a chance to find out all of your secrets from Lena,” Kelly grins, eagerly accepting the cocktail and tequila shot. Kara slides into the booth and settles next to Lena, rolling her eyes as Eliza takes Alex and Maggie's drinks to them. She feels Lena squeeze her knee beneath the table, drawing her attention to serious green eyes.

"It's okay," Lena murmurs. "Don't let it ruin our evening." There's an underlying hint of warning to Lena's tone, one that Kara finds impossible to ignore.

"She doesn't have any right to-"

"I know," Lena cuts in smoothly, stopping Kara before she can rile herself up even further. "I'm here with you and that's all that matters to me." Lena leans forward and kisses Kara's cheek, "please, just leave it alone, Kara," she whispers. Kara relents with a sigh, allowing her chin to drop down and rest on Lena’s shoulder.

Her eyes drift towards Maggie every so often, but her lips remain firmly closed. If Lena doesn’t want this to become a  _ thing _ , then Kara is sure as hell going to respect that. No matter how much she’s dying to kick Maggie in the shin.

The booze helps her to relax, and Kara finds herself giggling whenever she notices Lena’s flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. It’s her first time seeing Lena drunk, and Kara grins at how much the alcohol loosens her up. Lena seems content, comfortable, as she talks animatedly with Eliza and Kelly about a new project she’s working on.

“How the hell do you run a media empire on top of all that?” Kelly asks, tequila shot halfway to her lips. “I consider myself to be a very fit person, but one job is  _ more _ than enough for me. I haven’t been awake past nine on a week night in  _ months _ .”

“It’s all about delegation,” Lena shrugs, grimacing as she sneaks a sip of Kara’s much too warm beer. “Assistants, good employees, a supportive partner…” Lena trails off with a smile, gently stroking Kara’s back. Kara leans into her, blue eyes shining from the alcohol and attention. “L-Corp is my main priority most days, James has a handle on Catco.” Kelly laughs and Lena blinks, confused.

“He’s my brother,” Kelly grins. “He’s a pain in the ass, but I’m glad you’ve spotted his potential.”

“Your brother?” Lena casts a sideways glance in Kara’s direction, easily spotting the way blue eyes guiltily drift downwards. She gently squeezes the thigh beneath her palm, awkwardly clearing her throat. “Kara didn’t mention it.” Kelly winces, suddenly aware of the tension between the new couple.

“Don’t worry,” Kelly holds her hands up. “I won’t say anything to James about your relationship.” She pulls a face, “I genuinely thought you knew, but it’s your business.” Kara’s brows scrunch together even as she feels Lena relax beside her. 

“I think we’ll go get another round,” Eliza suggests, sensing that Kara and Lena need a moment. Kelly is all too eager to agree, and Kara nibbles her bottom lip as she stares down at the sticky table. Lena shifts against her, turning to face her as she gently grasps Kara’s chin. Emerald eyes are kind when Kara finally looks up, her thumb softly stroking Kara’s cheek.

“Relax, darling,” Lena murmurs.

“I just… Kelly’s been around for so long, and I’ve known her and James for years, I kinda forget that not everyone knows?” Kara sighs, disappointed in herself. “I’m sorry, that was really stupid.  _ I’m _ fucking stupid. I wasn’t hiding it, I promise. I was just so excited about bringing you here and I'm  _ so _ much closer to Kelly than -"

“Breath, sweet one,” Lena interrupts, smiling fondly. “I’m not mad, I’m just surprised. I should have clicked when I heard her last name. It’s okay, I promise.” Big blue eyes are so earnest that Lena just wants to grab her and tuck her close to her chest, to never let go.”

“Really?” Kara sounds so painfully small, so timid, that it makes Lena's heart pinch.

“Really,” Lena nods. “You’ve mentioned Kelly often and, in hindsight, it makes perfect sense. However, “ Lena’s features sober, “if I hear you call yourself stupid again, you and I will be having a  _ much _ more serious conversation. Do I make myself clear, little one?” Kara’s eyes widen and she nods, swallowing thickly.

“Yes, Ma'am. Crystal clear.”

"Good girl." Lena captures her lips in soft, but all too chaste, kiss. "Thank you for not killing Maggie. You looked more than ready to." Lena's arm slips further around Kara's waist, fingertips brushing against the slither of skin that peeks out of her shirt.

"Maggie is…." Kara sighs, "it's complicated, but I never want to just stand by if someone is upsetting you."

"My little protector," Lena murmurs, eyes shining with fondness. She kisses her again, holding her close as the others return. Kara tucks herself further into Lena's embrace, feeling her stiffen when Alex finally joins them at the booth. Luckily, Maggie seems too invested in an impromptu pool tournament to follow suit.

Kara’s a little surprised when Lena switches to water, and briefly wonders if she should, too. The rule, though, is moderation on work nights, and Kara’s enjoying the pleasant buzz that’s settled around her senses. Until Lena suggests they go back to the house, anyway. Whilst Kara’s had far too much alcohol for them to have sex, the thought of snuggling up to Mommy’s side is more than enough reason for Kara to agree.

Kara allows herself to be drawn into a long good night hug from Kelly, despite knowing they’ll see each other back at the house, and promises to text when they’re home safe. When she turns back to Lena, still grinning at Kelly’s enthusiasm, she’s a little surprised to see Lena huddled into the corner of the booth with her cell phone to her ear.

Lena looks pissed, all furrowed brows and pursed lips, and she abruptly ends the call with a grumble that Kara can’t hear. She offers Kara a smile as she stuffs her cell phone back into her purse, but it’s strained and doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Are you ready to go?” Kara asks slowly, a little concerned. Lena nods, a well worn mask of indifference slipping across her features that no longer fools Kara. “Is everything okay? You look a little upset.” Kara slots her hand into Lena’s as they leave the bar, choosing to walk the short distance back to the house.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just have some thinking to do, and some big decisions to make,” Lena murmurs. She sighs heavily, her breath puffing out in front of her. “I’ve been thinking about selling Catco,” she admits. Kara’s brows lift in surprise, but she squeezes Lena’s hand to silently encourage her to continue. “I haven’t really looked into it, but it’s been playing on my mind a little bit.”

“Is that what you want?” Kara softly asks. Lena pulls a face, her nose wrinkling as she glances at Kara.

“Yes,” Lena nods. “I have a lot of plans lined up for L-Corp, and I could use the capital from selling Catco to really make a difference to our city. “I never really  _ wanted _ a media empire, I just didn’t want it falling into the wrong hands. Not after,” Lena hesitates, “ _ everything.” _ She sighs again, “one of the shareholders opened his big mouth. There’s a few interested buyers and they’re all offering a lot more than I paid for it.”

“If it’s what you want,” Kara shrugs, “then do it. I’d miss seeing you around the office, but I’m sure I could convince James to send me to L-Corp for exclusives,” she teases. Lena laughs, her shoulders visibly loosening as she pulls Kara a little closer, their joined hands squished between them as they walk.

“I’ll worry about it on Monday,” Lena says. “This weekend isn’t about work.” She glances at Kara again, “we’ll talk about it properly once we get back to National City?” Lena ensures Kara knows that she values her input on this issue. This now affects both of them.

“Absolutely.” Kara leans even closer, leaving a sweet kiss to Lena’s cheek. She almost trips both of them up, a little unsteady on her feet from the shots. Lena giggles, her other hand flying out to steady Kara before she can send them both tumbling to the ground.

“You need water and sleep,” Lena chuckles. “Don’t worry, Mommy will take good care of you and get you tucked up into bed.”

They take their time as they walk back to the Danvers’ house, Lena refusing to give Kara a piggyback several times before the troublemaker gives in, grumbling the rest of the way home. Lena stops her from rushing straight upstairs when they make it back, ushering her into the kitchen and not allowing her to leave until Kara drinks a full glass of water.

“Meanie,” Kara complains, wiping the excess water from her mouth with the back of her hand.

“We’re in a room filled with wooden spoons, darling girl,” Lena threatens, playfully. She takes Kara’s hand and leads her upstairs, sitting her drunk girl on the edge of the bed as she helps her change into some pajamas. “Did you have a nice time tonight?” Lena asks, nimble fingers buttoning the pajama shirt closed.

“Yeah, apart from Maggie pulling her bullshit,” Kara grumbles. Lena clicks her tongue, playfully tapping Kara’s nose with her finger.

“Don’t you worry about that, little one. I still had a nice time with you, and that’s all that matters.” Lena’s phone chooses that moment to loudly vibrate again, and she rolls her eyes so hard that Kara is concerned she’s lost the pretty green forever.

She watches as Lena frowns down at her phone before rejecting the call, her movements a little jerky as she dumps the cell phone on the bedside table. Emerald eyes dart around the bedroom, seemingly refusing to settle on Kara, before Lena leaves to use the bathroom. Kara frowns, unsure if that was weird or if she’s just had too much to drink.

She scrunches her nose and flops backwards on the bed, grimacing when the water sloshes around in her stomach. Kara hasn’t been this drunk in a long time, perhaps comfortable to drink a little more knowing that Mommy is there to take care of her. It’s nice, she thinks, having Lena around so much. Maybe it’d be nice to have her around even more - living in the same apartment.

Kara groans when Lena receives another call, the vibrations almost violent against the bedside table. She flops over and tips herself off the bed, stumbling a little as she grabs the phone and tries to figure out how to silence it. It’s then that she notices the name on the screen, her stomach instantly threatening to fall out of her ass.

Andrea Rojas. 

It doesn’t take a genius to realize which Andrea this could be, and Kara scowls as she jabs her finger against the screen to reject the call. The mere thought of Lena,  _ her mommy _ , talking to her ex fills Kara with a jealousy she’s never felt before. At least, never to this extent. She swipes through Lena’s recent call list, brows furrowing when she finds three calls in the last fifteen minutes alone.

“Kara?” Kara freezes, Lena’s phone still in her hands as she whirls around, actively ignoring the rush of dizziness that briefly blurs her vision.

“Why is your ex calling you?” The words fall from her mouth before Kara can stop them, catching Lena off guard. She takes a long time to answer, several seconds that feel much more like minutes, and a myriad of emotions flicker across her pale features.

“Why were you going through my phone?” There’s none of the expected anger in Lena’s tone. Disappointment, maybe, with a clear underlying hue of sadness. Lena’s hurt, Kara realizes, and the guilt she suddenly feels is enough to snap her out of her fit of jealousy. She swallows heavily, unable to hold Lena’s gaze any longer. “Do you not trust me, Kara?” The question slices her like a blade, cutting her to the bone.

“ _ Of course _ I trust you,” Kara gasps. “I was gonna turn your phone off because she was calling  _ again _ , and I was just… I don’t know, curious, I guess.” Kara shifts on her feet, her eyes fixed on the window as the first flakes of snow falls.

“If you were curious, why didn’t you just ask me?” Lena steps closer to her, her head tilting downwards to capture Kara’s eyes. “We’ve discussed how important honesty and trust is, and how our relationship would be doomed without it. Be honest with me, Kara,  _ do _ you trust me?” Emerald eyes are severe beneath pinched brows, as though Lena is piercing her very soul.

“Yes,” Kara whispers. “I trust you with my life. I just saw her name on the screen, okay? That’s all, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking, not until I saw her name.” Kara drops her head, tears stinging the corners of her eyes and blurring her sight. “I panicked when I realized who it was, and I know I shouldn’t have, but I couldn’t help myself.”

Lena sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed as she scrubs her face with her hands. Kara awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other, unsure if she should sit next to her or not. Everything still feels a little fuzzy and muted from the alcohol, and Kara finds herself close to tears as guilt gnaws at her gut.

“Mommy.” It comes out in a broken whimper.

“Andrea, I assume, is one of the interested buyers for Catco,” Lena murmurs. “I didn’t notice her calls until we got back here because I was busy, I was with  _ you _ .” Sorrowful green eyes search for timid blue, porcelain features softening as she notices the tears slipping down Kara’s cheeks. “C’mere,” she urges, patting the space next to her.

Her arm wraps around Kara’s as soon as they’re close enough, Lena holding her close and kissing the top of her head.

“We’re going to talk about this more in the morning when both of our heads are a little clearer,” Lena gently warns. “I’m a little hurt and disappointed, but I love you.” She pulls her arm back and stands, dragging the comforter back. “I think we both need some sleep now, don’t you agree?” Kara doesn’t move, staring at her Mommy with wide, wet eyes. “Come on now, little one.”

“Is that really all it was? You think she’s calling about Catco?” Kara can’t help herself, old insecurities returning with a vengeance and doubling in size due to the alcohol in her system. “What if she just misses you? What if she wants you back?”

“Baby,” Lena steps forward, her features crumpling when Kara moves out of her reach. “Kara, I’m with  _ you.  _ I love  _ you _ . I want to be with  _ you _ . And I think you know all that, but right now you’re a little drunk, and a little emotional, so I think you need some sleep. I’m willing to listen to every concern that you have, but I’d like for us both to be sober when we have that conversation.”

It makes sense.  _ Of course _ it does, but Lena’s cell phone vibrating again stirs the ugly green monster hiding in Kara’s chest. It bats away all of Lena’s sincere pleas, removing all of the rational, coherent thoughts from Kara’s mind.

“Okay,” Kara nods, “pick up the call and tell her that. Tell her to stop calling you.”

“Kara.” Lena’s brow furrows, “What are -”

“Take the call.” Kara shoves the cell phone towards Lena, pushing it into her unwilling hands. 

“It’s Kelly,” Lena sighs, showing Kara the screen. “You promised we would call her to let her know we got back safe, she’s probably worried.” Kara falters, cheeks flushed with an embarrassed hue. She’s being ridiculous. Deep down she knows that, but a stubbornness she truly doesn’t understand stops her from backing down. Apologizing feels like a chore, the words souring on her tongue and refusing to be said.

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch.”

“Kara, you can’t be serious. This is  _ nothing _ ,” Lena protests. “You’re angry at me for something I haven’t done, you can’t punish me for your own assumptions.” She stares at the broken woman in front of her, wishing she knew how to soothe a problem that didn’t even need to arise. 

Attitude radiates from Kara in waves, Lena’s palm itching with the desire to take Kara across her lap and help rid her of the insecurities and sadness within. Drunk, and with no consent, Lena doesn’t react. She instead watches, completely at a loss, as Kara storms from the bedroom and slams the door closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few more chapters left....
> 
> [find more content & early access to the next chapter on my tumblr](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


	18. Chapter 18

Lena’s still groggy when she heads downstairs, lucky to have stolen a couple of hours sleep after a night of tossing and turning. She pulls Kara’s robe further around her body, tiptoeing through the house and squinting against the early morning sunlight. It’s quiet, the rest of the house still sound asleep as Lena makes her way to the living room, expecting to find her little troublemaker passed out on one of the couches.

The living room is empty, the curtains still open from the night before, with no sign of Kara. Lena frowns and checks the rest of the bottom floor, her eyes narrowing when she notices Kara’s coat is no longer hanging on the hook by the door. She stuffs her feet into her shoes and grabs her coat, heading out to the porch.

Snow still drifts downwards, a thick blanket covering the fields around them, and Lena grows concerned when she finds the porch seats empty. She can make out vague tracks leading away from the house, mostly covered by the ongoing snow, and it causes her heart to settle in her throat. If Kara went for a walk to cool her head, then it had to have been a while ago.

She waits on the porch for a while, Lena growing restless as she stares out at the blank canvas of snow. Unease settles in the pit of her stomach, her pulse quickening as Lena begins to worry that something may have happened to Kara. Lena’s just about to head back inside to wake Eliza, when the woman in question steps outside with two coffees, and a blanket tucked underneath her arm. She looks a little worse for wear thanks to last night's sangrias, and Eliza’s brows are pinched as she puts two and two together.

“How long ago did she leave?” Eliza asks, handing Lena a coffee. 

“She was gone when I woke up,” Lena murmurs, suddenly wary of saying too much to her girlfriend’s mother. Would Eliza be mad if she realized that Kara’s sudden disappearance is related to the disagreement they had the night before?

“She does this sometimes,” Eliza sighs, demolishing the fear with a wave of her hand. “Especially when she was younger.” Eliza shakes her head, more disappointed than concerned. “When she first came to live here she would disappear for hours on end. Kara said it was easier to think when no-one else was around. It used to scare the life out of me, but she always came back.”

Lena is silent, her jaw clamped tightly closed. The thought of Kara heading out into the cold, whilst still drunk, purely because she couldn’t be around anyone else, adds a tense weight to her chest. One part of her wants to go out and find her, scold her for being so reckless, but another, bigger, part of her is terrified out of her mind. She just wants her girl to come home so she can make sure Kara is alright, to tuck her up in her arms and never let go.

Eliza sits on the porch swing at one corner of the railings and pats the space next to her.

“Come on, there’s no point in either of us freezing to death as we wait,” Eliza states, her voice stern - maternal. She waits until Lena joins her before spreading the blanket across both of their laps, her features resigned. Lena feels a bolt of irritation as she glances at the exhausted woman, sadly realizing that this has happened often enough for Eliza to develop a routine.

“Kara’s a good person,” Eliza murmurs, staring out at the blanket of snow. “A great one, actually, but she struggles with her emotions at times.” Lena silently nods her agreement, of course well aware of that. “A lot of it stems from losing her parents. She’s…. impulsive, doesn’t really look before she leaps. It’s like Kara doesn’t want to waste any time,” Eliza sighs.

“It’s understandable,” Lena nods, chewing on her lip as she scans the fields for signs of Kara.

“It is, but I’ve noticed a change whenever I’ve called her recently.” Eliza glances at Lena, “you’re good for her. She’s been taking things a lot more seriously, and I think that’s because of you.”

“No,” Lena shakes her head. “That’s all her, I just cheer her on. Kara’s worked so hard, she deserves all of the credit.” She completely misses the gentle smile Eliza sends her way, “we had a fight last night.” Lena can’t bring herself to look at Eliza, fearful of the disappointment and rejection. “I’m thinking about selling Catco, and my ex is interested in buying it. Kara saw the missed calls and….” Lena trails off shrugging helplessly.

“That doesn’t sound like you did anything wrong,” Eliza offers, kindly. “It just sounds like a silly miscommunication. It’s normal, and I’m sorry to say it’ll more than likely happen again. Love is simultaneously the best thing that can happen, and the most  _ annoying. _ Jeremiah had a memory like a sieve, but he was stubborn as an ox. He’d swear  _ blind _ that I didn’t tell him something when I knew for sure that I did.” Eliza chuckles softly, gently patting Lena’s knee. “Just don’t give up on it. Don’t give up on  _ her.” _

“I don’t plan on it,” Lena murmurs. She finally turns to face the older woman, “I could only ever walk away if it’s what Kara wanted, and even then it wouldn’t be easy. Kara has a way of charming people, which I’m sure you know.”

“Oh, I do,” Eliza laughs. “That girl is very hard to say no to. I’m sure you’ve had your work cut out for you,” she teases. Lena opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by a police cruiser heading down the drive. Her chest clenches, her heart threatening to stop altogether as she automatically assumes the worst. “It’s Maggie,” Eliza states, immediately standing up. “She has Kara.”

The blanket falls to the ground when Lena abruptly stands, her coffee sloshing dangerously in her mug. Sure enough, Kara is visible from the backseat, wrapped in a blanket and staring down at her lap. Lena frowns as she watches Maggie help Kara out of the car, Kara’s features much paler than usual as she is ushered up the porch steps.

“I found this one wandering around a couple of miles away,” Maggie states in lieu of a greeting. “As stubborn as ever,” she adds, dryly. Eliza clicks her tongue and leads everyone inside, surprised to find Alex and Kelly waiting tiredly on the staircase. “She’s fine, just freezing,” Maggie explains. “She was trying to call a cab when I drove by.”

“Thanks for bringing her back, Maggie.” Eliza shoots Kara a disapproving look, lips pursed as she struggles to make sense of things. “You had Lena worried sick. I don’t know what you were thinking, walking around in the middle of a snowstorm - at night!” Eliza shakes her head. 

Lena winces, not entirely disagreeing with Eliza’s frustration, but feeling sorry for her little one when she notices cerulean flooding with tears.

The pitiful expression peeking out of the blanket makes Lena’s heart pinch in her chest, her arms automatically wrapping around the shivering troublemaker. Kara sniffles, her cold nose tucked in the crook of Lena’s neck, too ashamed to look anyone in the eye. She hides, burrowed into her Mommy’s arms, and Lena is all too willing to let her after the scare she’s had this morning.

Lena almost forgets Maggie is still there until she speaks, quietly declining Eliza’s offer of coffee and breakfast.

“Thanks, but my shift starts soon. I should probably get going.” Maggie pauses on her way out, hand poised on the handle as she glances across at Lena. Her mouth twitches, as though ready to speak, but she seemingly thinks better of it, instead offering a small nod instead.

“Thank you,” Lena murmurs. Maggie may hate her, but Lena holds no ill will towards the woman who brought her little one home safe and sound.

“Of course.” Nobody moves when Maggie leaves, the room thick with worried tension and everyone silently watching Kara. She squirms in Lena’s arms, growing uncomfortable beneath the attention.

“Let’s get you upstairs, hmm?” Lena kisses the top of her head, sharing a sad smile with Eliza.

“Yell if you need anything,” Eliza states, offering them the kindness of privacy as she ushers Alex and Kelly towards the kitchen. Lena sighs, swaying gently as she leaves another kiss atop Kara’s head. It takes her a moment to actually move, unwilling to lose the feeling of Kara’s warm body tucked safely against her own. Lena is prepared for some kind of complaint when she finally removes her arms from around her troublemaker, a whine at least, but nothing comes.

Kara is silent, morose, as she’s gently tugged towards her childhood bedroom. She stays quiet as Lena peels her wet clothing off, her gaze focused on anything that isn’t Lena’s pursed lips and furrowed brows. Guilt floods through her, but sorry doesn’t feel like enough, not when she finally meets Lena’s gaze and spots the tears welling in emerald eyes.

Lena is gentle, loving, as she helps Kara change into warm, fleece pajamas, and it only serves to worsen her guilt. She ignores Lena’s questioning frown as she steps away from her, Kara’s bottom lip trembling as she digs through her backpack in search of the hairbrush they bought together.

Kara shuffles back to her mommy, her palm clammy around the wooden handle as she silently holds the hairbrush out to Lena. Green eyes are surprised when they shift upwards, her brows arching as she realizes what Kara is asking her to do. Kara waits, eyes cast downwards as Lena seems to have some kind of internal battle with herself.

“Kara,” Lena swallows, shaking her head as she takes the hairbrush from her. She sets it on the bed and rests her hands on Kara’s shoulders, “look at me please.” Blue eyes are wide, nervous, when they flick upwards, flashing with hurt as she mistakes the delay for rejection. “While I agree you’ve earned a punishment, I don’t feel comfortable spanking you right now,” Lena murmurs. “My main priority is making sure you’re warm and safe.”

“They won’t hear,” Kara whispers. “Eliza always goes to buy groceries today, Alex and Kelly will probably go with her.” Lena sighs softly, fingers lightly kneading the stiff shoulders beneath them.

“That’s not what I’m worried about, little one. You need to be in bed, nice and warm and with some food and water in your belly,” Lena calmly explains. “Once I’m convinced you’ve been well taken care of we’ll discuss the appropriate punishment, and it may very well be a trip across my lap with the brush, but we’re not there yet.” Lena is firm, determined to stand her ground.

“Then what’s the point?” Kara’s food stamps dully against the carpet, a scowl settling on her features. She’s not entirely sure where it came from, but it ensures she has  _ all _ of her mommy’s attention.

Lena’s fear dissolves, morphing into an anger that smolders deep inside her. It makes her jaw twitch and her lips purse, Lena’s arms folding across her chest as she stares down the nervous troublemaker with a heavy resolve. Kara at least has the good grace to look ashamed of herself, but it does little to dampen the flames in emerald eyes.

Lena is silent, the air between them thick with tension, and she isn’t sure she can trust herself to talk about it right now. She’s  _ furious _ , determined to do something that will ensure Kara  _ never _ pulls something like this ever again, but she will  _ not _ tear Kara down in order to get her point across. That includes punishing her when Lena isn’t convinced that Kara is in the correct state of mind.

“The  _ point _ , Kara, is that I love you and I  _ refuse _ to ever mistreat you,” Lena states, stern and unyielding. “You need to be warmed up and taken care of, and even if you didn’t, I am  _ much _ too upset with you to even  _ consider _ spanking you right now. I will never punish you in anger, and that’s something you’ll need to accept,” Lena lectures. She sighs deeply, rolling her shoulders as she feels her temper taking over.”

“I would like you to get into bed whilst I find you some soup. Would you do that for me please?” Kara hesitates, sucking her bottom lip inwards as fat tears roll down her cheeks. “Kara,” Lena steps forward, gently cupping her face in her hands. “I’m disappointed right now, but it won’t change anything going forward. I just don’t want to have this discussion when neither of us are calm.” Lena kisses her forehead, “do you understand?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Kara steps into Lena's waiting arms, soaking up every ounce of comfort the embrace provides. The arms around her are as strong as they always are, a silent reassurance that Mommy isn’t going anywhere.

“Good girl.” Lena kisses her cheek, “now, come on. You get into bed and get comfortable, and mommy will be right back to take care of you.” Kara frowns, but relents, allowing herself to be sent to bed with a gentle pat to her bottom.

Kara climbs into bed as the bedroom door clicks closed, instantly missing Lena’s presence. Guilt settles heavily in her guilt, and her brows knit together as Kara cocoons herself in the comforter. She knows she was wrong last night, and her reactions afterwards have only served to make matters worse, leaving Kara with absolutely no idea of how to make it up to Lena.

The others, too, are gonna be pretty pissed at her and the mere thought makes her groan into her pillow. It’s been years since Kara went on one of her late night, or  _ early _ morning walks, and she still doesn’t fully understand why she did it. She’s in a much better place than she was back then, back when Alex would be the one to scold her for scaring everyone. 

Ironically, it took pissing them all off to make Alex accept her as part of the family. She’d probably be up here right now calling Kara an idiot if Lena weren’t around. Kara rolls her eyes at herself, pissed that she’s fallen back on old habits, and devastated that she’s upset Lena so much.

“Get out of your head.” Kara startles when she hears Lena’s voice, surprised to see her back so soon. “Eliza chased me out of the kitchen,” Lena murmurs. “She’s gonna bring some food up, and she used my full name when I tried to argue.” Lena pulls a face, sighing softly as she settles on the bed with her back resting on the headboard.

She opens her arms with a gentle smile, wrapping them around Kara as she settles against her breasts. Lena kisses her head, silently watching as Kara entwines their fingers together. She wishes she knew what to say, how to deal with this, but her heartbeat has only recently returned to its default setting after the scare.

“I’m sorry,” Kara finally whispers, focusing on Lena’s hands. “For last night, for disappearing, for expecting you to punish me just because I demanded it.” Kara lists them like she’s reading from a note, like she’s rehearsed it in her mind already. “You asked me before if I had a problem with alcohol, and I don’t, but I’m not always a pleasant drunk person to be around,” Kara admits.

“You were pretty cute last night until our fight,” Lena points out. Kara huffs, turning to rub her cheek against Lena’s sweater. “I panicked a little when I saw her name, but I was coming back to tell you. Last night was just a giant miscommunication, and I think it brought up some insecurities,” Lena murmurs. “That’s something we can both work on. It does concern me that you just left, though. It’s freezing outside and you had a lot of alcohol in your system. That was really dangerous, Kara.”

“I know,” Kara mumbles. She sighs heavily, “I wasn’t thinking clearly and I was being a brat.”

“You were,” Lena agrees, bluntly. “And I’m going to spank you for that, and for putting yourself in danger. Tonight, though, I think we’ll settle for some time in the corner before bed. Do you agree?” Kara nods, blowing out a breath that Lena hadn’t realized she was holding, as though the little one is relieved to be held accountable in some way. “I need to hear you say it, little one.”

“I agree, Mommy.”

“Good girl.” Lena drops another kiss to her head and slips her hand inside Kara’s pajama shirt, lightly scratching her spine. “I don’t want you to worry about screwing up, little one. I’ll always be right by your side afterwards. Things happen, people make mistakes, and there’s  _ nothing _ you could do that would stop me from being your Mommy.”

“Even if more of Alex’s mean friends pop out of the woodwork?” Lena chuckles lightly at the question.

“I can deal with it because I know she’s just looking out for you,” Lena smiles. “Trust me, I’ve known women who were a lot meaner than Maggie. Women who would not have helped you this morning.” 

“Does it upset you when people talk about him? About your brother?” Kara sounds shy, as though worried she’s asking questions that she shouldn’t be. Lena gives her a reassuring squeeze, nuzzling her nose into Kara’s hair.

“I’ve mostly made my peace with everything,” sighs. “Lex is…. not the person I thought he was. When I was adopted by the Luthors, Lex was the only person who truly made me feel welcome,” Lena murmurs. “I felt… accepted when I was with him, like I was a part of the family. I found out later that he had swabbed my cheek to confirm we shared DNA, and that he saw me as someone he could mould into a potential ally. He thought he could teach me to be like him, to  _ think _ like him and believe in everything he stood for.”

Lena swallows thickly, pausing for a moment to collect herself and tightening her arms around her little one. Her eyes slip closed as Kara burrows deeper against her, her cheek pressed against Lena’s breast as she quietly plays with Lena’s fingers.

“My mother, Lillian, always held me at arms length. There was always this barrier between us that I didn’t understand until I was older.” Lena sighs, “my mother was her best friend and her affair with my father was the ultimate betrayal. Through no fault of my own, I was a constant reminder of what happened. I  _ look _ like my mother and, according to Lex, that was too much for Lillian to bear. It became harder to pretend that I was hers,” Lena murmurs.

“You  _ were _ hers,” Kara interjects, stifling a yawn. “You were right there, just waiting for her to be your mother.”

“That’s true,” Lena nods, smiling sadly. “She isn’t any better than Lex, though. Lillian is just more sneaky about it. Whilst Lex screamed his hatred from the mountain tops, Lillian kept it behind closed doors. Lex is a bigot, a  _ racist _ , and he was blinded by his hatred. He was all too willing to use violence to get what he wanted, whereas Lillian is smarter than that.”

“That makes her sound scarier,” Kara mumbles, blinking heavily.

“I agree. When Lex was caught blowing up that court building, I  _ knew _ Lillian had to be involved, but there was no proof. There wasn’t even a hint of evidence.” Lena sighs, jostling Kara’s head ever so slightly. “The last I heard, she was in the south of France doing God only knows what.” Lena tilts her head back, resting against the headboard as she chews the inside of her cheek.

“You can keep going if you’d like.” The little voice sounds exhausted, Kara’s words slurring together.

“No, darling. It’s okay. You should have a nap, and I’ll wake you when Eliza brings the food,” Lena says, smiling into soft blonde hair. “Thank you for listening.”

“You can tell me anything, mommy. I’m not going to judge you for what  _ they _ did,” Kara promises. “You’re nothing like them. You’re kind, and smart, and fu-”

“Alright, alright,” Lena giggles, a blush rising on her cheeks. “Go to sleep, you little charmer. Mommy will be right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find exclusive content here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Find more writing [Here](https://Scribbling-Punk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
